Enamorados en la NASCAR
by jezzikita cullen
Summary: Bella,Alice y Rose son corredoras profesionales de NASCAR, ¿Comó se sentirán cuando conozcan al nuevo Team Cullen? ¿que aventuras vivirán? todos humanos BXE,EmXR y AXJ
1. Una sorpresa poco común

**Wola chicas aki les traigo mi nuevo fic **

**Hum bueno espero k les gusten realmente me divertí pensando en el primer capi**

**Weno dejando todos los choros disfrútenlo**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Enamorados en la NASCAR**

Capítulo 1:Una sorpresa poco común

BELLA POV

Mi nombre es Bella Swan tengo 18 años y soy corredora profesional de la Nascar,en el mundo de las carreras automovilísticas me llaman "la pequeña flash",desde que tenía 5 años me llamo la atención los automóviles, sé que no es común que un chica corra en la Nascar pero desde que mis padres me llevaron a un autódromo sabía que esto era mi pasión, con esfuerzo y dedicación me eh ganado mi lugar en los campeonatos mas importantes del mundo ,soy del "Team Furious Ladies" mis amigas y yo nos pusimos así ya que nos recordaba a la película rápido y furioso ,este era el único equipo en toda la Nascar que estaba conformado por chicas,las integrantes del equipo eran Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon (mis mejores amigas),nuestro team se creó alrededor de hace unos 3 años

(Flash back)

Estábamos en un autódromo viendo la carrera del año,cuando de pronto

-demonios me encantaría estar ahí!-grito Rose

-de seguro les darías una paliza amiga-dijo Alice, definitivamente Rose era una gran corredora

-jaja-me reí-debería de haber un grupo en la Nascar de mujeres-dije pensando

-Bells eso es genial!!-gritó Alice

-qué???-preguntamos Rose y yo

-porque no hacemos un grupo exclusivos de mujeres en la Nascar?-gritó

-no creo que nos dejen-dije resignada-los hombres creen que son mejores que nosotras

-pero no perdemos nada en intentarlo-dijo con una sonrisa Rosalie

-de acuerdo-dijimos las tres

Lo que nadie imaginaba es que el presidente de la Nascar estuviera fascinado con la idea,según el con esto atraería a más público femenino a las carreras,en ese momento se empezó el grupo de las furious Ladies,al principio nadie creía en nosotros pero desde que Rose ganó en el autódromo hermanos Rodríguez nos respetaban, hasta nos empezó a patrocinar Chevrolet.

(Fin flash back)

Ahora nuestro equipo estaba peleando para ganar la Sprint Cup,sabíamos que iba a ser difícil y mas porque decían que había un equipo nuevo que realmente tenía posibilidades de ganar,las prácticas eran muy duras ,nuestro entrenador Jacob era muy exigente pero a su vez era muy agradable y nos trataba como si fuéramos unas princesas

-Bells!!-grito Jacob-en la curva baja solo un poco la velocidad,no frenes tanto!-me indicaba cuando yo daba las vueltas

-de acuerdo lobo!!-le grite,así le decíamos de cariño

-Rose me encanta el color de tu carro!-dijo Alice

-gracias-agradeció Rose-conseguir este tipo de rojo fue difícil-dijo tocando su carro de un color rojo muy especial

-creo que el mío lo pintare de verde-decía la duende-y tu bells?

-azul-dije rápidamente-no quiero que todo el mundo me vea-casi todos los carros eran azules

-hay bells-dijeron las dos

-de todos modos los chicos siempre nos miran-dijo tranquila Rose

-si-afirmo Alice-todavía no aceptan que pateamos traseros en las carreras-dijo riendo

-si-dije-Mike Newton no puede superar que le gane-reí

-pero aun así quiere que seas su novia-dijo Alice

-solo porque tu salgas con Patrick Carpentier (un corredor muy famoso) no significa que yo salga con Newton-le dije medio enojada a esta Alice

-ya se enteraron del nuevo Team?-pregunto Rose

-escuche que son muy buenos-dije preocupada-dicen que vienen a ganar la copa

-son la nueva adquisición de Ford no?-pregunto Alice

-si-afirmó Rose-pero dicen que son muy creídos-Rose no soportaba a ese tipo de personas

-pues primero hay que conocerlos y después vemos-dije rápidamente

-porque no vamos a presentarnos?-dijo Alice

-están aquí?-preguntamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo

-si-afirmo-están en los pits-dijo señalando el lugar

-vamos chicas!!-gritamos al mismo tiempo

EDWARD POV:

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 19 años, mi hermano ,mi primo y yo somos corredores de autos ,este año la Nascar nos ha invitado a crear un Team, mi pasión por el automovilismo es de familia,mi padre Carlisle Cullen fue uno de los más grandes corredores, y ahora que la Nascar nos ha invitado a formar parte de sus carreras no podíamos desaprovechar para nada la oportunidad ,sabíamos que había gente muy buena ,pero nosotros éramos los mejores ,nuestro grupo se llamaría Team Cullens en honor a nuestro padre ,el equipo estaba formado por mi hermano Emmett Cullen y mi primo Jasper Withlock, en estos momentos estábamos muy nerviosos ya que era nuestro primer entrenamiento , nuestra entrenadora era Leah Clearwater pero nosotros le decimos de cariño Le.

-chicos ya checaron sus carros?-nos pregunto Le

-yo ya-dijo feliz Emmett-no puedo creer que estemos aquí!!-grito

-tranquilo-dijo Jasper,el siempre nos daba tranquilidad-aunque admito que esto es genial!-casi grito

-saben lo mejor es que nos patrocina Ford-dije muy alegre-eso es de locos!

-somos los mejores-grito Emmett

En ese momento se empezaron acercar tres chicas que parecían unas diosas ,obviamente tenían que ser edecanes de una marca muy importante ya que parecían unos ángeles ,cuando empecé a observarlas discretamente mi corazón dejo de latir un segundo, ya que vi a la chicas más hermosa de todas, tenía un cabello de color café pero en el sol se le podía ver un poquito rojizo ,tenía una piel muy blanca aunque eso la hacía ver más hermosa pero lo que más me cautivo de ella eran sus color ojos chocolate, en ellos podías ver pureza e inteligencia simplemente eran hermosos

-chicos ya vieron a esas preciosuras-dijo Emmett con la boca abierta

-se ve que aquí cuidan mucho a sus edecanes-menciono Jasper con los ojos muy abiertos

-me encanta Nascar-fue lo único que pude decir.

De pronto las chicas se nos acercaron y…

-hola!!-gritó un chica de estatura un poco baja,con unas hermosas facciones y un cabello alucinante

-hol..a.a-tratamos de decir los 3

-soy Alice-dijo feliz-ella es Rosalie-señalo a una rubia muy hermosa, aunque para nada de mi tipo-y ella es Bella-señalo a la hermosa chica de ojos chocolates !su nombre le quedaba perfecto!

-alo-dijo Emmett seductoramente-yo soy Emmett-dijo alegre-el es Jasper-señalo a mi primo-y este es Edward-me sonrió

-un gusto-dijo la rubia que se llamaba Rose

-ustedes son los del nuevo equipo?-pregunto Bella ,tenía la voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado

-así es-le conteste mirándola a los ojos

-ustedes son nuestras edecanes?-pregunto Emmett

-perdón?-dijeron las 3 chicas muy sorprendidas

-nuestra empresa dijo que teníamos edecanes-sonreí, de pronto ellas empezaron a secretearse rápidamente

-si somos nosotras-dijeron sonriendo

-están listos para mañana?-pregunto Alice

-nosotros siempre-dijo Jasper

-me alegro-sonrió-porque hay un equipo que los va a destrozar-dijo un poco más seria

-enserio y según tu cual?-dije interesado

-luego te enterarás-dijo Rosalie

-no creo que nadie nos gane preciosa-dijo Emmett muy seguro

-no estaría tan segura si fuera tu-dijo Bella un poco enojada???,se veía muy linda así

-es cierto que hay un equipo que es de puras chicas?-pregunto Emmett

-si-contesto Rosalie-porque?

-solo que no estoy de acuerdo que entren chicas-contesto- esto es muy peligroso-dijo un poco preocupado

-pero ellas son muy buenas corriendo-dijo Bella-han ganado varios campeonatos y son las campeonas defensoras -contesto muy orgullosa

-sabes eso es muy machista de su parte-dijo un poco enojada Alice

-a mi me gustaría conocerlas-conteste serio-han de ser un poco varoniles-reí

-te juro que te vas a sorprender!!-grito Bella ,y en ese momento empezaron a irse

-esperen chicas!!-gritamos los 3

-luego nos vemos!!-se despidieron de nosotros

-los vemos mañana con un sorpresa-sonrió Bella

Las chicas desaparecieron dejándonos a todos con una gran duda ¿Cómo sería ese equipo femenil?

ROSE POV

Después de haber conocido a los chicos del nuevo equipo quede sorprendida de lo guapos que eran, definitivamente Mike Newton y su equipo tendrían competencia ,pero estaba molesta porque creían que eran mejores que nosotras por ser hombres.

-chicas tenemos que demostrarles quien manda en la Nascar-dijo Bells muy molesta

-tranquila Bella-trate de calmarla

-tengo una idea para sorprenderlos-dijo Alice con su cara de maldad

-que estas pensando allie?-pregunto Bella

-piensen esto-sonrió-los chicos no saben realmente quienes somos-empezó a explicarnos

-si-afirme-obviamente creen que somos edecanes-dije riendo

-piensen en las caras que pondrán cuando nos llevemos el 1,2 y 3 lugar-dijo brincando Alice-quedarán muy sorprendidos cuando sus edecanes les ganen el primer prix- sonrió

-y como haremos para que no se den cuenta hasta la premiación?-pregunto Bella

-fácil-dije-usaremos los cascos todo el tiempo-sonreí

-genial!!!-grito Alice-esos machos aprenderán a tratarnos bien-dijo riéndose

-chicas!!-grito Jacob-todavía les falta entrenar una hora-dijo algo enojado

-tranquis –susurro Alice-mañana ganaremos el prix-cuando dijo esto nos miro alegremente

El día paso muy rápido por el entrenamiento ,como siempre después de que acabábamos de quitarnos los trajes, nos íbamos a nuestro departamento que se encontraba en una hermosa zona residencial que nos traía mucha paz,llegando a casa cada quien se fue a su cuarto a dormir, mañana sería uno de los mejores día de nuestras vidas

BELLA POV:

Estábamos a 2 horas de que empezara la competencia,estaba realmente muy nerviosa porque quería demostrarles a los chicos que no por ser mujeres éramos peores que ellos, aunque no podía olvidar al dueño de esos ojos esmeraldas ,Edward era muy guapo si él no hubiera querido ser corredor fácilmente podía haber sido modelo, en el momento que lo vi sentí una chispa especial ,aunque no podía olvidar que era un poco machista y un poco engreído …

-bells!!!-grito Jacob ,interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-ya checaste tu carro?-me pregunto nervioso

-tranquilo lobito-le di un beso en la mejilla-hoy te traeremos los primeros tres puestos-le dije segura

-eso espero mi pequeña-dijo sonriendo

-chicas!!-grito Alice-tenemos que ponernos ya los trajes-Alice tenía un problema con la ropa siempre le gustaba que nos vistiéramos a la última moda

-no entiendo para que nos maquillamos-hable-de todos modos nadie nos ve por los cascos-dije muy segura

-pero cuando ganemos quiero que los tontos Cullens vean que no tenemos nada de marimachas-dijo Rose enojada,los chicos habían herido su orgullo de diosa deportivo

-imagínate la cara de tontos que tendrán-dijo riendo Alice

-solo por eso me dejo-conteste resignada

-eso bells!!!-gritaron las dos

-corredores se les solicita en la pista-dijo una voz muy masculina-la carrera empezará en 15 minutos

-chicas este es nuestro momento-dijimos poniéndonos los cascos

En ese momento salimos corriendo para colocarnos en nuestros carros, en la línea de salida Rose,Alice y yo saliamos en las primeras 3 posiciones mientras que los Cullens estabana detrás de nosotras ,faltaban 10 minutos para que empezará la carrera cuando..

-hola-dijo la voz más hermosa que había escuchado-soy Edward Cullen-dijo acercándose a mi carro

-hola-le conteste sin quitarme el casco-soy la pequeña flash-le dije estrechándole la mano

-sabes tu voz se me hace conocida-me dijo !demonios ya se dio cuenta!! Y ahora que le digo??

-supongo que es porque la haz escuchado en la tele-dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Tal vez-se quedo pensando un momento-me puedes decir tu nombre verdadero?-me pregunto

- Marie Swan-le dije dándole mi segundo nombre

-tienes un lindo nombre-se me quedaba viendo –te puedes quitar el casco?-me pregunto-es que me molesta no ver tus ojos-dijo medio enojado

-lo siento ya va a empezar la carrera-conteste rápidamente

-cierto-casi susurro-bueno te veo en la línea de meta-sonrió

-hay te esperare-le dije retándolo

-adiós Marie-se despidió! Era tan lindo!

La carrera empezó con un poco de problemas ya que el estúpido de Mike quería jugar con mi autocontrol para no golpear su carro,el solo me mandaba besos y me saludaba cada vez que yo pasaba por su lado ,en las posiciones Rose iba ganando seguida por mí y después por la pequeña Allie,debo admitir que los chicos eran muy buenos pero nosotras no dejábamos que nos arrebasarán, la bandera de cuadros empezó a verse ,en este momento era de todo o nada,sabía que los chicos guardarían lo mejor para este momento ,entonces acelere a toda velocidad al igual que Rosalie y Alice, simplemente no dejamos que nadie nos alcanzará este era nuestro momento de gloria, las tres salimos del carro gritando y brincando por que nos habíamos llevado las 3 primeras posiciones

-Bella!!!-grito Rose-gane el prix!!-dijo alegre

-felicidades hermosa!!-dije, aún las tres traíamos el casco puesto

-chicas listas para la humillación-dijo sonriente Alice-hay vienen los chicos-dijo señalándolos

En este momento demostraríamos que éramos las mejores en la Nascar a pesar de parecer solo unas edecanes

EMMETT POV:

La carrera había sido espectacular,tengo que admitir que esas chicas eran rudas y muy buenas corredoras,nunca habíamos perdido algún prix y estaba un poco frustrado

-qué demonios paso?-pregunte enojado

-que esas chicas patearon nuestros traseros-dijo Jasper serio

-realmente son muy buenas-dijo Edward-tenemos que ir a felicitarlas?-pregunto enojado

-si-afirme-tenemos que ser buenos perdedores-casi grite

-entonces que esperamos?-dijo Jasper

-vamos a saludar a las marimachas de Nascar-dije mas enojado

Las chicas esas todavía estaban con sus cascos y estaban muy abrazadas,las tres tenían muy bonitos cuerpos y sus carros eran geniales,nos acercamos a ella para felicitarlas

-felicidades chicas-dije un poco enojado

-gracias-dijeron las tres,tenían unas voces que se me hacía muy conocidas

-son muy buenos-dijo una de ellas que era un poco pequeña

-eso dicen-contesto Edward-pronto les ganaremos-dijo sacando su lado competitivo

-ya veremos-dijo una con un casco azul

-ganadoras favor de dirigirse al podio-dijo la voz del conductor del evento

-esas somos nosotras-dijo la que tenía el cuerpo más hermoso ,tal vez no era tan marimacha

-listas chicas??-grito la pequeña

-si vamos!!-hablaron dirigiéndose al podio

-con que ya conocieron a las furious ladies?-nos pregunto un tipo rubio que creo que se llamaba Mike

-algo así-dijo Jasper-aunque no de cara

-oh no saben lo que se pierden-contesto rápidamente-ellas son unos bombones-dijo lujuriosamente

-gracias a todos los equipos por participar-dijo el jefe de nascar-tengo el honor de premiar a estas hermosas chicas que a pesar de todos los tabúes están aquí en el podio-hablo con mucho cariño

-en tercer lugar Alice Brandon-y en ese momento la mujer de estatura baja se quito el casco

-tartamudeo Jasper-ella no era una de nuestras edecanes?

-si!!-gritamos Edward y yo

-en segundo lugar tenemos a nuestra pequeña flash "Bella Swan"-dijo aplaudiendo, y en ese momento la chica dulce y tierna se quitaba el casco y nos sonreía descaradamente

-somos unos estúpidos!-dijo Edward-las tratamos como si fueran nuestras edecanes-se quedo pensando-y les dijimos que eran marimachas!-grito

-y en primer lugar, una de las más hermosas mujeres que eh visto en mi vida-dijo el dueño de Nascar-Rosalie Hale!!-y en ese momento la mujer más hermosa del mundo se quito el casco y me guiño el ojo ,en ese momento empezaron a lanzarse champaña por todos lados,se veían hermosas las tres,esto podía haber sido una fantasía para cualquier hombre! Emmett no pienses en eso!! pero es que no es común ver a 3 mujeres hermosas ganar el gran prix.

-chicos-hablo Edward-esto definitivamente es lo más sexy que eh visto-dijo,bueno no era el único que pensaba eso

-ahora han de pensar que somos unos machistas-dijo triste Jasper

-creo que si-conteste-pero es que no es común que unas diosas manejen carros así-dije

-eso es obvio-contestaron los 2

En ese momento las chicas bajaron del podio y se nos fueron acercando ,sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por segundo

-que tal chicos les gusto la sorpresa?-dijo Rose en un tono muy seductor

-perdónenos por dejarlos sin edecanes-dijo sarcásticamente Bella

-así que como ven a las marimachas?-dijo molesta Alice

-chicas-dijo Jasper-discúlpenos por haber hablado así de ustedes

-nosotros no somos machos retrogradas-dijo Edward serio-es que no es común-comento

-que no es común?-pregunto Bella

-que alguien tan hermosa como tú corra de esa manera tan genial-contesto apenado Edward,en ese momento Bella se sonrojo horriblemente

-espero que aprendan su lección-dijo Rosalie

-nos tenemos que ir-habló Alice

- Patrick y Jacob nos están esperando-dijo señalando a dos hombres muy altos ¿ese es Patrick Carpentier?

-es Patrick Carpentier?-pregunto Jasper,yo era fan de él hace unos años

-si-dijo Bella-es novio de Allie-en ese momento todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta,pero en Jasper se veía un poco de tristeza

-sales con Carpentier?-los tres preguntamos bastante asombrados

-si algo así-dijo Alice como si no fuera nada

-bueno adiós chicos-los vemos en las pruebas mañana-dijo amablemente Bella

-espera-dijo Edward-puedo hablar un momento contigo??-pregunto

-ehhh..-se quedo pensando Bella-está bien-pero rápido no quiero que se enojen los chicos-dijo mirándolos

-yo también necesito hablar contigo Rose-dije rápidamente ,tenía que pedirle disculpas por mis comentarios

-de acuerdo-contesto

-Alice me puedes conceder el favor de hablar contigo?-dijo tranquilo Jasper

-por supuesto Jasper-dijo Alice-solo deja que le avise a Patrick

En ese momento nos dimos cuenta que la Nascar iba hacer una de las mejores cosas que haríamos en nuestras vidas

**Aki chikas espero k les guste mi nuevo fic ,es una idea que se me ocurrió hace pokito **

**Espero que les guste bueno en mis fics dejo que ustedes voten por el nombre del caps las opciones son ****"discúlpenos somos idiotas!!" o "acelerando relaciones"**

**Oh tamb las invito a k pasen a mi otro fic que se llama "****gimnasia del amor"**

**Cuidenze muixo si tienen algunas ideas por favor díganlas **

**Jezzikita Cullen**


	2. Acelerando relaciones

**Wola aki el 2 capi de este fic ,gracias por ponerme sus increibles reviews**

**Kiero agradexerle en especial a:**

**RosalieCullen10:jaja si la sorpresa que le dieron fue genial!,k bueno k te gusto**

**Ammyriddle:hey gracias por pasarte por mi otro fic,y yo tamb amo a la Nascar!!**

**Rei Hino Cullen:gracias por visitar este fic y tamb a gimnasia y si gano acelerando relaciones!!**

**.cullen:k bueno k te gusto y aki ta el otro capi!!**

**Leslie:mil gracias y si gano ese!!**

**Alexa-masen:jaja si las confundieron de edecanes jajaja**

**Miyazawa:gracias por todas tus recomendaciones trataré de seguirlas aunque lo de las mayúsculas se me complica un buen jajajaja,pero lo trataré,es k casi no lo hago por las prisas,pero trataré y lo de la historia ps eh no eh leído uno asi ,tal vez hable de nascar pero todas las ideas son mías gracias!!**

**Lyra Cullen:eres la madrina de este fic!!!!k bueno k te gusto,gracias por creer en el FIC**

**De alertas agradezco a todas :BOMBON CULLEN CHIBA,ROSALIE CULLEN10,SOFF098,MAFERCULLEN 95,REI HINO CULLEN,.CULLEN,NOCTURNAL DEPRESSION,LYRA CULLEN Y AMMYRIDDLE**

**Despues de los agradeximientos como simpre damos el nombre del ganador del nombre (tantantan) "acelerando relaciones"**

**Ya k nombramos al ganador aki les dejo el capi**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 2 "Acelerando relaciones"**

EDWARD POV:

Necesitaba pedirle perdón a Bella,ella era tan hermosa y yo lo había arruinado todo,de pronto tuve la necesidad de hablar con ella a solas

-Bella-la nombre-¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-le pregunte

-ehhh..-se quedo pensando -está bien-pero rápido no quiero que se enojen los chicos-dijo mirándolos

-gracias-y en ese momento la lleve a un lugar más privado

-Y de que quieres hablar?-me pregunto

-tartamude-yo quiero pedirte una disculpa-dije muy nervioso-no quiero que pienses que soy un machista-le hable preocupado-sé que mi comportamiento no fue el apropiado-trate de que entendiera mi punto-pero no es común ver a unas chicas tan lindas como ustedes corriendo autos de esa manera-hable

-Edward yo…-trato de hablar

-Bella me podrías disculpar?-pregunte haciendo un gesto con el que nadie me negaba nada

-hmm-se quedo pensando-está bien-contesto-se que tu disculpa es sincera ,no te preocupes-dijo soltando una gran sonrisa

-Creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo-dije rápidamente

-si-afirmo ella

-Hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen-dije dándole la mano-soy el nuevo corredor de Ford-le sonreí

-Alo mi nombre es Isabella Swan, por favor dime solamente Bella-me contesto-soy corredora de Chevrolet.

-es un placer-le sonreí

-igualmente-dijo muy sonrojada

-tus amigos te están esperando-le dije un poco triste

-pueden esperar-me guiño un ojo

-tengo una idea-le dije-quieres jugar un pequeño juego?

-cuál?-me pregunto curiosa

-cada vez que la gente cruce esta línea-señale un línea en el piso-nos haremos preguntas-dije-si pasan con el pie derecho,yo hago la pregunta y por lo tanto el tuyo es con el izquierdo-le hable emocionado

-me parece buena idea-sonrió-hay viene alguien-señalo a un hombre-¡por favor pásala con el derecho!!le grite internamente,y el hombre la atravesó con el derecho!genial!

-paso con el derecho!!-grite

-eso no es justo-dijo haciendo un puchero muy lindo

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-le pregunte curioso

-mmm-se mordió el labio!se ve tan linda!-creo que la Italiana o la mexicana-me contesto

-la lasaña es muy rica-le dije feliz

-hey aquí viene otra!-dijo Bella, en ese momento miramos a una edecán pasar por la línea

-izquierda!!!-grito-que otro deporte te gusta aparte de este?-me pregunto

-atletismo-dije rápidamente-me encanta la velocidad-en ese momento ella se sonrojo hermosamente

-mi turno!-grite al ver pasar a una niña-cuál es tu película favorita?-espere ansioso su respuesta, porque el cine es muy importante para mí

-me gustan muchas-dijo pensando-pero mis favoritas son la de Romeo+Julieta de Leonardo Dicaprio y la de El lector de Kate Winslet-contesto mirándome a los ojos,definitivamente tenía buen gusto

-me toca otra vez!!-dije sonriendo

-eso no es justo-frunció el seño-yo también quiero preguntar

-tendrás tu oportunidad-sonreí-¿Cuál es tu carro favorito?-pregunte

-definitivamente el Camaro convertible-sonrió-tengo uno en azul-¡ese carro era espectaular! me quede imaginándome a Bella manejándolo

-genial!-grite-¿un día me dejarías manejarlo?-pregunte

-mientras yo sea la copiloto ,claro que si-me toco una mejilla

-por fin!!-dijo cuando le tocaba preguntar-¿te gustan las edecanes?-se empezó a reír

-jaja que graciosa eh!-dije un poco enojado-y no para que lo sepas no me gustan,me gustan más las corredoras-la mire a los ojos

-se quedo callada-me vuelve a tocar!!-dio un pequeño saltito-de donde eres?-pregunto

- Forks, Washington-conteste-es un pueblo muy pequeño-le dije

-vivías en el estado más lluvioso de Estados Unidos? –me pregunto

-si-afirme-me encanta la lluvia-en ese momento recordé a mi amado Forks

-yo amo el sol-dijo contenta ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?

-que carro tienes?-me pregunto curiosa

-tengo un Lamborghini murciélago-dije orgulloso de mi auto

-Rose muere por ese carro!-dijo muy impresionada

-fue un regalo de mis padres-le conteste acercándome más -¿te gustaría ir a comer?-le pregunte

-buena idea ¡me muero de hambre!-dijo sobándose su estomago

-unas carreritas?-la rete

-nos pueden multar-dijo seria-¡al demonio! Solo se vive una vez-grito

En ese momento fuimos al estacionamiento por nuestros carros

-¿estás listo para volver a perder?-me pregunto

-lo de hoy fue suerte-le conteste sonriendo

-no lo creo Cullen-me saco la lengua

-muerde el polvo Swan-le dije mandándole un beso

-a que restaurante iremos?-me pregunto mientras arrancaba su espectacular Camaro

-estaba pensando en Verty-le dije,Verty era uno de los mejores restaurantes de la cuidad-que te parece?-le pregunte

-genial-prendió el estéreo del carro-listo??-me pregunto

-en sus marcasss……-empezó a decir,yo solo pise mas el acelerador

-listossss…-dijo mirándome

-fuera!!!- gritó, en ese momento los dos aceleramos

Ella había tomado la delantera al principio ,admito que era muy buena manejando ella se veía radiante y muy sensual de esa manera ¿díganme que hombre no a fantaseado con eso?, acelere al máximo y logre arrebazarla

-adiós tortuga!!!-grite

-esto todavía ni empieza-dijo mordiéndose su labio

El camino al restaurante lo hicimos en tiempo record,ya que solo habíamos tardado 10 minutos de un camino que en un tiempo normal se hacia 50 minutos

-te gane!!-le grite cuando estacione mi carro

-suerte de principiante!!-salió de su carro,se veía tan hermosa

-señorita me permite?-le ofrecí mi brazo

-gracias joven-dijo tomándolo

-Bienvenidos a Verty-dijo la anfitriona del lugar-mi nombre es Camille y el tuyo?-me pregunto coquetamente

-est..ee- tartamudee

-mi amor ya tengo hambre!-dijo molesta Bella ¿mi amor?

-nos puede dar una mesa-le dije a Camille

Rápidamente nos llevo a una mesa agradable

-en seguida vendrá su mesera-dijo enojada y se retiro

-¿mi amor?-le pregunte a Bella

-la tipa te quería comer!!-dijo ¿celosa?

-la pequeña flash tiene celos?-le pregunte riéndome

-para ti soy Bella-dijo sonriendo- y no estoy celosa solo te ayudaba ,pero si quieres dejo que se te encime-dijo riéndose de mi cara de miedo

-no gracias-conteste rápidamente-me gusta tu compañía-le dije

-Buenas noches me llamo Sandy y seré su mesera-dijo mirándome-aquí les dejo la carta-y en ese momento se fue a otra mesa

-tienes sex appeal-dijo mirándome

-yo?-pregunte confuso

-si-afirmo-todas las tipas quieren casi violarte!!-dijo con un tono fingido de miedo

-tú lo quieres hacer?-le pregunte

-violarte?-contesto-en realidad no-no pude evitar ponerme triste-mejor te pido permiso-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-jajajajaja-nos reímos los 2

-Que van a ordenar?-nos preguntó la mesera

-yo quiero una crema de hongos y ternera, de tomar un refresco de naranja -dijo Bella leyendo la carta

- y tú??-me pregunto la mesera disque seductoramente

-lo mismo pero el refresco que sea Coca-cola-dije mirando a Bella

-enseguida te lo traigo-dijo la mesera

Estábamos platicando de cosas sin mucha importancia cuando

-pequeña Flash?-dijo un tipo que también era corredor y se llamaba Mike

-Newton-contesto Bella

-tienes una cita con Cullen?-pregunto molesto ¿Bella era su novia?

-eso no te incumbe-dijo molesta

-claro que me importa!!-gritó Mike-tu eres mía!!-¿pero qué le pasa?

-Bella no tiene dueño-dije parándome de la mesa-lárgate de aquí

-es tu novio?-pregunto Mike-lo conoces hoy , y ya andas de zorra!!

En ese momento un ira que jamás había sentido invadió mi cuerpo ,lo único que hice fue darle un puñetazo que hizo que cayera al suelo

-aprende a respetar a una mujer!!-le grite

-ella no es una mujer!-dijo-es una marimacha en potencia!-grito

La gente volteo a ver nuestra escenita , lo único que pude hacer fue levantar a Mike del suelo y aventarlo a nuestra mesa.

-retira lo dicho!!-le dije, pegándole con la mesa

-no!!-grito

-Edward!-grito Bella-no vale la pena!-empezó a llorar,yo solté inmediatamente a Mike y corrí a donde estaba ella

-no llores Bells-le dije limpiando un lágrima

-nadie me había defendido como tú lo has hecho-dijo abrazándome-gracias-beso mi mejilla

-de nada-dije abrazándola más fuerte

En ese momento salimos del restaurante para recoger nuestros carros ,creo que me eh ganado a un nuevo enemigo.

JASPER POV

No podía creer que la pequeña Alice fuera una de las mejores corredoras de Nascar simplemente era algo difícil de aceptar,pero todo eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que esa damita era muy especial y yo tenía que estar con ella.

-Alice-la nombre-lamento haberte molestado con lo de que eras edecán ,no era mi intención-dije sinceramente-eres una personita muy especial y quisiera conocerte mejor-le hablé sonriendo

-te disculpo con una condición-dijo feliz

-cuál l?-pregunte, sin duda haría lo que fuera

-que me dejes decirte Jazz-contesto haciendo una carita hermosa

-está bien-dije resignado

-entonces sales con Carpentier?-le pregunte

-si-afirmo-desde hace 2 años-me dijo seria

-que bien-conteste un poco triste-Patrick se ve que es un buen partido-dije casi mordiéndome la lengua

-algo así-dijo medio enojada

-no lo amas?-pregunte

-quieres ir a tomar un café?-me contesto

-que no ibas a salir con tu novio?-le regrese la pregunta

-no se molestará por un día-me guiño un ojo-entonces si o no?-me volvió a preguntar

-si-afirme,en ese momento ella salió corriendo a donde estaba su novio

-listo-dijo regresando a donde estaba antes-¿te gusta Starbucks?-me pregunto

-adoro Starbucks-le dije

-entonces vamos!!-dijo brincando y jalándome la camisa

El viaje fue bastante rápido ya que los 2 manejábamos como locos ,paramos en un exclusivo Starbucks donde no había tanta gente

-que café quieres?-le pregunte

-hum-dijo mirando los anuncios-un Mocha Venti sin crema batida-me contesto

-ok-dije

-que deseas ordenar-me sonrió la cajera

-quiero 2 Mochas ventis sin crema batida-le dije rápidamente y pagándole

-también eres Mocha-adicto?-me pregunto riendo Alice

-si-dije-no puedo vivir sin él-dije con un fingido tono de sufrimiento

Nos dieron nuestros Mochas y nos fuimos a sentar a un sillón muy cómodo

-cuéntame de tu vida-dijo Alice

-es aburrida-le dije sincero

-no lo creo-me contesto-cuéntamela- suplico

-por donde empiezo?-le pregunte

-cuál es tu nombre completo?-me pregunto

-Jasper Withlock Cullen-dije rápidamente- y el tuyo? –le pregunte

-Alice Marie Brandon-¡qué hermoso nombre! quise gritar-que estudias?-me hablo

-Ciencias de la Comunicación-sonreí-y tú?

-Psicología-dijo riendo-con tanta gente loca es un buen negocio-volvió a reír

-estas enamorada de Patrick?-le pregunte ,ella solo hizo una cara triste

-No-contesto-solo que no quiero estar sola y Patrick es un gran tipo-dijo triste-pero lo quiero como a mi hermano-me quede helado al escuchar eso

-cuál es tu banda favorita?-me pregunto rápidamente

-100 monkeys-uno de los integrantes se parecía un poco a mí

-cuando supiste que la Nascar era lo tuyo?-le pregunte curioso

-desde pequeña lo supe-suspiro-mis amigas y yo no éramos las típicas que jugaban a las muñequitas-empezó a sonreír-nosotras jugábamos con Hot wheels y con carritos eléctricos,somos extrañas-dijo feliz

-a mí me gustan más las chicas originales-dije sin querer

-gracias-me guiño un ojo

-en donde vivías antes de la Nascar?-le pregunte

-mis amigas y yo somos de Springfield-empezó a reír

-vivías en la ciudad de los Simpsons?-pregunte ,yo amo a los Simpsons!

-si!!-grito-amo a Bart!!-empezó a brinca-pero nada que ver-dijo más seria-Springfield era muy aburrido

-cuál es tu actor favorito?-le pregunte

-tengo muchos-me miro a los ojos-pero mi favorito es Jackson Rathborne-dijo riendo-y la tuya?-

-Ashley Green-ella se parecía mucho a la pequeña Alice

-ya viste la hora?-me dijo un poco asustada

-no-nege,en ese momento mire a mi reloj,eran las 10 de la noche-wau!!-casi grite-el tiempo se me paso volando-dije

-si a mí también-me contesto

En ese momento salimos de la cafetería ,este día había sido muy especial

EMMETT POV:

Maldito día!,todo había salido mal,primero pierdo la carrera y después me di cuenta que a la chica más hermosa del mundo le había dicho marimacha,necesitaba disculparme de mil maneras para ser perdonado por esa diosa

-que quieres machote?-pregunto molesta Rose

-disculparme-conteste-lamento haberte dicho marimacha-dije triste-tu eres la menos marimacha de todo el mundo-la mire a los ojos-en realidad eres muy linda

-gracias-Rose se sonrojo

-me disculpas por ser un machote?-dije usando su palabra-te juro que yo no soy así

-no lo sé-dijo seria

-oh vamos rose!!-dije triste

-lo pensare-contesto caminando a otro lado

-espera!!-le grite-a dónde vas?-le pregunte

-a checar mi auto de carreras-dijo tranquila ¿a checar?

-tiene algún problema?-le pregunte

-no-negó-solo que le pondré más potencia y le quitare peso-dijo como si nada

-eso no lo hace el mecánico?-pregunte

-yo soy la mecánica de nuestro Team-me dijo-cierra la boca!-sonrió

-eres genial!-la abrace

-Emmett!!-grito-no respiro!!

-lo siento-dije muy apenado

-no te preocupes-me regreso la sonrisa

-Rose!!-grito alguien

-Alec?-pregunto la hermosa rubia

-estas divina!-dijo Alec dándole un beso en el cuello

-tú también estas hecho un forro!-dijo Rose¿acaso él era su novio?

-Alec-lo miro-te presento a Emmett-me señalo-es un nuevo corredor de Ford

-hola-estrecho mi mano, aunque admito que use mi fuerza un poquito de más

-hay mi mano!!-grito Alec

-perdón-dije casi riéndome

-eres un grosero!-dijo el tal Alec

-está bien tu mano chiquito?-pregunto Rose muy preocupada

-si-dijo casi llorando!no fue para tanto!-casi me deja manco!-dijo Alec

-ten cuidado Emmett-dijo Rose-mi chico es muy sensible-!tiene novio!

-discúlpenme-me empecé a ir

-a dónde vas?-me pregunto Alec

-a mi departamento-conteste

-Rosy y yo vamos a ir a celebrar –me dijo-quieres ir?-me pregunto

-Yo?-pregunte confundido

-pues claro tontis!-me afirmo Rose

-Bueno-les conteste

El viaje fue largo , el lugar donde festejarían los novios estaba al otro lado de la cuidad,cuando llegamos me quede con la boca abierta,este no era el lugar que esperaba ir,era un antro gay ¿pensaban que yo era gay?

-Rose-la nombre-este es el lugar?-dije señalando la entrada del bar

-si-afirmo-se llama untouched-dijo tranquilamente

-piensas que soy gay?-dije un poco enojado

-perdón?-dijo con una sonrisa

-tu novio y tu piensan que soy gay!!-casi grite

-que!!!!!-grito Alec,que estaba muy cerca de nosotros

-JAJAJAJ-se empezaron a reír

-ya me harte de ser sus payaso-dije caminando a mi carro

-espera Emmy-dijo Alec¿Emmy?

-que no te das cuenta?-pregunto Rose

-no-negué

-digamos que soy Alexandra-dijo Alec

-qué??-se me abrieron los ojos como platos

-a mi no me gusta Rose-dijo mirándola-es muy linda pero nada mi tipo-se abrazaron-pero tu Emmett ¡grrrrrrrrrrrr!!-me miro pervertidamente

-pero tú no eres mi tipo-dije asustado

-tranquilo!-dijo Alec-tengo Novio-hablo señalando a un hombre un poco musculoso

-Dem!!-grito Rose,el chico tenía buen cuerpo aunque no tanto como el mío

-hola!-grito Dem

-te presento a Emmett-dijo Alec-es un amigo de Rossy

-un gusto-estrecho mi mano-me llamo Demetri

-Emmett-conteste

-en serio pensaste que Alec era mi novio?-me pregunto

-si-afirme

-soy soltera-dijo mirándome fijamente

-yo también-conteste

-entonces vamos a bailar!!-empezó a jalarme a la pista de baile

Esa noche había sido muy agradable, Rose y Alec eran personas muy agradables,sabía quela Nascar cambiaría mi vida ¿pero que tanto?

**Wola chicas aki les dejo el capi 2!!**

**Como ven fueron todos POV de chicos ,las relaciones van floreciendo,por ahorita todos serán muy amigos,en el próximo cap el pasado de los chicos vendrán a molestar **

**De cap esta entre ****"las muertas reviven" o "!atropellen a esas golfas!"**

**Las invito a k pasen a mi otro fic ****Gimnasia del amor**** el nombre lo dixe todo!**

**Gracias a todas **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	3. Atropellen a esas golfas

**Wola chicas aki otro nuevo capi espero que estén super bien **

**Aki les mando muixos saludos**

**Rei Hino Cullen:si maldito Mike patan**

**Yumi Kamagatha:jajaja si me gusta la idea de las feromonas disfruta este cap**

**Saku Daidouji:aquí hay mas de Edward-Bells jaja si lo de gay rifo**

**Rigelcullen:aquí la sig actualización**

**Ammyriddle:jaja no las atropellan literalmente pero si se vengan**

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN: amo a Edward jaja**

**EdwardKname:JAJA si Alexandra me dio risa**

**Nocturnal Depression:jajaja pobre Emmett tiene pegue con gays**

**Lyra Cullen:gracias por tu mas grande review espero que te guste este capi**

**El ganador de este capi fue "Atropellen a esas golfas" GRACIAS POR VOTAR **

**Espero que en el próximo tambien me ayuden!! Gracias!!1**

**Sin mas les pongo el capi**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 3 "Atropellen a esas golfas"**

ALICE POV:

Conocer a Jazz es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mi vida ,lo quiero mucho y creo que podría sentir algo más que una bella amistad,aunque por otro lado estaba Patrick que siempre me había tratado genial ,pero definitivamente yo no lo amaba,estábamos a punto de iniciar nuestro entrenamiento cuando:

-chicas felicidades por su triunfo!!!-grito Jacob

-gracias lobito!!-dijimos las tres

-con quien estuvieron ayer?-nos pregunto curioso

-nos seas metiche!-le dije feliz-aunque yo fui a tomar un café con Jasper-sonreí

-pues yo fui con Emmett a un bar con Alec-dijo Rose

-yo salí con Edward a cenar,pero el estúpido de Newton lo hecho a perder-contesto molesta Bella

-mis chicas están creciendo-dijo Jacob limpiándose una lágrima falsa

-siempre serás nuestro hombre-empezó a reírse Rose

-por dios-Jacob abrió la boca-quienes son esas chicas?-señalo a unas señoritas

-no lo sé-dije-se ven un poco presumidas no?-conteste muy sincera

-si-afirmo Bella-como que no me dan confianza-se volteo a ver su carro

-ustedes mugrosas-nos señalo una pelirroja !mugrosa tu madre!-les estoy hablando

-perdón?-pregunto Rose

-estamos buscando a unas personas-dijo quitándose los lentes de sol-llévenos con ellos

-creo que nos estas confundiendo-dijo Bella un poco enojada

-no les estoy preguntando-contesto la pelirroja-es una orden

-jajaja-se empezó a reír Rose-ordénale a la más vieja de tu casa-dijo enojada

-se ve que aquí las edecanes son unas gatas-dijo una rubia

-chicas yo que ustedes mejor me iba-les hablo Jacob

-tu enana-me señalo!odio que me digan enana!-llévanos a donde entrenan los de Ford

-mira-trate de calmarme-nosotras no somos criadas de nadie-dije molesta

-así que lárguense de nuestro pit!-grito Rose

-ósea que gente tan más grosera!!-dijo otra rubia falsa

-chico nos podrías llevar?-le pregunto a Jacob

-está bien-dijo furioso-con que no molesten a mi chicas las llevo a China

En ese momento Jacob las llevo a donde entrenaban todos los equipos de Ford

-que tipas tan odiosas!-dijo Bells

-son unas creídas-contesto enojada Rose-pero me las voy a cobrar-¡Rose al ataque!

-si-afirme-aparte venían vestidas como unas cabareteras muy baratas-sentí escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo

-a quienes vendrán a buscar?-pregunto Bella

-ni idea-conteste yo-pero créanme pobres tipos-nos empezamos a reír

-tengo ganas de hacer unas carreritas-nos dijo Rose

-si!!-gritamos Bella y yo

-hacemos un reto?-pregunte yo

-de que se trata?-dijo Bella

-La que gane molestará un rato a las golfas esas-dije feliz

-estupendo-contesto Rose

-que esperamos?-pregunto Bella

En ese momento las tres nos subimos a nuestros carros,yo me subí en mi hermoso carro verde, Rose en su muy extravagante rojo pasión y Bella es su veloz príncipe azul(así le puso Bella a su carro )

-cuantas vueltas?-pregunto Bella

-que les parece 3-dijo Rose

-genial-conteste-no se vale golpear los carros-dije rápidamente

-de acuerdo-gritamos todas ,en ese momento nos pusimos nuestros cascos

-en sus marcas….-empecé a gritar

-les voy a ganar!!-grito Rose

-listas……

-solo verán el trasero de mi príncipe!!-grito Bella

-fuera!!!!!!

En ese momento las tres aceleramos al máximo ,lo que me encantaba de correr con ellas es que todas éramos muy competitivas y sobre todo buenas perdedoras ,la primera vuelta fue muy rápida fácil arrebazabamos los 190km por hora ,Bella y yo íbamos muy pegadas y Rose iba en la parte de atrás de nosotros.

En la segunda vuelta nos dimos cuenta que había gente que estaban viendo nuestra carrera,aunque no pude ver quien era,Bella empezó a cerrarse en la curva rápidamente,ella iba en el primer puesto.

Pero la tercera vuelta fue toda mía ,acelere al máximo a mi hermoso carro y logre ganarle a Bells en la última curva

-gane!!!!-grite al salir de mi carro

-felicidades Alice!-dijo Bella sonriendo

-hoy no fue mi día-empezó a reírse Rose

-genial!-grite-molestare a esas golfas!!

-que surte!-dijo Bella-tenía ganas de molestar a la pelirroja

Solo faltaba pensar bien como las molestaríamos y de paso las haríamos quedar mal

EDWARD POV:

El día de ayer había sido bastante extraño, por una parte había conocido a Bella y la mala es que me había peleado con Newton ,aunque realmente me daba igual lo que pensará ,pero todos mis pensamientos se fueron al hoyo cuando

-Eddie… Eddie-una espantosa voz muy conocida me grito

-dios díganme que no es cierto!-dije desesperado

-ya nos chupo la bruja!-dijo asustado Emmett

-todo era muy lindo para ser verdad-contesto triste Jasper

-Eddie,Emmy,Jazzy!!!-gritaron tres chillantes y espantosas voces de mujeres

-corran!!!-dijo infantilmente Emmett

-no seas tonto!-gritamos Jasper y yo

-hola mi amor- me dijo la asquerosa de Tanya ¿amor?-te extrañe mucho bebé

-¿Qué te pasa?-me solté de su abrazo-tu y yo no somos nada!-le dije medio enojado

-Emmy!-grito Lauren-osito babosito!!-brinco

-hay osito!!-se burlo Jasper-no eres un osito cariñosito?-pregunto riéndose

-cállate!!-grito Emmett-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunto a Lauren

-obvio vengo a verte tontis!-dijo con un horrible puchero

-pero tú y yo ya no somos nada!!!-grito Emmett

-todas sabemos que no fue en serio-¿Qué no entienden?,¿Qué no fuimos claros?

-chicas-respiro Jasper-ustedes ya no son nuestras novias-dijo molesto-son medio lentas intelectualmente para nosotros-se empezó a reír

-Eddie!!-grito Tanya-tu me amas!!-me intento besar

-wacala!!-dije-no me toques-la separe delicadamente-no te aproveches de que sea un caballero-le dije molesto

-tienes otra verdad?-me pregunto-de seguro andas con una edecán-dijo molesta,!no es edecán!

-no-le negué-y si tuviera ¿a ti que te importa?-empecé a caminar a otro lado

-chicos quien está corriendo?-dijo Emmett señalando los carros

-corren genial-dijo Jasper-fácil están sobre los 200kms-contesto feliz

-vamos a ver-dije caminando a la pista

-espérame Edward!-grito Tanya

-chicos-dijo Emmett-esos carros se me hacen conocidos-se quedo pensando

-si a mí también-dijo Jasper,en ese momento me di cuenta de quienes eran las conductoras de esos carros

-son las chicas-dije tranquilamente

-wau!!!-tartamudeo Emmett

-cierra la boca-le grito Jasper-no me quiero mojar-se empezó a reír

-quienes son ellos?-pregunto muy interesada Tanya

-no son de su tipo-le conteste ,imaginándome sus caras cuando vieran a las conductoras

La carrera solo duró tres vueltas ,fue muy competitiva pero la ganadora fue la pequeña Alice,Jasper estaba muy feliz de eso,cuando salieron del carro empezamos a caminar para felicitar a la pequeña Alice

-hola!!-gritamos los tres,ellas solo voltearon a vernos

-quiénes son?-pregunto Lauren

En ese momento las chicas se nos fueron acercando con pasos muy sensuales,se empezaron a desabrochar un poco el casco,cuando llegamos a estar muy cerca se quitaron el casco

-hola chicos-dijeron las tres con una voz endemoniadamente sexy

-ustedes!!!!!!-gritaron las 3 retrasadas

-pero ustedes son las criadas de Chevrolet!!-dijo Jessica

-chicas-les dije a las estúpidas-les presento a las corredoras número uno de Nascar-señale a las tres hermosas ángeles

-no es cierto!!-Tanya tenía una cara de fotografía

-ya se dieron cuenta que atenderlas no entra en nuestro trabajo?-dijo enojada Bella!se ve tan hermosa!

-ya se conocía?-pregunto Emmett

-digamos que estas-dijo Rose señalando a Tanya y su grupo-pensaron que éramos sirvientas-contesto enojadas

-no es mi culpa que tengan la cara-dijo molesta Tanya

-pero mira quien lo dice-empezó a reírse Alice-ustedes tiene una cara de golfas que no pueden con ella-dijo molesta

-eso me consta-dijo Jasper

-son unas lesbianas!-grito Lauren

-eso no es una ofensa-dijo enojada Bella-si fuéramos lesbianas estaríamos orgullosas de eso-contesto bufando

-es más las chicas y yo las retamos –dijo Alice sonriendo

-para que no digan que jugamos sucio-contesto Rose-no será en la pista de manejo-empezó a reír

-será más bien aquí-dijo Bella señalando a todos los chicos

-de que se trata?-dijo Lauren

-fácil-dijo Rose

-vamos hacer una subasta de besos-contesto alegre-a la persona que le den más dinero por su beso gana-dijo Alice brincando

-obvio ganaremos-dijo muy segura Jessica

-eso ya lo veremos-respondió sonriendo Bella ! yo te compro un beso!

-chicos!!!!!-chiflo y grito Rose-tenemos que decirles algo-dijo con una voz sensual

-qué?-gritaron todos como idiotas

-subastaremos nuestros besos-dijo Alice-también estas señoritas-señalo al clan de las retrasadas

-están de acuerdo?-Bella pregunto mordiéndose el labio

-claro que sí!!-gritaron todos

-la subasta empezará en 1 hora-dijo Alice

-ahora chicas-dijo Rose-la que pierda tendrá un castigo-hablo maliciosamente

-el que sea?-pregunto Tanya

-el que quieran-sonrió Alice

-trato hecho-todas se dieron la mano

-las veremos en una hora-dijo Bells ,en ese momento las hermosas diosas del automovilismo se fueron al camping de Chevrolet

-verdad que ganaremos-me dijo Tanya

-déjame-me solté

Los chicos y yo estábamos muy ansiosos esperando a que esta subasta empezará

BELLA POV:

Después de que nos retiramos para ponernos de acuerdo con la subasta,las chicas y yo estábamos muy seguras de que podíamos ganar ,ya que casi todos los corredores nos habían invitado a salir y esta era su oportunidad para que nos besaran, realmente esperaba que ganáramos si perdíamos estaríamos en serios problemas

-chicas apúrense!!-empezó a jalarnos Alice

-qué pasa?-grite asustada

-tenemos que vestirnos muy sensuales-dijo Alice

-imagínense-hablo Rose-ninguno de los chicos nos ha visto en otra ropa que no sea el uniforme de Nascar- empezó a reír-se les saldrá la baba

-pero tenemos ropa aquí?-pregunte

-por supuesto!!-brinco Alice ,en ese momento abrió un gran Locker donde había muchísima ropa

-tu ponte esto-me aventó unas prendas

-tu esta-se la dio a Rose

-y yo me pondré este-dijo Alice

En ese momento las tres salimos corriendo a nuestros baños privados a ponernos la ropa,yo no me había dado cuenta de que me había dado hasta que me empecé a vestir ,era una playera muy pegada de color azul con estampado de la banda U2 ¡amo a U2!,despues me puse una mini falda de mezclilla que hacía que mis piernas se vieran más largas y al final unos converse de color negro con agujetas color rosa !me encantaba la ropa!, en ese momento salí a ver a mis amigas

-ya acabe!!-les grite

-wau!!!!-dijeron las tres

-te ves muy guapa-dijo Rose

-tu muy sexy-le dije,ella llevaba un vestido que hacía ver perfecto su cuerpo era de color negro y estaba un poquito arriba de sus rodillas de zapatillas llevaba unos tacones de 10 cm

-y yo?-pregunto Alice

-espectacular-conteste,ella llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados que mostraban sus perfectas curvas,una blusa de color verde que le quedaba a la perfección y traía unos tacones no tan altos

-maquillaje!!!-grito Rose-para ti Bells-me jalo-de sombra te voy a poner un poco de color azul-me dijo mientras me pintaba y de labial uno de color rosa –para ti Alice-dijo sentando a la duendecillo-te pondré una sombra de color verde y de labial un gloss transparente-y la maquillo muy rápido-y para mi-dijo buscando un color-sombra de color rosa y un labial rojo sangre-y se maquillo rapidísimo

-estamos guapísimas!!!-brinco Alice

-listas para ganar?-les pregunte

-siempre!!-gritaron mis mejores amigas

-vamos a aplastar a esas tontas!!-grito Rose

-furious ladies!!-juntamos nuestras manos

Llegamos al lugar donde sería la subasta,todos los chicos voltearon a vernos,pero yo solo tenía mis ojos puestos en mi dios de la velocidad,Edward es tan lindo,caballeroso, amable e inteligente ¿tendrá algún defecto?,el se me quedo viendo y se le abrió la boca completamente ,esto hizo que me sonrojara me empecé acercar a él

-hola Edward-lo salude

-hol..-tartamudeo-te vez hermosísima-se sonrojo

-gracias-le di un beso en la mejilla

-hey!!-grito Emmett-no regales tus besos!-me dijo sonriendo

-cierto-le guiñe un ojo a Edward-te veo al rato-y me fui con mis amigas

-bienvenidos a la primera subasta de besos de Nascar!!-dijo Emmett,el iba hacer el que dirigiría la subasta

-las reglas son fáciles-empezó serio-si quiere un beso de la chica,den todo su dinero!!-grito

-los besos no pueden pasar a otra cosa!!!-dijo rápido-con estas hermosuras nos quedaremos en la ruina-todos asintieron

-así que empecemos!!!-grito

-chicas suerte-nos deseamos

-disfruten su derrota!!-gritaron las tipas

-primero subastaremos a esta rubia falsa!!-Emmett empezó a reírse

-Emmy!!!-grito la aludida-soy rubia original!!

-esa ni ella se la cree-dijo Edward

-10 dólares-empezó Emmett-vendido por 40 dólares-dijo Emmett señalando Al comprador

-felicidades Tyler-gritamos mis amigos y yo

-gracias-nos sonrió

-sigamos-hablo Emmett-esta chica se llama Lauren-señalo a la siguiente subastada-escuchó 30 dólares!!-así paso unos minutos hasta que-¡vendida en 60 dólares!

-felicidades Ben!!-gritaron algunos corredores

-la siguiente es una chica hermosísima!!-dijo Emmett-Alice Brandon!!-grito

-hola!!-mando un sexy beso a los chicos

-40!!-grito un chico

-70-dijo Jasper

-80-grito Patrick

-90-volvio a ofrecer Jasper

-120-dijo el novio de Alice

-200-dijo Jasper,Patrick se quedo callado

-vendido a Jasper Hale!!-grito emocionado Emmett,Alice solo tenía una sonrisa en su cara ,Patrick estaba furioso

-la siguiente chica es una diosa-dijo Emmett-Rosalie Hale-muchos chicos chiflaron

-60-gritó James

-80-grito Eric

-150-grito James

-250-dijo Emmett,nadie más habló

-yupi!!!!-grito Emmett-gane yo!!!!-empezó a brincar-lo siento me emocione mucho-se disculpo-chicos solo quedan 2 chicas-nos señalo-les juro que ya no voy a pujar(asi se dice cuando van a comprar algo de la subasta)

-apúrate Emmy-dijo la odiosa de la que tenía por nombre de Tanya ,eso creo

-vamos bells!!!-gritaron mis amigas

-con quien seguimos?-pregunto Emmett-como quiero hacer sufrir a una persona-se quedo mirando algún tipo de los corredores -empezaremos con Tanya

-gracias Emmy-dijo Tanya

-cuanto por esta?-dijo Emmett un poco aburrido

-80-dijo Laurent

-100-hablo Embry

-Edward!!-grito Tanya

-1 dólar –se empezó a reír Edward

-250-dijo James

-300-gritó Quil

-vendida!!!-grito Emmett-creo que pagaste mucho-le dijo a Quil-pero cada quien sus gustos-empezó a reírse

-eres un idiota Emmett!!-Tanya lo golpeo-gane!!!!-dijo ella

-todavía falta Bells!!!-gritaron mis amigas

-y aquí tenemos a la más hermosa flash que eh visto-Emmett me abrazo-espero que dejaran dinero para esta belleza-me dio un beso en la mejilla-están listos?-pregunto

-si!!-grito desesperado Mike

-por dios no!!-me abrase mas a Emmett

-80-dijo Mike!no por favor!

-150-grito James

-180-grito Jacob,bueno a él le tengo confianza

-200-dijo molesto Mike!por favor alguien más!

-250-hablo Laurent

-280-dijo Jacob

-300-grito Mike viéndome! Asco!

-300 a la 1!-empezó a gritar Emmett!no por dios!!-300 a las 2!!-dijo emocionado

-500-grito Edward ¿esperen Edward quiere comprar un beso mío?

-eso es trampa!!-grito Mike

-no-negó tranquilamente Edward

-alguien más????-pregunto Emmett feliz-vendida a Edward Cullen-grito Emmett

-que?????????-grito Tanya-tú no puedes!!!!-dijo furiosa

-es mi dinero-dijo tranquilo Edward

-ganamos!!!!!-gritamos las chicas

-felicidades a los compradores-dijo feliz Emmett-los besos serán dados mañana-empezó a sonreír

-listas para su castigo?-dijimos felices

-fue trampa!!-gritaron, malas perdedoras

-ganamos limpio-dijo Alice

-su castigo se los daremos en unos minutos-dijo Rose con cara de mala

-vamos a ir a prepararlo-dije yo feliz, ya que para el castigo teníamos que ir a un supermercado

En ese momento nos fuimos corriendo al auto de Rose, este sería un castigo espectacular

ROSE POV:

Ya habíamos regresado de comprar todas las cosas necesarias para nuestro castigo especial,Alice se dedicaría a un parte en especifico,Bells y yo nos dedicaríamos a la parte sucia del plan ,en ese momento llegamos a donde estarían las estúpidas de Tanya,Lauren y Jessica

-ya regresamos-sonreí

-listas?-pregunto Bella

-les va encantar!!-brinco Alice

-espero que sea genial!!-dijo Jasper

En ese momento Alice saco los tres tintes que usaría para pintarles el cabello

-Tanya tu color será el rosa-dijo Alice mezclando el tinte para preparar un horrible rosa mexicano

-hasta el cabello lo tendrá de cabaretera!!!-señalo Emmett

-Lauren el tuyo será azul-le puso el tinte

-¡no!!!!!!!!!!!-empezó a gritar

-Jessica tu cabello será morado-se lo puso rápidamente

Ellas empezaron a gritar,creo que lo que más amaban era su cabello,el siguiente paso era de lo más asqueroso pero teníamos que hacerlo, mezclamos en una cubeta chocolate y cabezas de pescado

-lista bella?-le pregunte a mi amiga

-siempre-me sonrió

-que es eso?-pregunto riendo Edward

-ya lo verás-dijo Alice mientras ponía mas tinte a Tanya

Agarre un cuchara y empecé a mezclar bien los ingredientes

-tírasela!!-le di una pequeña cubeta a Bella para que se la aventara a Tanya

-disfrútalo!-dijo Bella, en ese momento le lanzo la asquerosa mezcla a los pechos

-ah!!!!!!-grito-wacala quítenmela!!

-miren ese pescado le gusto tu pecho!!-Jasper señalo a la cabeza de pescado que se había puesto en los pechos de esta

-jajajajajaja-todos reímos

-te lo mereces Tanya-dijo Edward

-te quiero Eddy-le contesto la zorra

-ya te dije que no me digas Eddy!!!-dijo furioso-si me quisieras no me molestarías!!!

Así siguió la venganza, mañana sería un gran día ya que besaría a Emmett ,ya quiero que se pasen las horas tan rápido!!

**Wola chicas aki les dejo otro capi el núm 3 **

**Espero que les guste ,el otro capi estoy pensando entre "****benditas subastas" o "un beso especial"**

**Las invito a k se pasen a mi otro fic "****gimnasia del amor" **

**Sin mas k decir **

**Jezzikita cullen**


	4. Un beso especial

**Wola chicas y chicos (nocturnal depression no te discrimino jajaja) espero que estén super **

**Hoy estoy triste por que una de las mejores escritoras de fan fiction de twilight ****Daddy s Little Cannibal****murió el 8 de mayo ,espero que pueda descansar en paz y que dios le de paz y mucho amor**

**Bueno despues de estas malas noticias "el show debe continuar"**

**Chicos quiero invitarlos a mis fics "****GIMNASIA DEL AMOR" ****y a mi nuevo fic "****WELCOME TO THE MOULIN ROUGE****" este es la adaptación de la peli con Edward y Bells**

**Despues de darle publicidad a mis fics les agradezco sus hermosos reviews los leo todos **

**Emic:jajaj q bueno q te gustaron los fics ,espero que te sigan gustando y te puedas pasar por el nuevo**

**Rosaliehaledecullen:si yo tamb amo a Edward, y Em es tan lindo jajajajjaja**

**Rei Hino Cullen:en este los chicos se lo cobran!!**

**Aridenere:gracias por leer mis fics bezos**

**RosalieCulle10:graxias por votar **

**Pazzitah:hey muchas gracias por tu lindo comment aki la continuaxion**

**Ammyriddle:mil gracias por la corrección,luego se me van las cabras bien cabron jajajajaja **

**Sweet Doll x:que bueno que te gustó aki la conti**

**edwardKname:jajaja si admito que fue gracioso**

**Nocturnal Depression:jajajaja te juro k no te discrimino ahora en todos mis fics también pongo la palabra chicos en tu honor jajajajajajja bezoz**

**Lyra Cullen:jajaj si yo tamb me reí mucho con las tonterías de Jazz y Emmett**

**Sakura Daidouji:aki el siguiente cap disfrutalo y esta es la conti!!! Jajaja**

**En las votaciones de los nombres esta vez estuvo reñida pero el ganador fue (tantantantan) "un Beso especial"**

**Despues de todo vámonos al capi!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 4 "Un beso especial"**

EDWARD POV:

La noche había pasado muy lenta,casi no podía dormir,solo me la pasaba imaginando como sería mi beso con Bella,definitivamente tenía que ser en un lugar muy especial ,estaba pensando todo esto cuando…..

-Edward!!!-grito Emmett

-que carajos te pasa idiota?-le pregunte molesto

-amaneció de malas Eddy?-me dijo riéndose

-no soy Eddy!-me molestaba mucho que me dijeran así

-chicos!!-grito Jasper-tranquilos-dijo mas serio

-ya pensaron como se cobraran sus besos?-pregunto Emmett

-no-dijimos al mismo tiempo

-quiero que sea muy especial,que nunca nadie la haya besado igual que yo-dije suspirando

-oye tú no eres del clan de Alec?-me pregunto-ahora te voy a tener que llamar Edwarda-dijo Emmett

-eres un idiota-le dije lanzándole mi almohada

-yo quiero que recuerde mi piel-dijo Jasper

-tenemos que planear algo muy romántico-dije serio

-te gusta Bella?-me pregunto Emmett

-te gusta Rose?-le pregunte,obvio no le iba a decir que yo sentía algo por Bella

-ahh-fue lo único que pudo decir

-si le gusta-contesto Jasper

-hey no te metas o te traigo a Demetri-dijo Emmett riéndose,nos había contado su historia con Alec o Alexandra

-no!!!-Jasper grito asustadísimo

En ese momento se me había ocurrido una idea genial para besar a Bella,espero que a ella le gustará tanto como me gustaría a mí,estaba deseoso por besar sus carnosos y suaves labios

-Edward-me pego Jasper

-qué?-pregunte todavía un poco ido

-ya tenemos que ir al autódromo-me dijo

-ok-conteste-ya voy

El viaje al autódromo se me había hecho muy corto,solo me la pasaba pensando en la sorpresa que le prepararía a Bella para recibir mi beso

-hola-una hermosa voz susurro en mi oído

-hol.a.a-dije un poco nervioso

-listo para el beso?-me pregunto Bells en un tono muy sexy

-en realidad no-dije,¿ella se veía un poco triste?

-esta bien-me contesto seria

-en realidad quería ver si después de tu entrenamiento podemos ir a otro lugar para recibir mi premio-dije sonriendo pícaramente

-está bien-contesto guiñándome un ojo

-paso por ti a las 3:00-me dijo mordiéndose el labio!por dios eso es muy sexy!!!

-adiós-me despedí mientras ella se iba

-cierra la boca-dijo Emmett

-ella me va a volver loco!!-dije sonriendo-es tan perfecta

-Edward te estás enamorando?-me pregunto Jasper

-no-negué-ya lo estoy-dije suspirando

-a ella también le gustas,se le nota mucho-se empezó a reír Emmett

-a ver a qué horas!!!-dijo Leah molesta-a entrenar señoritos!!-dijo nalgueándonos a los tres

-para eso son pero se piden!!-dijo Emmett

-Emmett me las das?-dijo Jasper riéndose

-aléjate!!-Emmett se fue corriendo a su carro

El entrenamiento fue muy divertido, Jasper y Emmett se la pasaban bromeando y yo me la pasaba pensando en Bella¿ella podría sentir lo mismo que yo?,espero que pronto lo descubra

-se acabo el entrenamiento-dijo Leah-Edward quiero que aceleres un poco más en las rectas-me hablo

-claro-le dije sonriendo-¿Qué horas son?-le pregunte ansioso

-las 2:45-me contesto-¿tienes algo que hacer?-me pregunto

-si-afirme

-ya eres libre!!-me grito-ya te puedes ir-en ese momento salí corriendo para quitarme el uniforme y ponerme ropa normal

-Edward?-pregunto Bella asomándose a los vestidores

-ya voy-le dije,en ese momento salí

-wau-dijo mirándome

-qué??-le pregunte¿me veo mal?

-te vez muy bien-dijo sonrojándose

-no tanto como tu hermosa-le dije besando su mano-¿ya nos podemos ir?-le pregunte

-claro-me contesto-a donde vamos?-me pregunto

-sorpresa-le di mi sonrisa torcida

-odio las sorpresas-dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero

-esta te va a gustar-bueno eso espero

-ok-dijo tocando mi mano

Llegamos a la primera parada de la cita,iríamos a que nos dijeran como fuimos en nuestras vidas pasadas ,siempre tuve ganas de hacer eso

-que es esto?-me pregunto asustada

-preguntaremos de nuestras vidas pasadas-le dije sonriendo

-siempre tuve ganas de saber eso-me contesto emocionada

-bienvenidos,soy Madame Charlotte-nos dijo una señora gorda con mucho maquillaje

-gracias- contestamos los dos

-venimos a que nos diga como fuimos en nuestras otras vidas-dije serio

-siéntense-nos señalo las sillas-dame tu mano-le dijo a Bella

-veo que tú eras muy torpe en tu otra vida,te caías a cada rato-dijo riéndose, Bella solo se sonrojo-veo que te enamoraste de alguien que se llamaba Edward-dijo seria ¿Edward?

-¿edward?-pregunto Bella

-si-afirmo-te casaste con él y murieron de viejos-dijo Charlotte sonriendo-su amor era muy puro

-ah gracias-dijo Bella

-tu mano chico-me observo-veo que en tu vida pasada te enamoraste perdidamente-dijo tocando mi mano-ella se llamaba Isabella-¿esto será broma?-de hecho veo que nunca la dejaste de amar

-gracias-le dije soltándome rápidamente

-como se llaman?-nos pregunto

-Edward-le conteste,ella abrió los ojos rápidamente

-yo soy Bella-contesto la más hermosa mujer

-son ustedes!!!-gritó la bruja

-disculpe?-pregunto Bella

-nada,cosas mías-dijo la bruja

Rápidamente le pague a la bruja y salimos corriendo de ese lugar

-eso fue extraño-dijo Bella

-demasiado-conteste-bueno vamos al siguiente lugar-le dije besando su mejilla

-si-afirmo,en ese momento subimos al carro

No tardamos mucho para llegar a otro punto ,este era una biblioteca,espero que a Bella le gustará esta parte

-una biblioteca?-me pregunto

-si-le dije-si no quieres entrar nos vamos-le hable un poco triste

-no!!!-grito-me encanta la idea

En ese momento entramos a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que me ayudaría en estos momentos

-siéntate-le dije señalando-una silla,en esos momentos fui por el libro

-te voy a leer-le hable sonriendo

-de acuerdo-dijo mirándome a los ojos

En ese momento fije mi vista en el poema

Te amo

Te amo de una manera inexplicable.  
De una forma inconfesable.  
De un modo contradictorio.  
Te amo  
Con mis estados de ánimo que son muchos,  
y cambian de humor continuamente.  
Por lo que ya sabes,  
El tiempo.  
La vida.  
La muerte.

-Ella solo se me quedaba viendo con mucha confusión

Te amo  
con el mundo que no entiendo.  
Con la gente que no comprende.  
Con la ambivalencia de mi alma.  
Con la incoherencia de mis actos,  
Con la fatalidad del destino.  
Con la conspiración del deseo.  
Con la ambigüedad de los hechos.  
Aún cuando te digo que no te amo, te amo.  
Hasta cuando te engaño, no te engaño.  
En el fondo, llevo a cabo un plan,  
para amarte... mejor.  
Pues, aunque no lo creas, mi piel  
extraña enormemente  
la ausencia de tu piel.

-realmente deseaba que ella me amará como yo la amaba a ella

Te amo.  
Sin reflexionar, inconscientemente,  
irresponsablemente,  
espontáneamente,  
involuntariamente,  
por instinto,  
por impulso,  
irracionalmente.  
En efecto no tengo argumentos lógicos,  
ni siquiera improvisados  
para fundamentar este amor que siento por ti,  
que surgió misteriosamente de la nada,  
que no ha resuelto mágicamente nada,  
y que milagrosamente, de a poco, con poco y nada  
ha mejorado lo peor de mi.

Ella mordió sus labios inconsientemente,en ese momento quería besarla lo más apasionadamente que pudiera

Te amo.  
Te amo con un cuerpo que no piensa,  
con un corazón que no razona,  
con una cabeza que no coordina.  
Te amo  
incomprensiblemente.  
Sin preguntarme, por qué te amo.  
Sin importarme por qué te amo.  
Sin cuestionarme por qué te amo.  
Te amo  
sencillamente porque te amo.  
Yo mismo no se por qué te amo.

En el momento que termine me fui acercando a ella,Bella me miraba sumamente confundida

-me trato de decir,mientras yo reducía mas la distancia

-si bella?-le pregunte a 20 cms de sus labios

Lo que leíste del poema que significa?-me pregunto muy sonrojada

-ahhh fácil-dije mirándola-No sé cómo decirte que te amo, por eso es que utilizo lindas frases romanticas,y es seguro que ellas te dicen lo mucho que tú me impactas-le conteste nervioso

-Edward yo….-la corte

-Bella sé que es muy poco tiempo,pero es que eres extraordinaria,desde el primer momento que te vi sabía que tú eras la persona con la que quería pasar mi vida-le dije tomándole la mano-Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?-le hable

En ese momento ya no podía aguantar más,corte la distancia de nuestros labios y la bese tiernamente,ella al principio no me lo correspondía ¿No le gusto?,pero después empezó a subir sus cálidas manos a mi cabello, ella me beso como si me amará también ,profundizamos el beso y jugué con su lengua ,su sabor era indescriptible !esta mujer me vuelve loco!,los dos teníamos la necesidad de respirar por lo que separe mis labios de sus dulces y carnosos labios

-eso fue..-trate de decir

-perfecto-contesto ella-Edward-me miro fijamente

-que paso?-le pregunte un poco preocupado

-Decirte que te amo es poco, besarte y desearte es poco, hasta hacerte feliz es poco.. todo es poco para demostrarte que moriría por tu amor-me dijo tomando mi mano-Me rindo, confieso que te amo, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me rindo ante ti, porque sólo pienso en ti, y mi tributo será entregarte mi ser-¿bella me ama?,soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo!!!

-Bella-la acerque más-tu me amas?-le pregunte

-claro tontito-dijo besando mi nariz

-te amo-le dije dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios

-yo también-se acercó para besarme de una manera increíble

-quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunte

-por supuesto-dijo volviéndome a besar

Este era el día más feliz de mi vida Bella me amaba de la misma manera de cómo yo la amaba,¿Cómo les iría a los chicos?

ALICE POV:

Las chicas y yo ya habíamos acabado nuestro entrenamiento,las 3 estábamos nerviosas porque hoy los chicos se cobrarían el beso de la subasta,yo deseaba con todo mi ser que Jazz me besará,pero estaba muy preocupada por Patrick,el era mi mejor amigo se que suena mal,pero no lo amo,todo esto es por mi miedo al estar sola…

-Allie-me gritó el hombre más hermoso

-ya voy Jasper!!-le grite-voy por mi bolso-el me espero

En ese momento salí corriendo a los locker por mi bolsa,cuando iba de regreso me encontré a mi novio Patrick

-Alice-me hablo

-qué pasa?-le pregunte

-te amo-me dijo besándome

-me tengo que ir-le dije quitando mi mano

-adiós-se despidió triste

-ya!!-fui corriendo con Jasper

-ok-dijo sonriendo-vámonos

-a donde?-le pregunte

-al cine-me dijo sonriendo

-me encanta el cine!!!-le grite-que peli vamos a ver?-le pregunte

-Diario de una pasión-me dijo tranquilamente

-oye pero esa tiene años-le dije muy segura

-si-afirmo-iremos a un cine antiguo ,donde pasan películas románticas-dijo sonriéndome

-genial!!-amaba este plan

La película se había acabado para mí gusto muy rápido ,había llorado horriblemnte¿digánme quien no lloraría si ve como se muere Allie y Noah?

-toma-Jazz me dio un pañuelo

-gracias-le agradecí-que considerado

-un gusto-empezó a sonreír-tengo que decirte algo-me dijo serio

-dime-le sonreí

-se que tu estas con Patrick-me miro tristemente-pero es que ya no puedo ocultarlo más-dijo un poco desesperado

-qué pasa?-le pregunte preocupada

-Ayer sentí que el cielo eras tú, que mi vida solo pasa por ti, que mis labios necesitan besarte, que mis manos pertenecen a tu piel, que mis ojos solo pueden mirarte a ti, que mi sonrisa es tuya...que mi corazón solo puede enamorarse de ti –dijo acercándoseme

-Jasper yo……-traté de decir

-no digas nada-el se acerco más

En ese momento el junto nuestros labios,en ese instante sentí como si mil fuegos artificiales explotaran,con Patrick nunca había sentido algo así,en ese momento para mí solo existía Jasper y sus labios,me beso tiernamente tocando mis mejillas,yo puse mis manos en su cuello y le regrese el beso,pero en ese momento recordé a Patrick,el había sido siempre lindo conmigo yo no puedo hacerle esto.

-jasper-me aleje de él

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto muy asustado

-me tengo que ir-le dije zafándome de sus brazos,en ese momento empecé a correr

-alice!!!!!!!!-grito el hombre del cual yo estaba pérdidamente enamorada¿me podría pasar algo peor?

EMMETT POV:

Hoy besaré a Rose!!!!!!!!,!cálmate Emett!!,pero ¿quién se puede calmar si va a besar a Rose?

Esa mujer es mi perdición,esos hermosos ojos y esa encantadora sonrisa me trae babeando

-Rose!-le hable

-grandulón-me guiño un ojo

-lista para irnos?-le pregunte

-si vámonos-me dio un beso en el cuello!por dios que bien se sintió eso!

En ese momento la subí a mi adorado Jeep

-vamos a ir a un lugar que me gusta mucho-le dije sonriendo

-a donde?-me pregunto seductoramente

-te has lanzado del paracaídas ?-le pregunte emocionado

-no-me contesto

-pues hoy lo harás-le dije sonriendo

-no te lo creo!!!-me hablo feliz

-si-afirme

-años que quiero hacer eso-me sonrió

En ese momento maneje al bosque donde nos estaba esperando el instructor,yo era un experto en el paracaídas,le dimos las instruccionesa la sexy Rose y ella solo escuchaba

-Emmett-me nombro

-si??-le pregunte

-esto es lo más genial-me beso la mejilla

-qué bueno que te gusto

-me encanta!!!

en ese momento empezamos a subir a la avioneta

-nerviosa?-le pregunte

-como nunca!!!-grito

-todo saldrá bien-la trate de calmar

-gracias-me miro a los ojos

-listos???-nos pregunto el piloto

-si!!!-grite,en ese momento abría la puerta de la avioneta para aventarnos

-vamos Rose!!!-grite

En ese momento los dos brincamos,el viento en mi cara era una sensación extraordinaria,Rose gritaba lo más fuerte que podía,este era mi momento y no lo desaprovecharía,me acerqué a donde estaba ella y rápidamente la bese,el beso duro pocos segundos ,pero ha sido el beso más apasionado que me eh dado y aparte el mas sensual,nos separamos para abrir el paracaídas a los poco minutos ya estábamos en tierra

-wau!!!!!-grito Rose-esto a sido genial!!!!-dijo

-que bueno que te gusto-le conteste

-me encanto!!-y fue corriendo para abrazarme

-Rose yo tengo que decirte algo-dije serio por primera vez en mi vida

-dime-me dijo mirándome

-Anoche pedí a un ángel que fuese a protegerte mientras dormías. Al rato volvió y le pregunté por qué había vuelto. Una ángel no necesita que otro lo proteja, me respondió-le dije nervioso -¿Me permites utilizar tu teléfono? Quiero llamar a mi madre para decirle que he conocido a la chica de mis sueños-le pregunte

-Rose quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunte rápidamente

-Emmett yo………

**Wola chicos y chicas aki este capi fue mas ****romántico, que le dirá Rose?????**

**Bueno estaba pensando para el próximo cap ponerle "aceitando un poco al amor" o "ponle frenos a esta relación" cual les gusta mas???**

**Kiero invitarlos a mis otros fic el primero es "****Gimnasia del amor****" y el otro es mi nuevo fic espero que lo visiten se llama ****"Welcome to the Moulin Rouge"**** este es la adaptación de la película pero con nuestros adorados Edward-Bells **

**Bueno sin mas k decir me despido **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	5. Ponle frenos a esta relación

**WOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS!!**

**Aki con el sig cap de este fic **

**Kiero agradezerles sus lindos reviews **

**Los invito a k se pasen por mis otros fics "gimnasia del amor" y "welcome to the moulin rouge"**

**Rei Hino Cullen:pues en este Patrick no será muy feliz que digamos jajajaj**

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN:JAJAJAJ mil gracias por todo,gracias por comentar en este y en gimnasia cuidate muixo**

**Sakura Daidouji:aki la conti mil gracias por tu review te mando bezos!!**

**Rosaliehaledecullen:si la noticia fue muy mala(admito que yo me quede en shock) y yo tamb adoro a Em pero prefiero a Edward jajajaj**

**Sweet Doll X:mil gracias por leer mis fics ,y aki la continuaxión**

**Ammyriddle:yo tamb digo eso,Patrick no se puede comparar con Jasper!!! Jajajja no seas tonta Alice!!!**

**EdwardKname:si pobre Jazz espero que en este cap le vaia bien**

**Lyra Cullen:hey muchas gracias k bueno k te gusto,espero que tamb te guste este**

**Nocturnal Depression:admito que llore muchísimo cuando vi esa peli,te admiro por no haber llorado jajajajajajajja,y ps en este cap verás que le dijo Rose a Em**

**De capi el ganador fue (tantantantan) "Ponle frenos a esta relación" Mil gracias por votar**

**Sin mas k decir vámonos al capi**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 5 "Ponle frenos a esta relación"**

ROSE POV:

Estaba sin habla,Emmett me había besado de una manera tan excitante que no podía dejar de pensar en el beso¿amo a Em?

-rose quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunto

-emmmm-traté de decir-yo….

-no digas nada-me toco los labios-sé que es muy pronto,pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-me abrazó-solo dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz-me sonrió-por favor-me hizo un puchero-no tienes que contestarme ahora-me llevo a mi carro-hablamos mañana va??-me dijo un poco triste

-adiós-me despedí

El viaje al departamento fue muy rápido,ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya me encontraba estacionando mi coche a lado del de Alice

-hola guapa-me dijo Alice

-wola-le dije –que te pasa?-ella estaba llorando-estas llorando??-le pregunte

-Rose te puedo preguntar algo??-me dijo mi amiga

-claro-le respondí

-si encuentras al amor de tu vida pero estas con otra persona a la que quieres mucho que harías??-me pregunto

-Alice-la mire a los ojos-por más que quiera a esa persona,yo buscaría mi felicidad-le dije sinceramente

-es que yo adoro a Patrick-me dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas

-pero no lo amas-le dije seria-no te alejes de Jasper por no hacerle daño a Pat

-crees que tengo que terminar a Pat??-me pregunto

-por supuesto-dije rápidamente-amas a Jazz no???-le pregunte

-hoy me di cuenta que si-suspiro-cuando me beso sentí miles de sensaciones-sonrió

-no seas tonta!!-grite-mañana mismo tienes que acabar con Patrick

-y a ti que te pasa??-me pregunto

-Em me pidió ser su novia-dije seria

-le dijiste que si verdad??-me pregunto

-no le dije nada-conteste mirando el piso

-no te gusta??-pregunto tocando mis mejillas

-si me gusta-dije rápidamente-pero tengo miedo que solo me quiera por mi cuerpo-le conteste

-tú no solo eres cuerpo-grito enojada-¡eres una de las mejores corredoras de Nascar!!-me miro-muchos hombres se morirían por estar a tu lado aun sin ese cuerpo de tentación que tienes-me dijo riendo

-gracias peque-le dije abrazándola

-hola chicas-nos saludo Bella

-alo-le contestamos las 2

-como te fue con Edward?-pregunto Alice

-chicas!!!!-grito Bells-Edward y yo somos novios-dijo muy alegre mi amiga

-wau!!!!-gritamos-felicidades amiga!!!!

-y a ustedes como les fue en sus besos??-pregunto mi sonriente amiga

-mi beso con Emmett estuvo de altura-dije recordando ese beso

-el mío con Jasper fue tan romántico-suspiro la enana

-chicas ya vieron qué hora es??-dijo asustada Bella

-las 3 de la mañana-conteste!por dios es tardísimo!

-vámonos a dormir mañana será un día muy largo-nos dijo Alice

La noche fue bastante extraña yo no podía dejar de pensar en Emmett ¿estoy enamorada de él?¿qué le voy a decir mañana? eran preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza, gracias a dios me dormí rápidamente

-ring..ring…ring…-sonó mi estúpido celular ¡déjame dormir!!

-quien carajos es?-pregunte molesta

-soy Tanya idiota-me contesto la asquerosa esa

-que quieres?-le pregunte más molesta

-les queremos advertir que dejen a nuestros hombres-dijo la tonta

-tus hombres???-me empecé a reír-ellos no son cosas para tener dueña-dije mas molesta

-eso me vale-dijo la caprichosa-esto es una advertencia-contesto

-a mí nadie me amenaza ¿Por qué no mejor vas a decirle eso a los chicos?-le pregunte

-créeme que ellos sabrán que ustedes son solo machorras-machorra yo??

-vete a la mierda!!!-le grite y colgué el teléfono

-quien era??-pregunto asustada Bells

-Tanya-dije como si fuera una grosería-nos amenazó para que dejáramos a sus hombres-le hable con el tono que uso la golfa esa

-Edward es mi novio!!!-grito Bella furiosa

-lo sabemos-dijimos Alice y yo

-esto no se puedes quedar así-habló Alice

-en que estas pensando Allie?-pregunto Bella

-bueno primero tengo que hablar con Pat-suspiro-después le diré a jazz que lo amo-dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos

-genial!!!-gritamos Bella y yo

-pero después de eso joderemos un poco al club de las idiotas (apodo que usamos para Tanya y las demás)

-perfecto-conteste-pero primero a romper con Patrick-abrase a la pequeña Alice

-si-afirmo-me voy chicas!!!!-grito

ALICE POV:

Este día iba a ser my triste por qué haría sufrir al encantador de Patrick ,pero por otro lado sería muy feliz porque por fin le declararía mi amor a Jasper,¿pero como se los diré??,tome mi carro del estacionamiento y me fui directo al autódromo ,el viaje fue rapidísimo ¿Cómo no serlo si manejas a 200kms?,y en ese momento vi al hombre que durante unos cuantos años me había dado muchas alegrías

-hola Pat-lo salude

-hola peque-dijo acercándose para besarme,pero yo me aleje-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto triste

-tenemos que hablar-le conteste muy seria

Yo también tengo que hablar contigo- me dijo feliz-te paso algo?-me pregunto preocupado-¿alguien te hizo daño??

-no-negué-podemos hablar en un lugar más privado??-le señale la oficina de mi equipo

-si-me dijo caminando –bueno ya estamos aquí-me miro

-Patrick-le tome la mano-estos años han sido maravillosos, me has tratado como nunca nadie me había tratado, eres un hombre encantador-lo mire a los ojos

-y eso qué????-me pregunto confuso

-es que hace poco tiempo me di cuenta que mi corazón no se acelera cuando me tocas ,o cuando me besas o me hablas-le conteste rápidamente

-eso quiere decir qué?????-pregunto

-que te adoro muchísimo-lo abracé llorando

-pero no me amas????-pregunto

-Patrick yo creí que te amaba pero entonces paso un carro hermoso y me llamo la atención-trate de darle un ejemplo para que el pudiera entenderlo

-quién es él?-me pregunto enojado

-el amor de mi vida-le conteste –yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos-le mire

-no puedo Alice-me contesto-yo si te amo-me miro

-perdóname-le dije llorando

-soy un estúpido-se jalo un poco su cabello-hoy te iba a pedir que fueras mi esposa-me enseño una cajita aterciopelada,yo solo abrí mucho la boca

-oh por dios-dije llorando más

-siempre me imagine este día-me hablo-pero nunca pensé que terminará así-se empezó a reír sarcásticamente-esto lo tomaré como que no te quieres casar conmigo-dijo derramando varias lágrimas

-te juro que daría mi vida por corresponderte de esa manera-le tome la cara con mis dos manos-pero creo que lo que siento por ti es un amor de hermanos-el solo hizo un gesto de dolor

-entonces esto es la despedida???-me pregunto

-si-afirme-siempre te voy a querer-le bese una mejilla

-Adiós Alice-salió de la oficina de nuestro equipo

En ese momento solo me puse a llorar como loca ¿me iba a proponer matrimonio??,como por un beso de Jasper podía pasar todo esto??,estaba tan confundida que no dejaba de pensar sobre el tema,pero todo dejo de tener sentido cuando

-estas bien??-me pregunto la voz más hermosa

-Patrick me propuso matrimonio-le conteste,vi como se ponía triste

-felicidades-trato de sonreírme-espero que sean muy felices-me abrazo

-es que no entiendes-le conteste-le dije que no-Jasper solo sonreía

-porque?-me pregunto

-porque no lo amo-conteste rápidamente-me di cuenta que la forma como lo amo es mas como de un amigo-dije mirándolo-aparte estoy enamorada de otra persona

-deberías ir a decirle tus sentimientos-me dijo serio

-tú crees?-le pregunte

-por supuesto-trato de sonreírme pero se veía que no lo sentía

-gracias-le bese la mejilla,en ese momento salí corriendo a mi vestidor para ponerme un vestido que me encantaba, cuando regrese Jasper todavía estaba sentado en el mismo lugar

-ya le dijiste??-me pregunto

-no-negué

-te vez muy hermosa-señalo mi vestido-sería un completo imbécil si te dice que no

-gracias-dije muy sonrojada

-qué esperas???-me pregunto

-es que….-pensé la manera más adecuada para decirle a Jasper que lo amaba-Quiero quererte y solo puedo amarte, quiero olvidarte pero vives en mi mente, quiero no oírte pero gritas en mi corazón.. quiero alejarme pero estas en mi-el solo se me quedo viendo con la boca muy abierta-Te representaría cánticos, te recitaría poemas, te escribiría cartas de amor, pero prefiero decirte dos palabras: te quiero-en ese momento me quede callada

-Alice yo-dijo Jazz muy nervioso

-shhhhh-lo calle-en ese momento acerque mis labios a los de él

El beso fue el más tierno que jamás en mi vida había tenido,las manos de Jazz tocando mi cintura era lo único que deseaba en esos momentos,cuando estaba con él sentía que el tiempo se quedaba parado y solo estábamos él y yo,el beso tuvo que terminar por falta de aire

-y que piensas??-le pregunte

-sería un completo idiota si me niego no??-dijo riéndose

-definitivamente-le conteste

-Alice sé que es muy pronto pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunto

-por supuesto que sí!!!-brinque como loca

-te amo-me dijo

-yo también-le conteste besándolo

Definitivamente este era un día para recordar,espero que los días en la Nascar sean extraordinarios

EMMETT POV

Emmett eres un idiota!!¿cómo pudiste creer que semejante diosa te podía amar?,miles de esas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza cuando de pronto

-concéntrate Emmett!!-me grito Edward-por poco y me atropellas-dijo fingiendo enojo

-lo siento-le conteste,estaba un poco celoso porque Bella si lo amaba

-que te pasa?-me pregunto

-Rose no me quiere-dije muy triste

-ella te lo dijo?-me volvió a preguntar

-no fue necesario-le conteste-le dije que la amaba y ella no me dijo nada!!!-grite

-tal vez estaba nerviosa o algo así-me dijo mi buen amigo

-o tal vez no me ama-conteste molesto

-tiempo al tiempo-Edward me contesto

-ya quisiera ver tu cara si Bells no te hubiera dicho que sí-le dije

-pero Bella me ama-me sonrió-y Rose también a ti solo que tiene miedo-me dijo

-y que hago?-le pregunte

-tu deja que ella saque el tema-me dijo

-entonces tengo que dejar que Rose me domine?-le pregunte riéndome

-no es para tanto-sonrió

-es que yo la amo muchísimo-suspire

-se te nota-me dijo

-Emmy!!!-grito una voz molesta

-que quieres Lauren??-le pregunte a mi ex

-te quiero a ti!!-me dijo con un horrible puchero

-pero yo no-le hable-podrías dejarnos a mi esposa y a mi solos?-le pregunte ,Edward solo reía

-Edward es tu esposa??-pregunto la estúpida!cree que soy gay!-pobre Tanya se va a morir cuando se entere-Edward trataba de no carcajearse

-Edward mi esposa???-pregunte –por supuesto que no!!!-grite-yo no soy gay-le dije

-entonces???-me pregunto

-yo estaba hablando de Sandy-señale a mi hermoso carro ¿o carra?

-prefieres a este estúpido auto que a tu novia?-me pregunto molesta

-este estúpido carro-señale a Sandy-es mi compañera de competencias y la que me da alegrías y muchas sensaciones-dije-mientras tú-la mire con despecho-solo me traes molestas y muchos ascos-conteste riéndome

-eres un grosero Emmett!!!-grito corriendo hacia la puerta

-creo que la ofendiste-dijo Edward mientras limpiaba su carro

-no me importa-hable

-Emmett!!-me grito una hermosísima diosa

-hola Rose-la salude

-lindo carro-señalo a Sandy

-gracias-la mire a los ojos-a que debo tu linda visita?-le pregunte

-Em tengo que hablar contigo-me sonrió

-creo que Bella me habla-dijo Edward para dejarnos solos

-listo-le dije-¿de qué quieres hablar?-le pregunte

-de nosotros-me sonrió

-que pasa con nosotros?-le dije

-Em yo nunca en mi vida eh tenido un novio formal-me miro a los ojos-quiero que entiendas que me da mucho miedo que me hagan sufrir-me toco la mano-por eso quiero proponerte que primero intentemos ser amigos-me dijo sonriéndome-si nos llevamos bien,podemos ser algo más-se mordió el labio!esa mujer me va a matar!!-¿Qué te parece?-me pregunto

-esta bien-le conteste un poco triste¿pero mejor ser amigos a no ser nada no?

-ah y otra cosa-me hablo

-qué?-le pregunte

En ese momento me conto como Tanya las había amenazado,los dos habíamos planeado hacerla pagar por eso,definitivamente mañana sería un gran día

**Wola chicas y chicos!!**

**Aki les dejo el cap **

**¡alice y Jazz ya son novios!!!,lástima que Rose y Em solo sean amigos,pero como dice Edward,tiempo al tiempo **

**Como siempre quiero invitarlas a k pasen a mis otros fics "****GIMNASIA DEL AMOR" Y "WELCOME TO THE MOULIN ROUGUE"**

**PARA EL PROXIMo cap como vimos todos se unirán para molestar al club de las idiotas**

**Estaba pensando entre ****"todos contra las idiotas!" o "Tanya tennos miedo"**

**Sin mas k decir me despido **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	6. Tanya tennos miedo!

**Wola chicos y chicas espero k estén super bien **

**Se k en este me tarde una semana pero tengo una excelente escuxa jaj**

**Es k acabe la prepa y como la acabe bien ps ya saben las típicas fiestas de graduación y estas duraron 2 semanas pero ps ya e acabaron y aki estoy de nuevo espero k estén muy bien el siguiente cap lo público el sábado **

**Los invito a k pasen a mis otros fics "gimnasia del amor y Welcome to the Moulin Rouge"**

**Mil gracias por visitarlos**

**Les mando muchos saludos **

**Les agradezco sus reviews ah**

**Joa19:dentro de pokitos capítulos sabremos si la desición de Rose fue la correcta**

**Gladys:hey mil gracias por visitar este fic!!**

**Roi-joselin:jajajja si no kiere a Emmett k no lo mande jajajja**

**Aridenere:mil gracias por todo **

**Rei Hino Cullen:si pobre Patrick k no lo manden!!! Jajaj muchas chicas se lo kedarían**

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN:a mi tampoco me gusto k Rose no quisiera ser novia de Em,pero ya pronto se dara cuenta de su idiotez**

**Rosaliehaledecullen:yo tamb kiero k Em ande con Rose!!! Pero ella se va a dar cuenta **

**Sweet Doll X:jajajajajja espero k este te guste**

**Abby:yo tamb kiero k Rose se de cuenta!!!! Pero se va a dar cuenta y en este tenemos venganza!! Jaja**

**EdwardKname:si ya mátenlas jajaj pero en este les va a ir mal cuidate!**

**Rosaliecullen10:gracias por tu voto cuidate!**

**Nocturnal Depression:ps digamos k alguien llegará a poner recelosa a la pobre Rose**

**Iovs Cullen:hey gracias por pasarte a este fic espero k te sigan gustando mis fics**

**Lyra Cullen:próximamente Rose se dará cuenta del error que cometió cuidate muixo!!**

**Ps les agradezco mil k votaran para el capi de este fic el ganador fue (tambores) "Tanya tennos miedo!"**

**Ps ya sin más k decirles vámonos a este capi**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Enamorados en la NASCAR**

**Capítulo 6 "Tanya tennos miedo!"**

EDWARD POV:

Las chicas nos habían contado como Tanya y sus estúpidas las habían amenazado ,no entendía como yo había caído en las redes de esta Tanya,ni siquiera era de mi tipo pero siendo sincero nunca la había amado ,solo era como una amiga cariñosa

mis amigos y yo habíamos planeado la venganza perfecta para su clan de idiotas,aprovecharíamos que había campeonato en el autódromo para lleverlo acabo, no la habíamos pasado planeando todo,pero sin que me diera cuenta ya era otro día

-oh Edward yo también te amo-decía una voz bastante fea-bésame mi amor!!!-me grito Emmett,en ese instante abrí mis ojos y me lo encontré a no más de 30 cms de mi boca

-¡qué te pasa idiota!-le grite asustado

-ya es hora de levantarse-empezó a brincar en mi cama

-eso lo decido yo-le conteste molesto a mi estúpido hermano

-Bueno me voy a platicar con Bells-me miro-ella está en la sala esperándonos-en ese momento me levante rapidísimo

-no que no te levantabas-se burlo Emmett

No tarde más de 15 minutos en bañarme y en vestirme cuando salí corriendo hacia la sala

-buenos días-salude a todos

-hola!-me contestaron

-hola mi amor-le dije a Bella mientras le daba un beso muy tierno

-ahora si son buenos días-me sonrió

-chicos ya están listos para lo de hoy???-nos pregunto la pequeña Alice

-ya quiero ver la cara de Tanya-se empezó a reír Jasper

-bueno Edward haz tu parte-me hablo Emmett pasándome su celular,en ese momento lo tome y le marque a Tanya

-hola-me contesto Tanya,su voz se escuchaba muy ronca para mi gusto

-hola Tanya-la salude cortésmente-habla Edward Cullen-le dije

-Eddie!!-grito,!odio que me diga Eddie!-a que debo el honor de que me hables?-me pregunto

-quiero verte hoy-le dije en tono sensual-aparte la gente de Nascar necesita unas modelos y pensé en Jessica, Lauren y sobre todo tu nena-todos mis amigos estaban a punto de reírse pero yo me aguantaba-quieres ser modelo de Nascar??-le pregunte

-wau!!!-grito-eso es fantástico-contesto-por supuesto que quiero

-perfecto-le conteste,la bruta ya había caído redondita en nuestro plan-te veo en una hora en la oficina de mi equipo-le hable

-ok-dijo-te quiero Ed-¡como molesta!

-nos vemos-me despedí rápidamente

-que paso??-preguntaron todos

-la parte uno está hecha-sonreí

Después de llamarle a Tanya todos nos fuimos rumbo al autódromo ,el viaje había sido extremadamente rápido ,las chicas manejaban como locas pero con mucha precaución,no habíamos tardado ni 20 minutos cuando ya estábamos ahí

-bueno chicos nos vemos en la pista-se despidieron las 3 hermosas chicas

-listos para las tontas empalagosas???-pregunto Jasper

-nunca-grito Emmett-pero amo vengarme-el era muy bueno en molestar a la gente

-pues vamos-dije sin mucho ánimo, en ese momento llegamos a nuestra oficina,en esta ya se encontraban las 3 zorras más tontas que yo conocía

-hola Ed!!!-grito Tanya mientras intentaba besarme

-hola preciosa-en ese instante quería arrancarme la lengua

-chicas están listas para ser supermodelos?-les pregunto Emmett

-claro que si!!!-las tres brincaron

-bueno aquí tienen la ropa-Jasper le dio a cada una un uniforme,este parecía de prostituta

-creen que no se den cuenta??-les pregunte

-son muy brutas para entenderlo-me contesto Emmett,a los 5 minutos las chicas salieron con sus uniformes

-que guapas-dijo Jasper

-gracias-le contestaron las tres

-bueno chicas nosotros vamos a dejar los autos en la pista-les hable-ahorita regresamos por ustedes-y en ese momento Jasper,Emmett y yo nos subimos a los coches para ponerlos en nuestras posiciones, después de eso inmediatamente regresamos por las zorras

-ya regresamos-y en ese momento las jalamos para donde estaba la tribuna, tiempos después pude ver como Bella traía un micrófono

-buenos días gente de Nascar!-saludo la diosa más hermosa-este día es muy especial para las Furious Ladies-empezó a caminar muy sensualmente donde estaba la tribuna

-antes de que empecé la carrera queremos hacer un juego-hablo Rosalie-el que gane se lleva una chamarra autografiada por las Furious Ladies y la oportunidad de ir de acompañante en la carrera con la chica que ustedes quieran-explico Alice

-yo quiero!!!!!-gritaban los hombres muy emocionandos,era el sueño de cualquiera correr en la Nascar,en ese momento las chicas seleccionaron a 3 hombres

-chicos el juego es fácil-dijo mi hermosa Bella-ven esos botes de aceite para carro-señalo unos botes,ellos afirmaron-el que le eche más aceite a la edecán que le toque gana-todos empezaron a gritar como locos

-que pasen las modelos de Nascar-grito Rose,los chicos habíamos distraído a las tontas para que no supieran lo que le íbamos hacer

-hola chicas-saludo Alice

-póngase cada una enfrente de estos hombres-les dijo Bella-están listos???-les pregunto a los hombres-recuerden que es para que corran con alguna de nosotros-ellos sonrieron como idiotas

-en sus marcas!!!!!!-grito Rose,en ese instante las estúpidas le sonreían a toda la gente

-listos!!!!!-gritamos los chicos, Tanya me miro muy confundida

-ya!!!!!!!-dijo la hermosa Bella,en ese momento los hombres agarraron sus botes y empezaron a tirarles el aceite,pero el que se había llevado las palmas había sido el hombre que le tocaba a Tanya,ya que este simplemente la cargo y la metió al bote,se veía que él quería ganar el premio

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!-gritó muy fuerte Tanya,esta trato de salirse del bote pero solamente se resbalaba ,todas ellas estaban pintadas de un negro que les escurría asquerosamente

-tenemos ganador!!!-gritaron las chicas-este hombre es lo máximo-las tres le dieron un beso en la mejilla al hombre

-Edward!!!!-me gritaba Tanya- ayúdame!!!-me suplicaba, yo tome el micrófono

-quieres que te ayude??-le pregunte-público esta mujer es la zorra más grande de todo el mundo-le hable al público-Tanya me das asco-la mire-y para que lo sepas Bella es mi novia- camine a donde estaba mi princesa y la bese apasionadamente-toda la gente le gritaba a Tanya

-cuanto por la zorra??-nos pregunto un hombre

-es gratis,es más nosotros tendríamos que pagarle-empezó a reírse Rose

-nos la van a pagar!!!!-el clan de las idiotas nos gritaban,pero por el aceite que les habían tirado por cada paso que daban se caían ridículamente

-esperen!!!!-les grito Emmett

-que???-preguntaron las tres

-les quiero ayudar a quitarse ese aceite,esos chicos son unas malas personas –dijo Emmett inocentemente

-en serio?????-volvieron a preguntar

-si-en ese momento pude ver como Emmett hacía su cara de maldoso-las voy ayudar-en ese momento tomo la manguera que se utilizaba para acabar con los incendios

-que haces???-preguntaron las tontas muy asustadas

-ustedes me dijeron que les quitara el aceite- Emmett prendió la manguera y les aventó a presión toda el agua que se podía,ellas solo gritaban como locas mientras que todo el chorro de agua les caía,Emmett solo reía como loco.

-listo!!!-grito Emmett-ya están super limpiecitas-dijo muy inocentemente-aunque lo zorras nunca se los voy a poder quitar-las miro a los ojos-y otra cosa Tanya-le hablo

-que!!!!!-grito furiosa Tanya

-lindos calzones-Emmett le señalo a Tanya sus calzones,definitivamente esta no se había dado cuenta que por la presión del agua su ropa se le había caído

-esto es para que aprendan a no meterse con las chicas-dijo Jasper muy enojado-ellas no están solas y nosotros las defenderemos-el estaba realmente molesto,en ese momento las tontas empezaron a caminar por donde estaba el público

-Diosa si tus piernas son las vías como será la estación-le grito un hombre a Tanya

-ahhhh!!!-gritaba como loca,segundos después entraron todos los corredores de Nacar

-chiquitas-les decían burlándose de ellas

-me las vas a pagar idiota-Tanya señalo a mi hermosa Bella

-sobre mi cadáver-le conteste ,ya era tiempo para que hiciéramos la última fase

-policia!!!!!!!!!!-grito Jasper,en ese instante el policía de la puerta de acceso corrió hacía nosotros

-qué pasa?-nos pregunto

-esas mujeres se bajaron de las gradas y están de exhibicionistas-le dije señalando a las Tanybobas (el apodo que le habíamos puesto a las estúpidas)

-tenemos un problema de exhibicionismo-el policía hablo por su radio

-en seguida lo solucionamos-y en ese momento como 4 policías se lanzaron sobre las tanybobas

-somos inocentes!!!-gritaron-ellos fueron-nos señalaron, mis amigos y yo nos fuimos caminando hacía nuestros carros

-ellos son corredores-grito el policía-aparte las señoritas son incapaces de hacer algo así-señalo a mí novia y sus amigas

-fue genial!!!-grito Emmett-¿creen que hayan aprendido?-nos pregunto

-no-contestamos todos

-pero definitivamente tenemos más maldades que hacerles-dijo mi Bella mientras me besaba,todos nos empezamos a separar para subir a sus carros

-suerte mi amor-le dije a Bella mientras la subía a su coche,en el cual ya estaba el ganador del concurso

-te voy a ganar joven Cullen-me miro sonriente

-apostamos??-le pregunte

-claro-me dijo muy segura-si yo gano tu te vistes de mujer todo un día-ella me sonrió!me traía en las nubes!

-y si yo gano-me quede pensando-pinto tu carro del color que yo quiera-le dije pensando en un color rosa muy chillante

-eso no es justo-me dijo seria

-tú me quieres vestir de mujer-le conteste riendo-trato?????-le pregunte

-de acuerdo-me beso muy apasionadamente-pero esta carrera no será para nada limpia-me amenazo

-hmmmmm-me imagine como podía desconcentrarla-de acuerdo mi amor-le hable de la manera más sensual

-ahh…si..-dijo muy nerviosa

-nos vemos en la línea final-en ese momento me fui corriendo a mi automóvil

BELLA POV:

La venganza había salido a la perfección,pero ahora tenía una apuesta con mi sexy novio,yo no podía perder,el segundo amor de mi vida era mi automóvil que es mi príncipe azul y por nada dejaría que Edward lo vuelva princesa, después para mi gran sorpresa el ganador de la broma de Tanya era un gran fan de la pequeña Flash

-hola-lo salude mientras me ponía mi casco,el iba en la parte de atrás de mi auto

-hol.a.a.-me contesto muy nervioso

-cómo te llamas??-le pregunte para hacer plática

-James-me contesto, en ese momento lo mire ,era un hombre muy guapo y tenía un cuerpo espectacular por no decir de infarto-soy un gran admirador tuyo pequeña flash-me sonrió

-mejor dime Bella-le conteste rápidamente-necesito ganarle a Edward Cullen-le dije-como hago para que un hombre se desconcentre??-le pregunte

-muy fácil-me contesto-cada vez que su carro pase cerca del tuyo desabróchate un poco tu uniforme-me dijo señalándome mi traje-tu eres sexy por naturaleza eso lo va a matar-me sonrió

-mil gracias-le dije-estás listo para correr en Nascar??-le pregunte

-por supuesto! siempre eh soñado con esto-me dijo eufórico

-corredores están listos????-nos pregunto una voz por las bocinas

-corran!!!!-grito mientras levantaban la bandera de arranque,en ese momento Edward y yo nos pusimos en la primera posición

-esto es genial!!-gritaba James

-y apenas vamos empezando-le dije mientras aceleraba en la recta, Edward quedo detrás de mí

La carrera estaba a punto de terminar cuando vi que Edward se acercaba peligrosamente,se notaba que iba por la victoria

-se está acercando el tal Cullen-me dijo James

-ya lo sé!!!-le grite un poco enojada

-tranquila!-me hablo-acuérdate lo que te dije de distraerlo-me recordó James,en ese instante Edward empezó a subir más la velocidad,yo me prepare para bajarme un poco el uniforme,Unos segundos después el paso cerca de mi

-ahora!!-me grito James,en se momento me empecé a desabrochar el uniforme,mientras James sostenía el volante,Edward volteo a ver lo que estaba haciendo y disminuyo la velocidad considerablemente,ese era mi momento de ganar, empecé acelerar al máximo en la última recta,segundos después habíamos pasado la línea de meta seguidos por Edward.

-ganamos!!!-le grite a James

-esto ah sido una de las mejores cosas de mi vida!!!-me contesto, salimos del auto para recibir nuestro premio

-te gane!!!-le grite a Edward mientras salía de su carro

-como querías que me concentrará?si la mujer más hermosa se venía desvistiendo-me dijo besándome-eres una pequeña diablilla-me mordió el labio

-fue sin querer-le dije fingiendo inocencia

-wau pequeña Flash!!!-me grito Emmett-eres increíble-me cargo

-todo se lo debo a James-lo señale

-con que tú fuiste el de la idea de distraerme??-Edward le pregunto

-est..e.e.. yo-dijo sumamente nervioso

-no te preocupes-le hablo Edward-la próxima vez tú te subes a mi coche-le dijo Edward riéndose

Mañana sería un día bastante gracioso ,ya que Edward tendría que pagar su apuesta ¿se atreverá a cumplirla???

**Wola chicos y chicas aki el cap **

**si ahora si me tarde pero es k acabo de terminar la prepa y ya saben nos fuimos de fiesta y pss ajam no me dio mucho tiempo para escribir este lindo fic ,pero ya regrese jijiji!!!!**

**Ahora estaba pensando entre "Antonia estas bien guapa!" o "chiquito estas bien guapa??"**

**Les mando un bezo cuidanze **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	7. Antonia estas bien guapa

**Wola chicas y chicos se perfectamente k les dije k publicaría el sábado,pero por andar jugando waterpolo una jugadora contraria me rompió la mano(ni yo podía creerlo) y me a costado un putero escribir (por no decir un huevo) asi k espero k les guste ,y lamento horrible haberme tardado,me siento muy culpable me choca ser ****impuntual, pero el doc me tiene prohibido escribir(pero tengo 2 manos no???) jajajajajja**

**Les kiero agradexer a todos por sus hermosos reviews **

**Nocturnal depression:mil gracias por tu review y k bueno k te gusto el capi anterior**

**Aridenere:solo dire k James será un problema para la parejita (la obsesión de un fan tamb se vive en Nascar)**

**Rei Hino Cullen:jajaj aki esta mi kerido Edward jajajaj**

**Sweet Doll x:mil graxias por tu review espero k tez rebien**

**EdwardKname:por supuesto ya sabes como es Alice jajajja amo a Edward **

**Ta-Cullen:jajaj eso es lo k amo de Emmett jaja sus travesuras y venganzas**

**Peritha12:aki la actualixaxion cuidate muixo**

**Ammyriddle:y si Antonia esta bien guapa jajajajaj espero k te guste**

**Lili:aki esta cuando el pobre Edward cumple su apuesta espero k te guste**

**Abby:gracias por tu review y claro k pasare por tu cuentita más al ratito bye**

Les agradezco k voten por el titulo en esta ocaxion gano(tambores) "Antonia estas bien guapa!"

Sin mas k decirles vámonos al capi

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 7 "Antonia estas bien guapa"**

EDWARD POV:

No podía creer que había perdido,nunca en mi vida había perdido una apuesta ¿pero quién puede resistirse a la belleza de Bella?,lo único que me quedaba por hacer era cumplir mi reto,pero yo soy Edward Cullen!!,uno de los más varoniles de Nascar ¿con esto bajaría mi reputación?,no podía dejar que esos pensamientos invadieran mi cabeza si no me volvería loco ,gracias a dios hubo una interrupción

-_contesta tu cel_ -sonó mi celular

-hola-conteste serio

-Edward ábrenos!-gritaron 3 hermosas voces

-que donde??-pregunte-que hora es??-volví a preguntar

-primero son las 6 de la mañana-me contesto Alice,la noche se me había pasado tremendamente rápido-y segundo estamos afuera de tu departamento-me contesto mi hermosa novia

-ahorita les abro-conteste mientras corría abrir la puerta

-hola!!!-gritaron las tres

-que hacen aquí?-les pregunte confundido

-estas ocupado?-me pregunto muy seria mi novia

-para ti jamás mi vida-la bese muy tiernamente

-a lo que venimos es a vestirte,maquillarte y peinarte,te vamos hacer un cambio de look-me dijo Rose muy feliz

-yo no necesito nada de eso-les dije asustado

-mi amor recuerda que tienes que pagar tu apuesta-me dijo Bells mientras me abrazaba

-Bella…-la nombre haciendo una cara de perrito mojado,esa siempre me funcionaba

-nosotras no caeremos con esa carita-me dijo Alice,en ese momento me jalo para entrar a mi cuarto

-con ese cabello todos se darán cuenta quien eres-contesto Rose

-de que color quieres tu peluca???-me pregunto Bella

-tenemos la de color rojo pasión-Rose me mostro una peluca muy exagerada para mi gusto

-o tenemos la de la clásica rubia-Alice me enseño la peluca,definitivamente la rubia no iba conmigo,de acuerdo eso sonó bastante femenino para mí

-o la castaña??-mi hermosa novia me enseño una peluca de su mismo color

-castaña!!!-grite rápidamente

-no lo se-dijo Rose-creo que te queda mejor la rubia-segundos después me pusieron la asquerosa peluca rubia platinada

-te queda perfecta!!!!-gritaron las tres

-yo no quiero!!!-dije molesto-no te ofendas Rose-mire a mi amiga-pero las rubias jamás me han gustado-confesé-yo prefiero a las castañas-mire a mi novia,ella solo se sonrojo !se veía tan hermosa!

-pero la fantasía de los hombres son las rubias-contesto la pequeña Alice

-aparte yo elijo como quiero que te veas-dijo mi novia sonriéndome

-de acuerdo-hable molesto, inmediatamente después me colocaron la peluca

-te vamos a poner medias para que no te rasuremos las piernas-dijo Rose mostrándome unas medias de color negro-¡está loca!!

-no me las voy a poner!!!-grite-voy a parecer travesti!!!-lo último que quería es parecerme a un travesti

-aparte te vamos a poner este vestido-Bella me enseño un vestido azul rey ,aunque este era muy bonito obvio en mi se vería fatal

-me voy a ver horrible-les dije

-Edward estás hablando con las furious Ladies-me dijo Rose-te juro que muchos hombres se fijaran en ti y en lo bella/bello que eres-todos empezamos a reír

-báñate y después de eso te preparamos-me dijo Alice,en ese momento jale a Bella para que me acompañará al cuarto de baño,ya que estábamos adentro cerré la puerta con seguro

-qué pasa??-me pregunto ella

-pasa que te amo muchísimo-le dije tocando su hermosa cara

-yo también te amo-me beso tiernamente

-y también para decirte que mientras este vestida de mujer no me podrás besar-si yo iba a sufrir ella también sufriría un poco

-que????-grito-no me puede hacer eso señor Cullen-me dijo besándome rápidamente

-si puedo-le dije mientras me quitaba mi pijama,ella solo abrió la boca-que te pasa??-le pregunte

-nad..a.a-ella seguía mirando mis piernas

-esto-le señale mis piernas-te lo pierdes por un día todo por vestirme de mujer-me empecé a reír mientras ella fruncía el seño,en ese momento la bese apasionadamente

-me voy-me contesto abriendo rápidamente la puerta

El baño había sido relajante pero solo al imaginarme lo que vendría después de esto me estresaba, entendí que no me podía pasar todo el día en el baño así que decidí acabar rápido con esto

-Edward ya estas vestido??-me pregunto la pequeña Alice

- solo estoy en bóxer!!-le grite-pero tengo problemas con la ropa-le dije mientras miraba un brassier con mucho relleno,ahora podía ver que yo tendría bastante pechonalidad

-ahorita entramos-dijo riéndose,un minuto más tarde las tres estaban en mi cuarto

-Alice este brassier esta increíble-habló Rose tocando mi brassier

-hey!!-le quite mi brassier-no lo manosees es mío!!-le grite,definitivamente era muy incomodo que una de tus amigas tocara tu brassier

-ven te ayudo a ponértelo-me dijo mi hermosa novia-mira es así-me hablo mientras abrochaba el estorboso brassier

-me duele mi espalda!!-le dije,esas bubbies pesaban alrededor de 5 kilos entre las dos ¿díganme quien puede aguantar eso?

-no seas llorón-gritaron las 3-nosotras aguantamos eso todo el tiempo-contestaron a mi pregunta sin haberles preguntado

-ahora las medias-grito Alice,lo más difícil para mí fueron las horrendas medias,se me habían roto como 3 de ellas,cuando al fin pudimos sentí que me apretaba mucho por abajo

-Bells-nombre a mi novia

-mande mi amor??-me pregunto

-con esta cosa no voy a poder tener hijos ni nada!!!-grite mientras enseñaba como me apretaba , tardaron 10 minutos en acomodármela sin que sufriera daños permantes en una de las zonas mas sensibles de mi cuerpo, después de eso me pusieron el vestido que llegaba un poquito debajo de mis rodillas ¿dios porque a mí?

-ahora te vamos a poner una sombra azul para que quede con tu vestido-¿por todo esto pasan las chicas?ningún hombre vale tanto la pena para hacer esto

-te falta esto-Bella me enseño unos tacones no muy altos pero tampoco eran tan bajitos

-me quieren matar??-les pregunte-aparte estas zapatillas están enormes!!-grite-donde las consiguieron???-les pregunte

-fuimos a una tienda de ropa para travestis-dijo Alice muy quitada de la pena

-inténtalo-me los dieron, inmediatamente después de eso me lo puse y para mi gran suerte me quedaban perfectos,pero eso no era el reto,mi reto era caminar con esas armas mortales

-tú puedes mi amor-dijo Bella,como ella los ha usado toda su vida se le hace muy fácil,tarde unos minutos en decidirme,resumiendo de 5 intentos me caí las 5 veces siendo sinceros apesto con los tacones ¿Quién fue el de la brillante idea de crearlos???,después de caminar durante 15 minutos y tener muchísimas más caídas logré tener más control sobre mi cuerpo ,esto obviamente es el peor tormento que puede sufrir un hombre

-ya planchamos el cabello de la peluca,solo falta que te la pongas-me dijo Rose

Después de varios jalones de cabello y de medias estaba listo,¿ahora que haríamos???

-vamos a ir al autódromo!!-me grito Bella ¡no por favor!!!!!

-mi amor ya me vestí-me señale-¿podemos quedarnos en mi departamento?-le pregunte

-te vez muy bien de mujer-me dijo mi novia-por ti me vuelvo lesbiana-me contesto riéndose

-que graciosa (nótese mi sarcasmo)-la mire-¿Qué les voy a decir a los chicos??-les pregunte a las 3

-tu déjanos a nosotras-se empezaron a reír,esto no era buena señal

Las chicas me llevaron al autódromo en el príncipe azul de mi hermosa novia (recuerden que el príncipe azul es el carro de Bells),alrededor de 20 minutos ya nos encontrábamos en las oficinas de todos los equipos ¿algo me podía ir peor hoy?

-hola Bella-el idiota de Mike saludo a mi novia

-hmmm hola-saludo medio enojada

-quien es esta preciosura-dijo mirándome,yo me quede con la boca abierta

-es mi mejor amiga-dijo Rose

-mucho gusto hermosa-me quiso besar la mano-como se llama una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo??-me pregunto,!si se podían empeorar las cosas!!!

-se llama Antonia-contesto Bella¿Antonia?,sabía que era por Anthony pero me hubiera puesto un nombre más sutil como Silvia,Mary o hasta Joselyn

-que nombre tan más hermoso-¡esta idiota!!ahora entiendo lo que es ser una mujer acosada

-puedo hablar contigo un momento??-me pregunto-yo no….-pero alguien me interrumpió

-claro que sí!!-grito Alice-ahorita te vemos toñita(diminutivo de Antonia)-no me dejen!!! Les grite internamente

-Antonia podemos ir a mi oficina??-me pregunto seductoramente

-no gracias-hice un tono de voz femenino,este sonaba muy dulce para mi gusto

-tienes una voz hermosa-¡déjame en paz! Idiota no te das cuenta que soy Edward?

-gracias-le conteste-bueno yo me voy con mis amigüis-le dije mientras trataba de caminar con los estúpidos tacones!odio los tacones!

-no espera!!-me jalo la mano-yo soy el hombre más guapo de Nascar-me dijo,ya quisieras Newton

-pensé que los guapos de Nascar eran los Cullens-tenía que hacer quedar bien a mi hermano y a mi primo

-los Cullens??-me pregunto-ellos tienen novias-me contesto-no puedo creer que Bella se fijará en el idiota de Edward-idiota yo??? Jajaja¿Qué no se ve en un espejo?

-Mike!!!-grito alguien,creo que era Jacob Black

-Jacob-Mike lo nombro enojado

-alo preciosura-me guiño un ojo!esto debe ser una broma!!!

-hola-le conteste con mi voz de mujer

-estas hermosisisisima-me miro,pude notar como se le salí la baba

-ella es mía-grito Mike ¿suya??? Cuando se enteren por quién se están peleando

-cómo te llamas??-me pregunto seductoramente

-Antonia-le conteste,!que asco!!

-Antonia que???-me pregunto,Edward invéntate algo ya!

-Antonia Mantre-le conteste fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-tienes novio??-me preguntaron,de hecho tengo novia idiota!!,aunque mentir era la única manera de salvarme

-si-afirme,los dos me miraron un poco enojados

-quién es???-me preguntaron los dos ,demonios ahora que hago?,pero en ese momento paso mi salvación caminando

-es él-les señale a mi hermano

-Emmy mi amor!!!-le grite mientras trataba de correr

-pero que????-pregunto Emmett

-cállate y finge-le dije al oído

-Edward????-me pregunto en un susurro,yo solo asentí y el empezó a reírse como loco

-así que Cullen es tu novio??-dijo Newton

-si-afirme

-Pensé que te gustaba Rose-Jacob le dijo a Em

-sin comentarios-contesto mi hermano,todavía le dolía que Rose no lo había aceptado

-Antonia-Jacob me miro-crees en el amor a primera vista??-me pregunto ¡por favor eso no!!!

-porque??-le pregunte tratando de evitar el tema

-porque tú me has flechado-en ese momento Emmett se empezó a reír como loco

-si tú supieras-le dijo Em con lágrimas en los ojos

-Antonia!!!-gritaron mis amigas y mi hermosa novia

-ya voy!!!-les grite de nuevo-bueno chicos hasta nunca-les dije mientras caminaba

-que paso??-me preguntaron

-digamos que Bella tiene competencia-le dije mientras le tomaba la mano

-en serio???-me pregunto riéndome-tengo que preocuparme?-me sonrió

-por supuesto que no-le conteste-tu eres mi vida y el amor de mi vida-la bese

-El labial!!-gritaba Alice

-Antonia!!!-grito Emmett

-me estas engañando con ella??-señalo a Bells- pensé que me amabas-las chicas nos miraban sin entender nada

-dije que Em es mi novio-les conteste ,ellas se empezaron a reír

-así que Em es tu novio??-me pregunto Bells- tendré que buscar a otro o a otra-se empezó a reír

-mira quienes vienen-Rose señalo a mis pretendientes ¡wacala ¡

-Antonia!!-me gritaron mientras se acercaban ¿Qué no se cansan?

-que quieres??-preguntaron Em y Bella al mismo tiempo

-Emmett te engaña con Rose!!!-me gritaron los dos

-es cierto mi amorcito??-le pregunte a Emmett-¿me engañas con una de mis mejores amigas???-le volví a preguntar

-no es lo que parece!!-grito siguiéndome el juego

-yo tengo algo que confesarles-le dije según serio

-qué???-me preguntaron todos

-soy lesbiana!!-grite,todo el mundo se quedo callado-Bella tu me gustas-y en ese momento la bese con lujuria y pasión

-que!!!!!!!!!-grito Newton-de esto se va enterar Edward!!!-dijo-su novia lo cambio por una mujer-se empezó a reír

-Edward lo sabe-le conteste-de hecho el escucho todo y nos está viendo-les dije

-donde esta??-pregunto Jacob

-que salga el cobarde-era irónico porque Mike siempre ha sido un cobarde

-No Antonia por favor!!!-gritaron mis amigos

-primero quiero tomarme una foto contigo-contesto mi hermosa novia,no tardamos ni 30 segundos cuando otra vez estaban Jacob y Mike viéndonos

-yo no quería decirte Jacob-lo mire a los ojos-pero estas seguro que estas enamorado de mi??-le pregunte casi riéndome

-claro que si Antonia-me dijo-tu estas bien guapa-intento nalguearme-¡mátame dios!!

-atrevido-le di una cachetada muy fuerte

-creo que deberías decirles ya-me dijo Jasper,este era mi momento de venganza

-chicos-mire a los idiotas fijamente-yo no me llamo Antonia-los 2 se quedaron callados por 1 minuto

-no me importa cómo te llamas-me contesto Mike

-créeme que si te va importar-le dije mientras los demás nos reíamos,ellos nos miraban como idiotas

-entonces cómo te llamas??-pregunto Jacob,en ese momento solté a Bella de la mano

-Edward-les dije mientras me quitaba la peluca y hablaba con mi tono de voz normal,en ese momento Jacob se puso todo verde y salió corriendo para vomitar,Mike solo me veía con cara de idiota

-si asi te sigo gustando llámame-le dije sonriendo,este corrió a sus oficinas a esconderse

-cumpliste amor-Bella me beso y me acaricio-te vez sexy de Antonia-me mordió el labio

-un día quiero verte disfrazada de hombre-le sonreí-te llamaras Mario-todo el mundo reímos al mismo tiempo

Esta idea no había sido de mi total agrado pero admito que me divertí,sufrí y entendí lo que significaba ser mujer

**Wola chicos ****y chicas aki tenemos al Edward de siempre¿ ya saben a quién prefieren a esta Antonia (toñita) o a Edward (yumi!!!)?**

**Lamento no haber publicado antes pero me rompí una mano y por eso me tardo en escribir en mi lap un buen,estaba pensando en ver si puede alguien ser mi beta Reader en todas mis historias que son "gimnasia del amor,Welcome to the moulin Rouge y Enamorados en la Nascar ,pero ps hay k ver,si alguien de ustedes quiere plis díganmelo!!! Soy una mujer con una mano rota jajajajajjajaja**

**En el sig cap estaba pensando que sea ****"Rose te bajan al galán!!" o "Corina Vs Rose" ****ya saben el próximo será de lucha por el amor de Emmett ¿alguien lo quiere?? Jajajajajja**

**Cuidenxe mucho **

**Les mando un saludo con mi mano buena y muixos bezos **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	8. Rose te bajan al galán

**Wola chicos y chicas aki les traigo el sig capi espero k les guste **

**Les agradezco por todos sus lindos reviews ,los invito a k se pasen a ver mis otros fics "gimnasia del amor y Welcome to the Moulin Rouge"**

**Kiero agadezer en especial a:**

**Aridenere:Edward es la onda jjajaj yo me moría de risa con toña**

**Su Broderik:k bueno k te guste espero k este tamb te agrade**

**Vale:k bueno k te guste este capi dejamos un poco mis babasadas y nos fuimos a lo romantic**

**Rei Hino Cullen:mil gracias por lo de mi manita si yo tamb espero para k les pueda escribir la historia más rápido **

**Roi –joselin:Edward si me lo imagino de sexy hummmm jajajaj k bueno k te guste espero k este si te guste **

**Iovs Cullen:gracias por lo de mi manita jejeje k bueno k te gusto el cap**

**Gladys:jajaja si k bueno k te gusto**

**Ta-Cullen:K BUENO K TE GUSTO espero k te estes super bn**

**rosalieCullen10:si no ma k pendeja jajajaj pero ni fui yo jeje k bueno k te gusto el cap**

**Cutemoon: K BUEno k te dio risa jejej**

**Ammyriddle:jajaj de no ser pk odio a Jacob me daría lastima jajajajajaj cuidt**

**Nocturnal depression:k bueno k te gusto espero k te guste este cap romantic jaja**

**EdwardKaname:jajajajajajjaja si pobre Edward si aprendió ojala k valore más**

**Sweet Doll X:JAJAJ Antonia me dio muxisima risa jajajaja**

**Abby:jajajaj se lo intentaran robar pero recuerden k fuxi el drama jajajajaj**

**Diana:muxisimas gracias me encanto tu coment y aki dejamos el sig cap**

**Agradezco a todos ustedes por votar para el titulo del fic el ganador fue (canción de la dimensión desconocida) "**

**Sin más k decir vámonos al capi**

**Capítulo 8 "Rose te bajan al galán!"**

EMMETT POV:

Ver a Edward disfrazado de Antonia había sido una de las cosas más graciosas de las que había visto,pero yo seguía triste de que Rose no quería ser mi novia¿que estaba pensando cuando se lo pedí?,era obvio que ella no sintiera lo mismo por mí,lo único que me queda por hacer era olvidarla y seguir adelante,como dice el aburrido de Edward "el show tiene que continuar",en ese momento decidí que dar un paseo en mi carro me ayudaría mucho

El paseo estaba siendo agradable,en la radio se escuchaba la canción de skater boy de Avril Lavigne,si no hubiera sido corredor de Nascar hubiera sido un Skater,yo soy el fan número uno de Tony Hawks (El mejor skater ),pero todo esto se me olvido al momento que mi carro se quedo parado a la mitad de la calle

-demonios!!!-grite ¿ahora qué hago??,lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a mi mecánico

-reparaciones automotrices Lampard-me contestó un hombre

-hola habla Emmett Cullen-me presente,en el taller yo era uno de los clientes V.I.P

-buenas tardes señor Cullen-me saludo

-le puedes decir a Joseph que se me descompuso el carro y que venga arreglarlo-le dije

-lo siento señor Cullen-se disculpo-pero Joseph está de vacaciones –me dijo

-entonces me puedes mandar a otro mecánico por favor-le pedí

-claro señor-me contesto-en seguida le mando a su mecánico -después de eso le di la dirección para que el mecánico me ayudará arreglar mi auto,pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos cuando

-toc..toc..toc-una hermosa mujer de cabello negro,ojos de color azul y una figura espectacular toco la ventada de mi Jeep

-hola-la salude-te puedo ayudar en algo???-le pregunte¿Qué necesitará?

-hola-tenía una hermosa voz-me llamo Corina-se presento

-yo soy Emmett-le conteste-¿en qué te puedo ayudar Corina??-le volví a preguntar

-en realidad la que te va ayudar soy yo-me dijo sonriendo ,ella definitivamente era guapa

-como??-le pregunte confundido

-soy tu mecánica-me enseño su caja de herramientas ¿esa guapura era mecánica?-que le paso a tu bebé??-me pregunto tocando a mi Jeep

-no sé de pronto se paro y no arranco más-le explique

-ahorita lo arreglamos-me dijo mientras checaba el motor de mi auto,media hora después ya lo había solucionado,ella era una de las mejores mecánicas que había conocido-listo!!!-me grito-ya está perfecto-me sonrió

-gracias-le agradecí mientras le pagaba y le daba una excelente propina

-te puedo preguntar algo???-me hablo

-claro-le dije sonriendo

-en que trabajas???-ella me agradaba mucho

-soy corredor de Nascar-en ese momento le brillaron sus lindos ojos azules

-¿conoces a las Furious Ladies??-me volvió a preguntar ¿es lesbiana??

-son mis mejores amigas-le respondí

-wau!!!!!-grito-les podrías pedir una foto por mí??-me pregunto ,se veía que ella adoraba a mis amigas

-no-le respondí,ella se veía muy triste-¿Por qué mejor no se las pides tú???-le pregunte

-estas bromeando!!-dijo muy emocionada

-ahorita tengo que ir a entrenar y de seguro ellas están ahí-le explique-¿quieres ir??-le pregunte

-por supuesto que si!!!!-me contesto muy emocionada

El viaje al autódromo había sido graciosísimo Corina era una gran chava y era muy linda,era una de las mujeres que sabía mucho de carro !es increíble!!!,el tiempo se me había ido volando tanto que cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos caminando a la oficina de los Cullens

-chicos!!-grite,en ese momento pude ver como Edward besaba muy pasionalmente a mi pequeña Bella-échenles hielo!!-dije riéndome

-Emmett!!!!-grito mi hermano muy furioso

-hola Em-la dulce Bella estaba toda sonrojada,Corina estaba con la boca abierta viendo a Bella

-chicos les presento a Corina-señale a la guapa mujer

-hola-Edward y Bella la saludaron al mismo tiempo

-ella es fan de las furious ladies-le dije a Bells

-en serio???-mi amiga le pregunto a Corina

-por supuesto que si pequeña flash-contesto Corina muy emocionada,Bella solo reía

-dime Bella-contesto-de donde conoces a mi oso Em??-le pregunto

-soy su mecánica-contesto Corina

-eso es genial-dijo Edward-no necesitas trabajo??-le pregunto mi hermano,ya que hace unos días nuestro mecánico había renunciado por problemas familiares

-como???-contesto Corina

-nuestro equipo necesita un mecánico-le dijo mi hermano-te gustaría trabajar en el Team Cullen?-le pregunto mi hermano,en ese momento Corina tenía la boca abierta

-claro que sí!!!!-grito y me abrazo-muchas gracias Emmett!!-me beso la mejilla-sin ti no estaría aquí!!!-ella fue acercando nuestros labios lentamente justo cuando nos íbamos a besar alguien hablo

-Emmett!!-me nombro la mujer que amaba ,Corina todavía estaba abrazada a mi cuello

-hola Rose-la salude como si nada ¿Qué más podía hacer??

-ella es Corina-se la presente

-ah-dijo-soy Rose-se presento ¿estaba enojada??

-te admiro muchísimo-Corina le dijo a Rose-eres una estupenda corredora

-gracias-contesto Rose

-Emmett eres un hombre maravilloso-me hablo Corina tomándome la mano,en ese momento tuve ganas de soltarla,¿pero yo no merezco ser feliz??,si Rose no me ama lo mejor es darle una oportunidad a Corina

-¿quieres ver mi carro??-le pregunte a Corina al oído,ella solo sonrió

-me encantaría-me beso la mejilla-quiero ver si lo puedo hacer más rápido-esta mujer era asombrosa,aunque no era Rose

-Rose estas bien??-Bella le pregunto

-si-sonrió,pero pude ver que sus ojos estaban un poquito rojos¿Qué le pasaría?

-y quien es su mecánico???-Corina le pregunto a Rose

-yo soy-dijo muy orgullosa

-es estupendo!!-grito Corina-así podemos hacer arreglos juntas-Corina era muy amable

-claro-dijo Rose muy seca

-nosotros vamos a correr un rato-hablo Edward jalando a Bella

-Emmett podemos hablar???-Rose me pregunto,Corina me miro un poco enojada

-lo siento Rose pero Corina y yo vamos a checar mi carro ¿Qué te parece si te voy a buscar en 2 horas?-le pregunte,ella se quedo con la boca abierta

-si cl..a..roo-me contesto y se fue caminando

-le pasa algo???-me pregunto Corina mientras caminábamos a mi auto

-no se-nunca la había visto así ¿Qué le estará pasando??

ROSE POV:

Estúpida Corina!! ¿Por qué toca a mi Emmett de esa manera???,será su novia??,Emmett dijo que me amaba a mí,se que fui muy grosera al negarme ser su novia,pero había sido una completa tonta y ahora que veo como Corina toca a mi Em me di cuenta que yo también lo amó,lo que más me había dolido había sido la indiferencia de Emmett,¿ya me había superado??

-Rose!!-me gritaron mis amigas

-qué pasa??-pregunte

-que tienes??-me pregunto la tierna Bells

-nada-le conteste

-por favor Rose-Alice me miro-nos conocemos de toda la vida

-soy una estúpida chicas-les dije a punto de llorar

-claro que no!!!-gritaron las 2

-eres una mujer muy inteligente-me hablo Bella-muchas mujeres envidian tu inteligencia-me sonrió

-que te paso?-me volvió a preguntar Alice

-es que…-estaba decidiendo si les contaba o no

-sabes que cuentas con nosotras-me tomaron la mano,en ese instante decidí contarles

-es Emmett-les confesé

-que pasa con Em??-pregunto Bella un poco asustada,ellos se querían como si fueran hermanos

-yo lo amo-les dije,ellas abrieron la boca de lo sorprendidas que estaban

-pero tú no quisiste ser su novia-me dijo Alice

-es que no me había dado cuenta-le conteste

-pues dile y ya!!-grito y brinco Alice

-la vas a tener difícil-me contesto Bella

-porque??-pregunto la duende,ella no había visto a Corina

-hay una chica que quiere todo con Emmett,es tan obvia que hasta yo me di cuenta-dijo Bella seria

-pero Emmett ama a Rose!!-grito Alice

-hoy no me miro a mí-le conteste-solo tenía ojos para Corina

-se llama Corina???-nos pregunto Alice

-si-afirme-esta guapísima y aparte es mecánica-le explique

-Corina Van Der Saar???-nos pregunto,yo no tenía ni idea como se llamaba

-no sabemos su nombre completo-Bella contesto por las dos-pero ella tiene cabello color negro,ojos azules y una figura espectacular,es muy hermosa-Bella describió a Corina

-es ella!!-grito Alice-es una de las mejores mecánicas del mundo-nos contesto, después de eso salió corriendo a su escritorio por una revista-miren!!!-nos señalo la foto de Corina arreglando un carro

-es el sueño de cualquier chico-les dije preocupada ¿Qué haría si Emmett la prefería a ella???

-no te preocupes-me dijo Bella-ahorita son solo amigos-me miro-deberías decirle a Em que lo amas

-si!!-afirme,mire mi reloj-en 30 minutos va a venir para que hablemos-les conteste

-perfecto!!-dijeron mis amigas

-no puedes dejar ir a Emmett-me hablo Alice-el es muy especial-por supuesto que Emmett era especial,hombres como él casi ya no existían

-tienes que bañarte y quitarte el uniforme-me dijo Bella señalando mi uniforme lleno de aceite

-si-afirme-ahorita regreso

Las chicas me habías ayudado en arreglarme para quedar perfecta,definitivamente Emmett estaba destinado para ser mío y no iba a dejar que una intrusa llegará y me lo arrebatará de las manos,sin darnos cuenta ya era la hora para que Emmett viniera

-estas lista??-me pregunto Bells

-eso creo-le conteste muy nerviosa

-espero que todo salga perfecto-me sonrió Alice-nosotras nos vamos a ver a nuestros hermosos novio-jalo a Bella para que la siguiera,yo me quede sentada en mi escritorio esperando a que Emmett llegará

-toc..toc..toc-tocaron la puerta de la oficina

-pasa!!-grite,el único que podía ser era Emmett

-hola-me saludo el hombre más hermoso del mundo pero lo que no me esperaba es que Corina venía con él

-hola de nuevo-los salude un poco molesta

-wau la oficina de las furious ladies-dijo Corina,ella se veía bastante emocionada viendo nuestra oficina-me encantan como lo decoraron-nuestra oficina estaba pintada de color azul con líneas rojas,me recordaba a las carreras

-gracias-le conteste-pero todo eso es idea de Allie-le dije

-me muero por conocerla!!-grito-soy una gran admiradora de ustedes tres-me sonrió

-Emmett tengo que hablar contigo-le dije

-que pasa Rose??-me pregunto

-no te ofendas Corina-la mire-pero necesito hablar a solas con Emmett-le dije

-por mí no hay problema-si no le gustará Emmett podríamos ser grandes amigas-los veo afuera-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-ya que corriste a Corina¿de que quieres hablar??-Emmett me pregunto un poco enojado

-es que yo…-me quede callada

-tú qué??-me pregunto ansioso

-Em te gusta Corina??-le pregunte,si el me respondía que sí lo dejaría por la paz

-es una excelente mujer-sentí como mi corazón se rompía

-que bueno-trate de sonreír-espero que sean muy felices-me levante lentamente

-te pasa algo??-me pregunto,en ese momento no pude más y llore-Rose-me tomo la cara muy delicadamente

-no pasa nada Emmy-le dije-Corina te espera afuera-por primera vez sentí lo que era arder en celos

-estas celosa???-me pregunto sonriendo !si Emmett odio que veas a Corina y no a mí!!

-no-mentí

-entonces que te pasa???-me pregunto tocando mi mano-sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo-me sonrió

-me enamore de alguien-le dije mirándolo a los ojos,en sus ojos pude notar la tristeza que le invadía

-y él no te quiere????-me pregunto

-no lo sé-le tome la mano-fui una tonta con él-le sonreí

-no te preocupes el de seguro te adora-me abrazo-tu eres la mujer más especial que conozco-me dijo al oído

-Emmett tengo que decirte algo muy importante-todavía seguíamos abrazados

-dime-me miro

-es que yo…-¡al diablo Rose!no tenía nada que perder -**Fuiste la estrella que siempre soñé la que robo mi corazón en la mañana que siempre espere. Eres el sol que calienta mi mundo y la luna que me alumbra en la noche. Eres todo lo que siempre he buscado y lo que nunca antes había encontrado. You are my dream.-**en ese momento el solo me miraba con la boca abierta-se que fui una estúpida que no veía lo que realmente eres,pero ahora que te eh perdido estoy arrepentida y me muero de celos al verte con esa Corina-le dije

-Corina???-me pregunto

-si-afirme-ya sé que tu andas con Corina-él se empezó a reír como loco

-Rose-me nombro-mi corazón solo tiene espacio para una mujer y esa mujer eres tu-me sonrió

-Emmett te amo-le confesé-se que a veces soy idiota -le tome la mano-pero yo te ofrezco mi amor eterno y sobre todo estar a tu lado para siempre-lo mire-¿quieres ser mi novio??-le pregunte!di que si por favor!!

-Rose yo…...-se quedo con la boca abierta

-si????-le pregunte

-tú me encantas como eres-me tomo la mano-amo tu forma de ser,amo desde tu cabello hasta la punto de tus pies-tomo un mechón de mi cabello-yo sin ti no soy feliz,tu lo eres todo para mí,eres la luz que ilumina mi día y sobre todo eres mi razón para vivir-beso mi mejilla-¿Cómo puedo negarme a ser el novio de la mujer que más amo en esta vida???-pregunto

-entonces es un si???-le pregunte riendo

-es un por supuesto-en ese momento acercó sus labios a los míos y me beso,esta vez el beso demostró ternura,amor y felicidad,yo amaba a ese hombre y por nada en la vida volvería a dejar que alguna tontería nos separara

-vamos a contarle a los chicos!!-me dijo mientras me sacaba de la oficina,Corina no estaba ahí pero sabía que de seguro estaba con mis amigas

Este día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones,en primera porque por primera vez en mi vida había sentido los horribles celos y en segunda y lo más importante es que por fin le había confesado a Emmett que lo amaba

**Wola chicos y chicas aki con cap nuevo,tarde un pokito porque este capi vi k ya lo había tenido escrito,fiuuu salvada jajajjajajajaja**

**En capítulos estaba pensando en: ****"un fan obsesionado por flash"o "no todos los fans son buenos"**

**Mil gracias por todo les mando un kizz y un saludo **

**Jezzikita Cullen**


	9. Un fan obsesionado por Flash

**Wola chicas y chicos les kiero agradecer a todos por sus hermoss reviews ya casi llegamos a 100!! No lo puedo creer!!**

**Los invito a k se pasen a mis otros fic "gimnasia del amor" y "Welcome to the Moulin Rouge"**

**Hoy estoy super feliz ya k los pumas son campeones!!!!! Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!como no te voy a kerer?????jajaja lo siento para las k son de otros paise es un equipo de fut muy importante aki en México(por no decir k es el mejor)**

**Ya vieron el tráiler???por dios!!! Me encanta esta hermoso una amiga lloro al verlo jajaja pero yo me kede impacta con la imagen es de una excelente calidad y sobre todo los efectos del lobo es genial(aunk odie a Jacob lo acepto) jajaja **

**Tambien felicidades a Robert y Kirste por sus premios en mtv el casi beso k se dan wau!!!! Casi grito ,y cuando a Kristen se le cayo su premio se me hizo muy cómico ¡les dije k no iba a ganar slumg dog millonaire jajajajaj k bueno!**

**Les agradezco sus hermosos reviews **

**Rei Hino Cullen:so pero k bueno k Rose se dio cuenta a tiempo si no Corina se lo bajaba**

**Gaby-Dani Cullen:jajaja gracias por buscar mis fics espero k te sigan gustando**

**Melo:aki veras kien es el fan loco de remate jajajajajja espero k te guste**

**Diana:jaja para nada dejaría ninguna de mis historias,me divierten mucho al escribirlas cdt mucho**

**Rosaliehaledecullen:si por fin Rose de decidió!! Jaja espero k te guste este cap**

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN:Wau nena ya arregle mi msn espero k te pueda encontras mañana para k me ayudes con gimnasia mil gracias!!**

**Sweet Doll X:JAJ ESPERO K tamb te guste cdt muixo**

**Abby:tu si adivinaste kien es el fan loco!!!felizidades!! jaja y si Corina es la onda!!**

**EdwardKaname:si verdad,pero lo bueno es k corina estaba ahí para acelerar las cosas**

**Aridenere:ya mejorando de la mano,espero k tu estes muy bien cdt muixo**

**Nocturnal Depression:k bueno k te gustara espero k este tamb te guste cdt muixo**

**Ta-Cullen:digamos k Corina de pronto puede sacar su lado maldito y k haga unas tonterías al gran oso y a Rose jajaja pero ps veamos este cap**

**rosalieCullen10:ps la mano ya va mejorando jaja si medio estúpida pero ps puedo seguir escribiendo espero k estes muy bien y k te guste muixo este cap cdt**

**Su Broderick:yo tamb amo las frases romanticas espero k te guste este cap k no es tan romantik pero ps te va a gustar **

**Ammyriddle:gracias por lo de mi mano ya va mejorando solo 3 semanas más con yeso jajajajaj y te puedo decir que de pronto Corina sake su lado maloson ,pero ps todavía no se depende como se comporte Emmett jajajajajaj cdt muixo**

**Les agradezco por votar por el capi en esta ocaxión el ganador fue (tambores por favor) "un fan obsesionado por Flash" espero k les guste!!**

**Sin mas k decir vámonos al capi!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 9 "Un fan obsesionado por Flash"**

BELLA POV:

Todos nosotros estábamos muy felices por Em y Rose,los días habían pasado bastante rápido,hubo varios días que recibía mensajes y cartas muy sospechosas,en estas decían que me amaban y que me vigilaban todo el tiempo,admito que me asuste muchísimo pero estar con Edward era lo mejor para tranquilizarme y estar feliz .

Hoy era nuestro primer día libre de entrenamiento,Edward me había dicho que este día solo sería para él y para mi ¿Qué estaría pensando en hacer???

_-please dont stop the music_-empezó a sonar mi celular

-bueno-conteste

-hola mi amor-me dijo el hombre de mis sueños-estoy esperándote en la entrada de tu casa-me contesto

-ahorita bajo-le dije mientras abría la puerta de nuestra casa

-hola mi vida-lo bese

-se nota que me extrañaste-Edward me dio su sonrisa torcida

-muchísimo-lo volví a besar-a dónde iremos hoy???-le pregunte

-eso es sorpresa mi amor-me tomo de la mano

El viaje a el lugar donde Edward y yo íbamos a ir fue rápido ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo??,solo con saber que Edward y yo eramos corredores profesionales da a entender que nos encanta la velocidad

-llegamos-me dijo Edward

-dónde estamos?-le pregunte mientras él me abría la puerta de su coche

-estamos en el museo del automóvil-me dijo sonriendo !siempre quise venir!

-en serio??-le pregunte feliz

-si-afirmo

-moría por venir aquí!!!-le grite mientras lo abrazaba y besaba

-qué bueno que te gusto-me tomo de la mano

-Bella!!!!!-escuchamos que alguien me gritaba

-escuchaste???-le pregunte a Edward ¿me estoy volviendo loca??

-si-me volteo a ver

-Bella!!-volvieron a gritar,Edward y yo solo nos quedamos viendo ¿Quién carajos será??

-mejor entremos al museo-Edward me empezó a jalar a la entrada

-de acuerdo-le sonreí mientras agarraba su mano,de pronto sentí que alguien me agarraba mi otra mano

-hola Bella!!-me hablo el tipo que gano el concurso de Tanya ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-hola-le dije ¡Bella recuerda como se llama!! su nombre empezaba con J ¿jerry?? No era otro ¿justin?? Obvio no ¿james?? Ah sí James!!-James-le dije como 1 minuto después

-lo conoces??-Edward me dijo un poco enojado

-claro-contesto James

-te acuerdas del que puso a Tanya en aceite??-le pregunte a Edward

-eres tú??-señalo a James

-si-afirmo James

-como haz estado??-le pregunte por ser amable ,obvio no podía irme y dejarlo así

-bien –contesto-te vez muy hermosa-beso mi mano

-no se ve-Edward me miro -ella es la más hermosa-me beso, provocando que me sonrojara

-por supuesto que lo es-contesto James

-bueno nosotros nos vamos-jale a Edward para comprar los boletos del museo

-espera!!-me grito James-vengo a decirte algo-me sonrió ¿Qué quiere??

-dime-le conteste un poco enojada

-se me olvidaba decirte que trabajo en Energy&Speed-me sonrio¿Energy&Speed?

-la revista número uno de automovilismo??-pregunto Edward

-así es-James sonrió-quiero hacerte una entrevista-me miro-tu saldrás en la portada de la siguiente edición- ¡no lo puedo creer!!

-wau-fue lo único que pude decir,pero en ese momento recordé que Edward y yo teníamos el día libre-me encantaría pero hoy es mi día libre-abracé a Edward

-solo serán 10 preguntas-me dijo James-no tardó ni 15 minutos

-15 minutos no es mucho mi amor-Edward me beso

-estás seguro??-le pregunte, realmente no quería arruinar nuestra cita

-estoy muy seguro-me beso-ya puedes empezar Jerry-dijo Edward ,obviamente el si sabía que se llamaba James

-James-dijo muy enojado-bueno la primera pregunta Bella-me miro-¿Cuál es tu color favorito??-me pregunto ¿esas preguntas que tenían que ver con la entrevista??

-verde-le conteste mientras miraba los hermosos ojos de mi novio

-antes era el café-contesto James-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión??-¿Cómo sabía eso???

-adoro el verde-Edward solamente sonreía,el sabía porque me gustaba muchísimo el verde

-de acuerdo-James vio con odio a mi Edward???-tienes novio??-me pregunto¿Qué era estúpido para no notarlo?

-eso es obvio-dijo Edward

-Edward es mi novio-le conteste a James-es el amor de mi vida-bese a Edward

-no estés tan segura-James me sonrió-todavía no me conoces bien a mí-dijo en un tono que me provocó miedo

-que te pasa???-Edward lo empujo, en ese instante a James se le cayó su folder este tenía muchas fotografías pudimos ver que en todas ellas salía yo en varios lugares como en la cafetería,en mi casa,en el gimnasio,en el autódromo,en la casa de Edward,en mi carro ¡en todas partes!!

-que es esto??-levante una foto

-ehhhh…-contesto James-Bella tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos-que le pasa??-no creas que no me di cuenta que tu también me amas y me deseas-¡está loco!!

-eres un imbécil-Edward le dio un puñetazo

-alto!!!-grite mientras paraba a Edward de que hiciera una tontería-tu eres el de las cartas y mensajitos!!!-señale a James

-te gustaron???-me pregunto el enfermo

-claro que no!!!-le grite-me das miedo!!- conteste-estas obsesionado-dije mientras le aventaba las fotos en su cara

-tú serás mía Isabella Marie Swan!!!-me grito ¿Cómo sabía mi verdadero nombre???

-me estas amenazando??-le pregunte

-no-me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano-te estoy diciendo que tu y yo nos amaremos por siempre

-sueltala!!-Edward le grito-ella es mía!!!-en ese momento me alegre porque Edward también era solo mío

-ni siquiera has tenido relaciones con ella-dijo James ¿Qué???

-y tu como sabes eso???-le pregunte enojada

-te vigilo todo momento-me sonrió,Edward me dio una mirada extraña

-entonces sabrás que Bella y yo vamos a tener un hijo??-Edward le pregunto a James ¿un hijo?????,solo por medio del espíritu santo o por osmosis,porque Edward y yo no hemos llegado a ese paso

-un hijo??-nos pregunto James

-si tengo 2 meses-le seguí el juego a Edward,todo sea porque este maldito enfermo me deje en paz!

-pero yo te seguí a todas partes!!!-gritaba James histérico-si los hubiera visto teniendo sexo los hubiera interrumpido!!!-nos dijo

-se ve que no puedes ver mi oficina-Le contesto Edward guiñándome un ojo,en ese momento me daban muchas ganas de reírme ¿yo embarazada???es como decir que Paris Hilton es inteligente osea imposible

-pero tú siempre has creído que solo cuando estés casada tendrás hijos!!!-James me grito

-eso fue antes de conocer a Edward-dije mientras me tocaba mi vientre acariciando a mi bebé falso

-no me importa!!!-grito James,este estaba sudando como puerco –yo me haré cargo de él!!-me dijo desesperado

-yo soy el padre!!-dijo Edward jugando con James,se ve que disfrutaba ver a James desesperado-me hare cargo de mi bebé y de Bella-me tomo la mano

-Bella-James me miro-Edward no te conviene-tomo mi mano ¿el que sabe que me conviene?-yo tengo mucho dinero-sonrió-a tu bebé le daré mi apellido y seremos felices-dijo sonriendo estúpidamente,definitivamente era un loco obsesionado

-James-lo mire-tu no estás enamorado de mí-le dije tranquilamente-tu amas a la pequeña Flash-le sonreí-y definitivamente ella solo existe cuando corro en Nascar-me aleje de él-yo soy Bella-me señale-y nunca en mi vida te voy a querer!!-le grite-yo amo a Edward y ni tu ni nadie me van a decir que voy hacer y que no-le conteste molesta-¿entendiste???-le pregunte,el solo me miraba con la boca abierta

-y si te acercas a ella-Edward lo señalo-te mato ¿entendiste???-le volvió a preguntar,James se quedo como imbécil mirándonos

-voy a poner una orden para que no te me acerques-le dije molesta, admito que a mucha gente le doy miedo cuando me pongo en ese estado-así que déjame en paz imbécil-le di una cachetada-espero que te vaya bien-Edward y yo caminamos al museo dejándolo parado con todas las fotos en el suelo

-estas bien???-me pregunto Edward,ya que estábamos completamente solos

-ese tipo me dio miedo-le conteste

-nunca te va a lastimar-me sonrió-siempre estaré yo para protegerte-dijo serio

-te amo-lo bese tiernamente

-no más que yo mi vida-tomo mi mano

-así que embarazada eh???-le pregunte sonriendo

-era lo único que lograría que ese idiota te dejara en paz-dijo serio-¿te molesto??-me pregunto

-en realidad no-conteste sinceramente-pero primero me gustaría practicar-le sonreí pícaramente

-practicar eh??-pregunto-que quieres practicar??-me volvió a preguntar con su tono de inocente

-Edward-lo mire-yo quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma-le sonreí-te amo más que mi propia vida-tome su mano-quiero que tú seas el primer y último hombre con el que haga el amor-dije seria ,el solo me miraba con ojos que expresaban mucho amor-tal vez tu no estés preparado para ese paso-agache mi cara, !obvio Bella él no te desea!

-Bella-alzo mi cara-yo también me muero por que tú seas mía y yo sea tuyo-me sonrió-te amo y te deseo demasiado-toco mi mejilla-eres hermosa,inteligente,sexy,encantadora, y la mejor corredora que conozco-me dijo-el que debería de estar nervioso soy yo-contesto-yo no tengo nada de extraordinario para que me ames-me miro a los ojos¿Qué le pasa?? Definitivamente Edward era el hombre perfecto,¿Cómo podía creer que no era digno a que yo lo ame??

-no seas tonto!-lo bese con todo el amor que podía expresar-tu eres el hombre perfecto,todas las mujeres se morirían porque tu tan siquiera las miraras-dije-¿Cómo no amar al joven Edward???-le pregunte mientras lo abrazaba-Edward-mire a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas-te amo muchísimo y eso jamás va a cambiar-conteste

-eres extraordinaria-me cargo

-edward!!!-grite-el bebé!!!-dije mientras me reía

-el bebé estará bien-siguió mi juego,en ese momento me salto una duda

Edward tu quieres tener hijos??-le pregunte un poco nerviosa,yo nunca me había imaginado tener una familia, pero con Edward moriría por tener una

-claro que quiero-dijo muy seguro-quiero tener hijos contigo-me tomo la mano mientras nos sentábamos en unas sillas del museo-tú no quieres tener familia conmigo???-me pregunto asustado

-claro que quiero-le sonreí-aunque por el momento es muy pronto-conteste-adoraría tener un pequeño Edward conmigo

-yo quiero una Bellita con nosotros-sonrió-te imaginas???-me pregunto mientras me abrazaba

-seria hermoso-le dije mientras me imaginaba teniendo a una familia

EDWARD POV:

Nunca me había imaginado tener una familia,pero con Bella deseaba tenerla no en este momento pero sabía que dentro de unos años Bella y yo cumpliríamos ese sueño,en ese instante recordé que teníamos que ir a otro lugar

-mi amor todavía nos falta ir a otro lugar-le dije a mi hermosa Bella

-a donde vamos a ir??-me pregunto ella

-siempre eres tan preguntona???-le dije sonriendo,ella me hizo un hermoso puchero

-siempre-dijo sacándome la lengua

-está bien-me resigne a decirle-vamos a ir a patinar en hielo-le dije emocionado,yo había sido uno de los mejores jugadores de hockey de toda mi escuela

-nunca lo eh hecho-contesto la mujer más hermosa

-te va a encantar-le sonreí

El viaje a la pista de hielo fue extremadamente rápido, el tiempo que pasas con la persona que amas se va volando

-llegamos!-le dije a Bells

-si vamos me caigo y por eso tenemos que ir al hospital será tu culpa-me contesto mientras entrabamos a la pista

-vamos por unos patines para ti-le señale el puesto donde prestaban los patines

-tú no necesitas???-me pregunto

-no-negué-yo traigo los míos-se los señale

-ok-me sonrió

Tardamos unos minutos en que Bells se decidiera en entrar a la pista

-si me muero será tu culpa-me dijo en un tono de miedo,se veía hermosa con la nariz y los labios muy rojos

-mi amor nunca dejare que te caigas-le conteste riéndome un poco

Patinar con ella al principio fue algo difícil,ya que por cada 2 pasos que daba titubeaba, aparte íbamos a una velocidad muy lenta la cual estorbaba a los demás patinadores,pero 10 minutos después de entrar Bella empezó a tomar confianza y patinar con ella se volvió un momento increíble ¿con ella qué momento no lo es???,los dos íbamos abrazados para que Bells no se cayera en esos momentos era donde podía sentir una paz interior que con nadie la podía sentir pero sobre todo gracias a ella por fin podía entender el significado de lo que era amar y ser amado

-te gusto mi amor???-le pregunte mientras salíamos de la pista,gracias a dios ni una sola vez nos habíamos caído

-fue increíble-me beso y abrazo-gracias-beso-te amo-beso

-qué bueno que te gusto-le dije mientras le ayudaba a quitar sus patines

-eres increíble-me beso la punta de la nariz

-tienes hambre???-le pregunte,yo estaba ligeramente hambriento

-si-afirmo-tu bebé y yo tenemos hambre-sonrió por lo de nuestro bebé falso

-como le pondremos a nuestro bebé falso??-le pregunte mientras tocaba su vientre

-si es niño definitivamente Robert-me sonrió

-se lo pondrías porque te gusta Robert Pattinson??-le pregunte un poco celoso,Bella adoraba a ese actor

-estas celoso??-me pregunto

-un poco-la bese-tu eres mía-le mordí ligeramente el labio-si fuera niña me gustaría que se llamara Kristen-le sonreí,ella se ponía celosa con esa actriz

-por Kristen Stewart??-me pregunto celosa

-mi amor tu le quieres poner Robert a nuestro hijo ¿Por qué no Kristen a nuestra pequeña?-le pregunte

-ni loca!!-me grito-estoy segura que nuestro bebé falso es niño-sonrió-así que se llamará Robert-dijo muy segura,me había ganado

-de acuerdo-dije -entonces Robert y tu tienen hambre???-le pregunte

-si-afirmo

-que te parece si comemos comida italiana??-le pregunte mientras subíamos al carro

-me encanta la idea!!-dijo muy emocionada

Esperaba que de todo corazón el idiota de James nos dejara en paz,si no se las vería con los chicos y conmigo,lo único que quedaba era ser paciente y ver cómo iban pasando las cosas

**Wola chicos y chicas!!**

**Aki dejando el sig cap en el próximo alguna pareja se entregará a las bajas pasiones jajajaj no ya en serio una de nuestras parejas hará el amor ¿Quién creen que sea?????? Jajaja no se vayan por la más fácil porque no lo es **

**Como vieron este cap fue Edward/Bells haxe mucho k no los poníamos un cap solo para ellos **

**De titulo estaba pensando en "las hormonas y el calor afectan" o "quiero que me hagas el amor ahora!"**

**Espero k les guste **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	10. Quiero que me hagas el amor ahora

**Wola chicas y chikos aki de regreso!!**

**Han de decir milagro!!! Pinche vieja k no actualizas!!! Pero con la mano de me hizo imposible escribir aparte k me lo tiene prohibido el pinche doctor ,pero aki toy!!,no eh muerto ni mucho menos dejare ninguno de mis fics,por lo k tengo una buena noticia!! Me kitaran el yeso en 2 semanas y media por lo k regresamos a las actualiaxiones rápidas!!!**

**Después de eso kiero decir k ****este fic esta de luto por lo de Carlos Pardo**** (otra cosa por la cual no kería escribir) ya que con la suerte k tengo me toco ver su accidente en vivo!!,y ps escribir en este fic me traía recuerdos de lo k había pasado ese domingo ¡pero ya se paso ese etapa!! Ahora aki renovada y feliz de regresar a Nascar jajajajajajajjajajaja**

**Como siempre los invito a k se pasen a mis otros fics "****gimnasia del amor y welcome to the moulin rouge"**** (publicidad) jajajajaj ya saben como soy **

**Kiero agradexer sus hermosos reviews a:**

**Karla Cullen:tu review me hixo k actualizara mil gracias**

**Ness96:jajajajajja me encanta tu idea jajaajajjaj gracias!!**

**Mary:muxas gracias!!k bueno k te guste!!**

**Diana:jajaj yo a mi hija le pondré Isabella jajajaja es en serio kbueno k te gust**

**Aridenere:si yo tamb odio a James!!! Muerte lamentablemente si aparexera en los próximos capis**

**Giselle Ricon Cullen:yo tAMb amo Nascar y a Edward jajajajaj espero k te siga gustando**

**Su broderik:jajaj si acosador!!!!!! Mátenlo**

**Rei Hino Cullen:SI SON ELLOS!! Jajajajajajaja y James no lo va a entender **

**Maria swan de Cullen:a mi tamb me sorprendió haber imaginado aun acosador así jajajajaja cdt!!**

**Rosaliehaledecullen:si son ellos!! ,el proxim capi es Rose/Emm**

**Ta-Cullen: Corina aparexe en el sig!! Jajajaja yo tamb kiero un Robert jajajaj**

**Sweet Doll x:jajjaja si el embarazo fue la onda!! Espero k te siga gustando **

**Ire:mil gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes a mi tamb me daba pea escribir y ahora mirame jajajajajajajajja mil gracias!!**

**Abby:jajajajjaja no son Edward y Bells y k bueno k te gusto espero k estes muy bien cdt muixo!!**

**EdwardKaname:jajajaj yo tamb digo k yase muden juntos jajajajaj que tal si James la ve?? Es mas k se la lleve ahorita**

**Nocturnal depression:jaja lo de los nombres se me ocurrió asi de momento pero sono graxioso jajaja y graxias por todo bezos **

**Iovs Anna Cullen Ross:wau cambiaste de nombre!!! Esmas largo pero suena bien jajajsi rifo el baby falxo y tamb Edd/Bells es mi pareja favorita!!**

**Mil gracias por sus votos esta vez el ganador es (tambores) "quiero que me hagas el amor ahora"**

**Sin mas k decir vámonos al capi!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 10 "Quiero que me hagas el amor ahora"**

ALICE POV:

Después de saber lo que un fan obsesionado podía hacernos tengo que admitir que estaba un poco asustada ¿Qué tal si alguien nos hiciera daño???,pero todos mis temores se esfumaron cuando…

-Allie??-me nombro Rose

-mande Rose???-pregunte

-te pasa algo??-me regreso la pregunta

-y si un fan nos hace daño???-le conteste asustada

-estas preocupada por lo de James?-me dijo mientras se sentaba a lado mío

-si-afirme-no quiero que nos pase nada

-no te preocupes peque-me miro seria-tenemos a los chicos, ellos darían todo por nosotras-en ese momento vino a mi mente la hermosa cara de Jazz

-cierto-dije mas tranquila-somos muy afortunadas verdad??-le pregunte

-muchísimo-se podía a notar a kilómetros que Rose adoraba a Emm

-_Because when the sunshine is shine together_….-empezo a sonar mi celular al ritmo de Rihanna

-alo-conteste

-hola mi amor-me saludo el hombre mas hermoso de toda la tierra-te hablo para saber si quieres salir conmigo hoy en la noche???-me pregunto ¡hoy saldré con Jazz!

-me encantaría!-grite y brinque

-te parece que pase por ti a las 8:00??-me pregunto

-perfecto-dije mirado el reloj ,tenía 4 horas para arreglarme

-te veo más tarde mi amor-se despidio de mi

-bye-dije

-te amo-me hablo

-yo te adoro-conteste y colgué

-tendrás una cita con jazz?-me pregunto Rose

-si!!!-grite-me ayudas a vestirme y ponerme linda??-le pregunte

-claro-me dijo Rose,en ese momento me di cuenta que Bells no estaba en la casa

-y Bells???-le pregunte

-salió con Edward a tomar un café-dijo Rose, estábamos muy felices de que nuestra pequeña Bells estuviera enamorada de alguien como Edward

Rose y yo estuvimos varias horas modelando nuestras ropas y viendo que vestido me quedaba mejor,sin que nos diéramos cuenta ya eran las 8 de la noche.

-ya estas lista Alice???-me pregunto mi amiga

-no se porque pero estoy nerviosa-le confesé

-todo va a salir bien peque-me dijo Rose

-ding…dong…..ding..dong- sono el timbre

-lista para ver a tu príncipe Azul??-me pregunto Rose mientras caminaba para abrir la puerta

-listísima- le conteste ,en ese momento Rose abrió la puerta

-hola amor-me dijo Jazz,se veía guapísimo con ese traje negro y la camisa azul que le hacía verse muy maduro

-hola Jazz-le dije antes de besarlo muy tiernamente

-te vez hermosa-me hablo mientras miraba mi vestido strapples color negro

-tu te vez guapísimo-dije casi comiéndomelo con los ojos

-nos vamos???-me pregunto

-por supuesto-le conteste-adiós Rose-me despedí de mi amiga

-adiós Allie- también se despidió de mí

-espero que disfrutes esta noche pequeña-me contesto mi adorado novio

JASPER POV:

Mi noviazgo con Alice iba a la perfección ,con ella se lo que es amar y ser amado ¿Cómo no amar a la pequeña Alice??,ella es inteligente,guapísima,alegre ,en pocas palabras ella es simplemente perfecta,por lo que sabía que yo quería entregarme en cuerpo y alma a mi princesita ¿pero si Alice no quiere dar el siguiente paso a nuestra relación???me pregunte ,por lo que decidí hacer esta noche especial para ella ,si ella quería que pasara algo más sería su decisión

-a donde vamos a ir Jazz?-me pregunto mi novia

-es sorpresa mi amor-le conteste mientras le abría la puerta de mi carro

El viaje a la sorpresa que tenía para Alice fue relativamente corto,tenía que admitir que estaba muy nervioso

-Jazz que hacemos en el autódromo??-me pregunto

-adentro esta tu sorpresa-le conteste

Sin perder tiempo Alice y yo salimos de mi coche,pude ver como en la entrada estaba un camino hecho de pétalos de rosa, después de esta noche tenía que agradecer a Bella y a Edward que me ayudaran para prepararla sorpresa de Alice

-Jazz-el rostro de mi pequeña estaba en shock al momento que vio la pequeña mesa justo en medio de la pista de carreras ,en esta había dos velas de color rojo y un arreglo de tulipanes para Alice

-te gusta-le pregunte mientras la abrazaba por detrás

-todo es tan romántico-me contesto

-vamos a cenar mi amor-le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a la pequeña mesa

La cena fue espectacularmente maravillosa ,Bella de cena nos había hecho una crema de champiñones,un lomo de cerdo y un pastel de chocolate,tenía que admitir que era la comida más deliciosa que había probado en mi vida ¿Por qué Bella no se dedicaba a la gastronomía??

-la cena estuvo riquísima-me dijo Alice-gracias-me tomo de la mano

-no me la agradezcas a mí-le dije perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos-la cena la preparo Bells-le dije seriamente

-así que Edward y Bella no fueron a tomar café??-me pregunto

-no-negué-ellos me ayudaron con tu sorpresa

-me a encantado-me contesto feliz

-me alegra saber que te guste

-tengo una idea-Alice me miro con malicia

-cual???-le pregunte

-hagamos una carrera de una vuelta-me dijo alegremente-el que gane puede pedirle algo al otro-hablo

-Alice estamos en una cita-a mi no me gustaba correr en mi citas

-vamos Jazz-me dijo con un puchero adorable

-podemos correr mañana-le conteste

-tienes miedo de perder mi amor??-me pregunto ,ella sabía que yo era muy competitivo

-de acuerdo-conteste-solo déjame quitar la mesa de la pista-le dije-mientras tu saca los coches-la bese muy tiernamente

Las pista estaba lista, Alice y yo teníamos nuestros cascos puestos y nuestros coches estaban en la línea de salida,en esos momento empezaba a llover fuertemente

-estas listo para perder cariño???-me pregunto mi novia

-aunque te amo no voy a dejar que ganes-le conteste

-en sus marcas-grito ella

-listos-grite yo

-fuera!!!-dijo,en ese momento pise el acelerador haciendo que mi coche saliera disparado,el coche de mi amada iba a lado mio,tenía que acelerar al máximo ya que solo era una vuelta y como todos sabíamos la especialidad de Alice eran las ultimas vueltas,asi que la arrebase en la primera vuelta de la pista, !cálmate Jasper solo protege el primer lugar y todo estará bien! Me gritaba internamente,las 3 siguientes curvas se fueron muy rápido pero Alice cada vez aceleraba más,justo en la ultima curva me había alcanzado por lo que todo se decidiría en la recta,ella toco el claxon por lo que voltee a verla bajando un poco la velocidad ,en ese instante ella acelero al máximo cruzado primero la línea

-te gane!!!!-grito desde dentro de su coche porque no quería mojarse,yo en ese momento decidí salir de mi coche

-pequeña tramposa-le dije mientras me asomaba por la ventana de su coche

-Jazz te estas mojado!!-me grito preocupada

-tu también-le dije

-yo no me estoy mojando-me contesto

-pues ahora si!!-le dije mientras abría la puerta del carro y la jalaba para quedara pegada a mi pecho

-Jasper!!!!!!!-me grito

-Alice-tome con mis dos manos su muy delicada cara, ella solo me veía fijamente-doy gracias a la vida por haberme puesto en este lugar, ya que gracias a eso conocí a la mujer de mi vida,te amo ,te adoro, te deseo en pocas palaras eres mi vida entera-le dije sinceramente-Alice eres la mujer de mi vida, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido ya que como podría vivir sin mi corazón??? –en ese instante se lanzo para besarme apasionadamente ,con ninguna de mis ex novias me había besado bajo la lluvia pero sin lugar a dudas era una de las mejores experiencias que un hombre tenía que vivir

-wau!!!-dije después de que terminara nuestro beso por el estúpido aire ¿Quién lo necesita??

-te amo Jasper-se tomo de mi cuello y me volvió a besar

-que quiere que haga??-le pregunte por haber perdido la carrera

-Jazz..yo...-me dijo nerviosa ¿Por qué lo estaba??

-que quieres mi amor???-le pregunte

-hazme el amor Jazz-me susurro muy sensualmente al odio

-Alice estas segura??-le pregunte mientras seguíamos mojándonos por la tormenta

-por supuesto que lo estoy-una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Alice como en el mio,en este momento pensaba ponerle un monumento a Edward por haber pensado y preparado nuestra oficina por si nuestra pasión y amor se elevaban

-vamos-la jale a mi oficina, ella me miraba un poco confundida

El pequeño trayecto de la pista a la oficina del Team Cullen se me había hecho eterno ,mis piernas y manos temblaban y mi pantalón me empezaba a apretar ligeramente ¡todavía no pequeño Jasper!!,casi corriendo Alice y yo abrimos las puertas de la oficina, esta estaba increíble !,tenía velas y pétalos de rosa por todas partes, en la mitad de la oficina estaba mi cama matrimonial con edredones blancos ¿Cómo Edward pudo traer mi cama hasta aquí??,había una pequeña mesa en la que había fresas y chocolate derretido y por ultimo una botella de champaña en una cubeta de hielos

-Jazz!!!-me nombro Alice-esto es increíble mi amor-me beso fervientemente

-te mereces esto y muchísimo más-le dije mientras mis manos se posaban en su pequeña cintura

-te amo Jasper- mordió ligeramente mi labio, lo que provoco que el calor subiera en la habitación

-Alice estas segura-le dije separándola un poco para ver su ojos

-como nuca lo estuve en toda mi vida-me contesto mirándome con mucho amor

En ese momento mis manos cobraron vida por si mismas explorando partes del cuerpo de mi pequeña Alice que jamás habían tocado,ella hacía lo mismo mientras me empezaba a desabrochar mi camisa, las ropas se fueron separando de nuestros cuerpos rápidamente hasta que quedamos totalmente desnudos

-Jazz te necesito ahora!!!-dijo Alice un poco desesperada

-Alice te amo-le dije mientras entraba lentamente en ella ya que era la primera vez de ambos y no quería lastimarla,esa noche sin lugar a dudas se había hecho la noche más especial de toda mi vida

-fue increíble-contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo cuando habíamos terminado de haber hecho el amor

-sabes algo???-me pregunto Alice recostada sobre mí

-que mi vida??-le pregunte

-que hacer el amor más de 4 veces es bueno para la salud??-me pregunto,se notaba que a ella le había gustado tanto como a mí

-en serio???-le pregunte-entonces hay que seguir las recomendaciones-dije mientras me volvía a preparar para la siguiente ronda

Esa noche ni Alice ni yo dormimos ya que nuestros cuerpos tenían la necesidad de sentirse todo el tiempo,sin lugar a dudas esto se iba a volver a repetir

**Wola chicas y chicos **

**Ya se máteme!!!! Pero nadie sabra como acaba la history!!! **

**Bueno ya saben pk tarde!! Recuerden mano rota!! Pero una buena noticia es k me lakitanen2 semanas y media!! Eso kiere decir que??? Que regresaremos a las actualizaxiones rápidas!!!**

**K tal elcap???? **

**De nombre para el próximo creo k esta entre "****Corina en problemas" o "Corre Corina ,corre!!!"**

**Jajajja digamos k kiere robarle el novio a una rubia muy hermosa kien sera???jajajjajajaja**

**Los invito a mis otros fics ****"gimnasia del amor" y "welcome to the Moulin Rouge"**

**Cuidenxe muixo **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	11. Corre Corina Corre!

**Wola chicos y chicas si aki de regreso con este fic k me divierte cañon ¡130 reviews wii!! Les esta gustando el fic????? O le cambiamos algo??? Recuerden qalgo JACOB BLACK NO ES TITULAR NI EN GIMNASIA DEL AMOR NI EN ENAMORADOS EN LA NASCAR ¡! LO ODIO ASI K NO ME PIDAN K LO PONGA AKI!!!! Jaja**

**¡ya estoy actualizando las historias los k siguen gimnasia el cap k sigue es crucial para el fic!! Asi k léanlo!!!**

**K creen ya entre a la universidad!! Malditos propedéuticos me kitaron mi ultima semana!!! Y ahora tengo que germinar un frijol!! Eso de k me sirve si kiero ser abogada??? Jajaja bueno ni modo **

**Bueno ahora ya stoy muxo mejor de la manita mil gracias a la gente k se preocupo por mi ,estoy muy agradecida por eso asi k por eso traigo un cap con Vendetta!! Para las k me leen en gimnasia saben k lo mío lo mío es las vendettas y el romance!! Jajajaj bueno xikos Corina recibirá lo suyo de una manera muy original **

**Kiero agradecerles a todos por sus hermosos reviews en especial a:**

**Konnaahcullen:mil graxias por leer mis locas historias k bueno k te gustan!! Cdt muxo kisses de Edward**

**Alice paola:a mi tam me encanta viva la independencia y si las mujeres manejamos mejor k los hombres!!! Cdt espero k te guste ste cap**

**Lola Hale Cullen:jaja k bueno k te gusta este fic,me encanta k me leas y k me escribas cdt muxo **

**Sirenita93:aki la sig actualixaxion cdt muxo!!**

**Aridenere:si los adoro cdt muxiximo espero k te guste bye!**

**Jaslice hale Cullen:ok mil gracias por agregar este fic tan raro jajaj cuidate muxo bye **

**Rei Hino Cullen:aki una vendetta!! Ya las extrñaba jajajaj aki el sig cap cdt**

**:jajja estuvo un poko fogoxon pero definitivamente eh escrito otros peores jajajaj espero k te cdt muxo bye**

**Maria Swan de Cullen:huy yo tamb ya te extrñaba u buen pff pero ya aki casi al 100!! Cdt muxo bezos **

**GianySwanCullen:jajja por supuesto k abra de hecho en mi otro fic hay un lemmon romantico de ellos si kieres leerlo pero en este tamb abra de ellos **

**Wendy:aki el prox mil graxias cdt bezos!!**

**EdwardKname:jajaj si muy poderosos y potentiximos jajaja cdt muxisisisimo**

**Ammyriddle:jajaj mil gracias espero k te guste este cdt muxo bezos ^^**

**Yolabertay:mil graxias por la recomendaciones me sirvieron muxisimos cdt muxo y te lo agradezco bye!!**

**Abby:jajaj defintivamente es vendetta a la Rose&Em jajaj cdt muxidimo bye!!**

**Sweet doll X:JAJAJ mil gracias espero k ste tamb te guste cdt muxo!!**

**Karla Cullen:jajja no te mueras!! Luego me vendrás a jalar las patas jajajaj no k mello!! Aki la actualixaxion cdt!!!**

**Mil gracias por votar el ganador de este cap fue (tambores) "Corre Corina Corre!!" espero k sigan votando cuidenxe muxisimo **

**Sin más k decir vámonos al cap **

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 11 "¡¡Corre Corina Corre!!"**

ROSE POV:

Estaba un poco preocupada ya que no había visto llegar a Alice a dormir aunque tal vez había llegado muy noche y se había ido muy temprano ¿Qué haría Alice a las 2 de la mañana?? Definitivamente no estaría jugando scrabble

-Rose???-me nombro Bells –estas bien??-me pregunto

-estoy preocupada por Alice-le confesé-te diste cuenta que no llego a dormir???-le pregunte

-estee…..-Bella empezó a tartamudear

-tú sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir!!-le grite un poco enojada

-no te enojes Rose-me dijo Bella-pero entiende que no es un asunto mío-me dijo-pero no te preocupes Alice está perfectamente bien-sonrió-créeme que está muy feliz en este momento-¿Qué carajos quiso decir con eso?????

-_**hellos daddy,hello mom im your ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb**_!!-sonó mi celular

-hola-conteste sin mirar quien era

-aloha hermosa-contesto el hombre más hermoso-Edward y yo estamos abajo esperándolas-me dijo

-ahorita bajamos osito-le conteste feliz

-te amo-me dijo

-yo te adoro mi amor-colgué en ese momento

-ya llegaron??-pregunto mi mejor amiga

-si-afirme-están esperándonos

El viaje al autódromo había sido ¿Cómo explicarlo?? Extrañamente silencioso, ya que Edward y Bella se la pasaban viéndose fijamente a los ojos y mi Emm solo manejaba tranquilamente, definitivamente esto era extrañamente raro

-tengo ganas de un café que me despierte-dijo Edward-quieren ustedes uno??-nos pregunto a Bells y a mí

-claro-contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo

-Rose baby puedes guardarme mi celular?-me pregunto mi novio-es que no quiero perderlo-me explico sonriéndome hermosamente

-claro guapo-le dije mientras besaba sus perfectos labios

A los pocos minutos nos encontramos en la puerta de entrada de la oficina de los Cullens,pero había algo raro ya que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta

-porque está abierta la puerta???-pregunto mi novio

-tal vez Jazz ya está adentro-contesto Bells

-yo me muero por un café-les dije mientras abría la puerta,pero lo que menos nos esperábamos era ver esa escena,justo en el sofá donde nos sentábamos a platicar,Alice y Jasper estaban durmiendo profundamente y solo con una cobija que tapaba ligeramente sus cuerpos muy desnudos

-oh por dios-susurro Bella-se supone que no lo harían en la oficina-dijo desconcertada, ¡ella lo sabía!

-jazzy!!!!-grito Emmett,haciendo que este se levantara rápidamente mostrándonos su cuerpo desnudo

-wau Jasper-dijo Bella mirando la parte de abajo de Jasper,tenía que admitir que mi amigo era un campeón

-Bella!!-grito Edward tapándole rápidamente los ojos a mi amiga

-primito no pensé que estuvieras tan bien dotado-dijo Emmett observando a Jazz,este al darse cuenta de su falta de ropa agarro un florero para tapar sus partes intimas

-para que las tapas si ya vimos todo??-le pregunte riéndome-y todo es todo-parecía que a mi amigo le iba a dar un ataque al corazón

-Jazz mi amor que pasa??-pregunto Alice todavía adormilada

-sucede que todo el mundo me ha visto desnudo!!!!!-grito Jazz

-que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito con una voz muy chillona Alice

-hola Alice!!!-saludamos todos al mismo tiempo

-lárguense de aquí!!-dijo tapándose con la cobija las piernas

-todavía que profanan con sus obscenidades nuestra oficina te pones loca???-dijo Emmett fingiendo voz de un señor maduro

-fuera!!!-gritaron la parejita calenturienta, sin decir más nos salimos de la oficina

-eh quedado traumado-dijo Edward-vi a mi primo desnudo-todos nos empezamos a reír

Despues de la escena de la parejita estaba arreglando al príncipe azul de Bella cuando de pronto

-_**poker face,poker face,poker face I will**_...-sonó el celular de Emm

-hola-conteste

-Emmy mi amor no te escucho nada pero quiero decirte algo-dijo la voz de una mujer !que carajos! ¿mi amor?? El era solo mi amor de nadie más!,en ese momento mire la pantalla para ver quién era y oh sorpresa el nombre que aparecía era Corina¿Por qué no se busca a otros??? El es mío!-Emmett yo te amo y voy a quitar a Rosalie de nuestro camino-ya quisiera!-se que tiene poco que nos conocemos pero te amo y sé que tu también me correspondes de la misma manera-¡estúpida la voy a matar!!!-quieres ser mi novio???-me pregunto, bueno técnicamente le pregunto a Em-mañana en la competencia espero que me contestes-dijo Zorrina ¡ups lo siento Corina!-bye-y en ese momento corto la llamada

-ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!-grite lo más alto que podía

-qué pasa????-Bella dijo muy asustada

-es una maldita desgraciada!!-dije muy molesta

-quien???-pregunto Alice igual de asustada

-Corina!-escupí su nombre

-que te hizo?-preguntaron mis amigas al mismo tiempo

-se le declaro a Emmett por teléfono!!-grite

-que no escucho que tu le contestaste???-pregunto Bells

-había interferencia y ella no escuchaba nada-conteste

-esto tiene que pagarlo-dijo Alice sumamente enojada-se mete con una de nosotras y se mete con todas las furious Ladies

-en que están pensando???-les pregunte a mi amigas que tenían una cara de maldad

-tengo una idea-dijo Bella

-cuéntanosla!!-dijo brincando Alice

-lo que haremos mañana es esto………-Bella nos explico cómo haríamos hacer pagar a la golfa esa que se quería meter con mi Emm

-es un plan estupendo-dijo Alice sonriendo-quien imaginaría que la pequeña e inocente flash pensaría en eso???-pregunto

-no soy inocente-contesto Bella

-tenemos que ir a contarles a los chicos sobre esto-dije rápidamente

-pero acuérdate que Emmett no se puede enterar de esto hasta que los chicos hablen con él -hablo Bella

En ese momento las chicas y yo salimos corriendo para contarle el plan a Edward y a Jazz,este plan le enseñaría a Corina a no meterse con hombres ajenos

BELLA POV:

Los chicos habían quedado fascinados con el plan que les habíamos dicho para hacer a entender a Corina que no podía estar de zorra con Emmett,todos estábamos muy ansiosos para que el día de mañana llegará,sin darme cuenta el sueño me había vencido rápidamente

-Bella despierta!!-grito Alice!maldita duende!

-un rato más-casi le suplique

-no­-se negó-no podemos llegar tarde hoy Bells!!-dijo jalando mis cobijas-recuerdas que hoy es lo de Corina verdad???-me pregunto

-cierto-afirme levantándome rápidamente

-esa es la actitud-dijo mi fiel amiga

La mañana había pasado realmente lenta ,¿Por qué cuando quieres que pasen las horas rápido se hacen más lentas????,alrededor del mediodía las chicas y yo habíamos llegado al autódromo

-rose-nombre a mi amiga-recuerda que no puedes ser grosera-le recordé-le hablaste a Chace???-le pregunte,Chace Crawford y Rosalie eran muy grandes amigos,un día Corina nos había dicho que moría por Chace

-si -dijo sonriéndonos a la pequeña Alice y a mí

-entonces manos a la obra Bells-dijo Alice mientras me jalaba

Rápidamente llegamos a la oficina de los Cullens donde suponíamos que encontraríamos a la ahora llamada Zorrina

-Corina!!!- grite, fingiendo emoción

-que pasa Bells????-me pregunto Edward siguiéndome el juego

-necesitamos encontrar a Corina-dijo Alice fingiendo agotamiento

-aquí estoy chicas-nos contesto,no sabe la que se espera

-no sabes quién está aquí!!!-grite emocionada

-quien???-pregunto confusa

-Chace Crawford!!!-gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-el tipo de gossip girls???-pregunto Jasper

-si él es muy amigo de Rosalie-contesto mi adoradísimo novio-de hecho ella le va ayudar a conseguir novia-dijo siguiendo el plan

-oh por dios!!!-grito Corina-yo amo a Chace de toda la vida!!!-dijo emocionada

-pues es tu oportunidad!!-le dije sonriente

-pero necesitas un poco de maquillaje-dijo Alice sacando su polvera y poniéndole en la cara,pero lo que no se había dado cuenta Corina era que en vez de polvo era harina

-te vez genial-dijo Jazz mintiendo , Corina parecía un fantasma o una estúpida

-sabías que a Chace le encanta las mujeres que se rasuran las cejas???-le pregunte

-no-negó

-lo vuelven loco-fingió Alice-Bella recuerdas esa vez que Ane se rasuro las cejas y dijo que la amaba???-me pregunto

-por supuesto-afirme

-las chicas sin cejas son sexys-dijo mi novio-pero también las chicas rapadas-me sonrió-se acuerdan cuando Demmie Moore se rapo???-nos pregunto

-claro a Chace le encanto esa escena-yo conteste

-chicos necesito su máquina de rasurar ahora!!!-grito Corina

-para que la quieres??-pregunto Jazz

-me voy a rapar y a quitarme las cejas-dijo sumamente segura,pobre ilusa

-oh yo lo hago por ti!!!-dijo Alice muy animada

Después de 10 minutos teníamos a una Corina sin cabello y sin cejas,me recordaba al genio de la marca de maestro limpio

-te vez bien-dije riéndome interiormente

-chicos ya llegue!!-grito Emmett

-ola Emm-lo saludamos todos

-wau!!!-grito al ver a Corina-¿Qué diablos te paso???-pregunto muy asustado,realmente Corina se veía fatal

-lo hace por Chace Crawford-contesto mi dulce novio

-hablando de Chace nos está esperando -dije antes de que Emmett echará todo a perder

-vamos!!!!!-grito Corina emocionada

-parte 2-Alice le susurro a Edward

Salimos corriendo a donde sabíamos que estarían Rose y Chace,tenía que admitir que Chace era un hombre extremadamente guapo,pero jamás le llegaría ni a los talones a mi Edward

-chicas!!!-grito Rose moviendo la mano para que los viéramos

-hola chicos-saludamos Alice y yo

-hi Alice y Bells-nos saludo Chace dándonos un beso en la mejilla

-ella es Corina-la presentamos,obviamente Chace ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer

-te me haces conocida-dijo Chace

-nunca nos habíamos visto-contesto Corina con la boca abierta,se le notaba que se moría por nuestro amigo Chace

-claro que si!!-afirmo-ya me acorde en donde te vi-dijo feliz-eres Zorrina la del table dance-Corina hizo una cara muy chistosa

-no!!!-grito

-no lo niegues-dijo Chace-bailaste muy bien esa noche

-yo no soy ella!!-gritaba Corina

-que le paso a tus cejas???-pregunto-te vez ridícula sin ellas-se empezó a reír-te las quemaste cuando se encendió el table verdad????-le pregunto

-y tu cabello negro no era natural??

-me confundes!!!-gritaba Corina desesperada

-supongo que tus bubbies también son falsas,es mas que no es falso en ti???-pregunto Chace un poco más serio

-yo soy natural!!!!!-grito Corina indignada

-chicas cuando me van a presentar a Corina Van Der Saar?-pregunto Chace

-yo soy Corina!!-gritaba la chica como loca

-claro que no-Chace saco una foto de su saco-ella es Corina-señalo a una foto de Corina con cabello

-chicas díganle que soy yo!!-nos miro casi suplicándonos

-la verdadera Corina esta en los pits-dijo Rose jalando a Chace

-tú la que dice que es Corina-la llamo Chace

-si-afirmo la zorra

-Emmett Cullen es novio de Rosalie-dijo un poco enojado-si te metes con ellos te metes con todos-Chace empezó a caminar con Rose,en ese momento Alice y yo corrimos a colocar nuestros carros en la línea de meta ,solo faltaba la parte en la que los chicos se divirtieran un rato.

EDWARD POV:

Para hacer sufrir a Corina primero teníamos que contarle a Emmett lo de la llamada y la declaración para que el supiera porque le estábamos haciendo esto a nuestra según amiga

-Emmett tenemos que contarte algo-dije serio

-que pasa Cullen-me dijo feliz

-ayer Corina te llamo al celular-dijo Jazz-pero tu se lo habías dejado a Rose-me miro para que continuará

-había mala señal pero Rose pudo escuchar como se te declaraba y hablaba mal de ella-mire a Emmett que tenía una cara de enojado

-por eso Corina esta rapada cierto???-nos pregunto

-si-afirme

-pero todavía falta una parte y necesitamos de tu ayuda-dijo Jasper

-cuenten conmigo-nos miro seriamente-nadie se mete entre Rose y yo

Dicho esto pasamos a contarle la parte del plan donde haríamos que Corina se arrepintiera hasta más no poder

-Emmett ya llámala-le dije mientras le pasaba su celular

-ok-afirmo –lo pondré en altavoz para que todos escuchemos-nos dijo sonriéndonos ligeramente

-bueno-se escucho una voz un poco frágil,creo que lo de Chace si le había afectado

-hola princesa-le contesto Emmett

-Emm??-pregunto,no idiota la hada madrina!!!,eso no fue caballeroso de mi parte

-si Cori-contesto Emm-sabes en el momento que te vi hoy supe que tengo una atracción muy fuerte por ti-dijo Emmett mientras nos hacía cara de asco

-oh Emm yo te amo!!-grito Corina,wacala!!

-este…-Emmett no sabía que decir-porque no nos vemos en la línea de meta???-le pregunto

-por supuesto en 4 minutos llego!!-grito

-ok-Emmett colgó la llamada

-están listos para lo que viene???-nos pregunto

-si-afirmamos Jasper y yo

A los pocos minutos después apareció Corina o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de Corina

-Emmy!!!-dijo casi lanzándose a Emmett

-espera!!-dije rápidamente

-que pasa Edd??-me pregunto ¡Edd solo me podía decir Bells nadie más!!

-quieres ser la nueva novia de Emmett no???-pregunto Jasper

-obvio que si-afirmo Corina

-entonces tienes que hacer la tradición de los Cullens-dije serio,obviamente no teníamos ninguna tradición

-y que es eso???-nos pregunto

-es una prueba donde veremos si puedes ser novia de un Cullen-Jasper contesto

-ni Bella ni Alice me habían dicho eso-contesto

-es que ellas prefieren no decirlo fue un poco malo para ellas-le sonreí

-bueno que tengo que hacer???-pregunto muy feliz

-fácil-dijo Emm-solo te taparemos los ojos-la miro-lo demás lo hacemos nosotros-le contesto

-de acuerdo-nos sonrió

Sin más que decir le tapamos los ojos y la llevamos al césped que estaba justo al centro de la pista,en esta la sentamos en una silla bastante cómoda (tampoco éramos tan malos) a lado de esta había un poste en la cual rápidamente la esposamos

-porque me esposaron???-nos pregunto un poco asustada

-no te preocupes mi vida es parte de la prueba-dijo Emm

-ok-contesto no muy convencida,en ese instante las chicas y nos llevaron una manta enorme que decía

"_**soy Corina Van Der Saar y soy una cualquiera mi tel es el 0445 546345…."**_

Al momento que le pusimos eso la gente empezó a reírse y algunos hasta apuntaban el número

-Hola chicos y chicas amantes de Nascar!!!-grito mi hermosa novia por un micrófono,la gente empezó a gritar y aplaudir-soy la pequeña flash-se presento

-te amo Flash-grito un tipo

-cásate conmigo linda-decía otro ¿está enfermo??

-jaja claro cuando es la boda??-pregunto mi novia riendo, lo que provoco que los demás riéramos-y mi anillo??-le pregunto-me propones matrimonio y no hay anillo??-todo el mundo reía por el humor de mi dulce novia-chicos este día es muy especial para nosotros-dijo muy seriamente-aparte de que hoy alguien me ofreció matrimonio-señalo al hombre-nos visita un gran amigo de las Furious Ladies-dijo sonriendo-Chace Crawford mil gracias por venir a ayudarnos te amamos!!-grito y todo el público le aplaudió

-también quiero decir algo-dijo Rose tomando otro micrófono-esta mujer que ven aquí-señalo a Corina-está disponible para lo que ustedes quieran el número de la manta es el de su celular así que llamen que ella los atenderá-sonreímos-pero aparte ella nos ha pedido un favor-sonreí por la parte que venía-ella quiere que le arrojen toda la cerveza, refresco, o hasta agüita amarilla(saben a lo k me refiero wakala poner su nombre) que puedan-dijo muy feliz-pero eso lo haremos cuando yo les indique

-no!!!!!-gritaba Corina,en ese instante nosotros nos alejamos un poco para no ser mojados por esos fans

-listos!!!-gritamos todos

-ya!!!!-y en ese momento pudimos ver como toda clase de líquidos e inclusive hot-dogs y nachos le impactaban en el cuerpo a Corina,cuando dejo de lloverle cosas todo el mundo reía

-Corina esto es para que aprendas que con mi novio no te metas!!-dijo Rose mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos

-suéltame ya!!!!-suplicaba tratando de quitarse las esposas

-ok-afirmo Rose,que en ese momento la solto,Corina no se lo pensó ni un momento y salió corriendo

Tome el micrófono y grite-¡Corre Corina corre,corre Corina corre!!-la gente empezó a gritar eso mientras la mujer salía por la puerta de emergencia

-si eso se te ocurre cuando alguien quiere con el novio de tu amiga no me imagino lo que pensarás hacerles a las que me coqueteen-le dije a Bella en el oído

-que me tengan miedo-dijo Bella mientras me besaba muy pasionalmente

Con esto Corina y muchas chicas habían entendido que con ninguno de nosotros se tenían que meter,y ver la faceta mala de mi adorada Bells me había hecho amarla y desearla mucho más de lo que ya sentía ¿estaré volviéndome loco????

**Wola chicos y chicas si!! Hoy actualixo y si casi casi pienso en que atropellarían a Corina,pero es mas doloroso la humillación pública!! **

**Bueno para el prox cap estaba pensando que los chicos se van a salir a divertir un rato a varios lugares asi k estaba pensando que se llamara ****"Furious Vs Cullens" o "retos, tentaciones y choques" **

**Jajaja espero k les guste **

**Espero k estes muy bn cuidenxe**

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	12. FURIOUS VS CULLENS

**Wola chicas y chicos ya se k me tarde añales pero weno entrar a la uni no es asi tan faxil pero ahorita q estoy en medio vacaciones pues me puze a escribir y aki esta el resultado hay algo que me preguntaron que si me tardaba pk no se me ocurría nada ,pues la verdd todo lo pienso al momento y asi que yo no tengo idea como va a cavar esta historia estoy casi como ustedes voy inventándole capi por capi asi que si me preguntan como va acabar les respondo ¡yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo va acabar! Ni de gimnasia se perfectamente como va acabar asi de loca estoy!!**

**Bueno no eh estado escribiendo ni aki ni en welcome to the moulin porque todo mi poco tiempo se lo eh dedicado a gimansia para después dedicarme al 100% a esta historia a la cual adoro y amo**

**Les mando millones de bezoz ,abrazoz y un super atrasado happy new year!! Jajaj y zi gente yo tamb estoy super feliz porque ya casi se confrima el romance de kris y Robert otra cosa tamb es k mi novio no me dejaba en mis vacaciones escribir!! Asi k por ezo ya mejor cambianmos de modelo!! Jaja arriba la soltería!! Cuídense monto!!!**

**En las votaciones nuestro ganador fue (tambores please) fue Furious VS Cullens mil thanks por votar!!!**

**Bueno sin mas k decir vámonos al capi**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 12 "FURIOUS VS CULLENS" **

**BELLA POV:**

Ya habían pasado varios día de que humilláramos a Corina, tanta fue su humillación que salió en varios periódicos y revistas,sin lugar a dudas el título que mas me gusto fue **"Corina Van Der Saar deja de ser la mejor mecánica para perfeccionarse en el tubo" **,cuando leímos ese artículo todos terminamos llorando de la risa, definitivamente los periodistas tienen una gran imaginación para poder lograr vender más ,después de 18 periódicos y como 7 revistas nadie sabía de Corina cosa que nos alegraba a todos en especial a Rose ,los días de entrenamiento habían pasado raramente tranquilos cosa de lo cual estaba muy agradecida ,pero tenía el presentimiento que eso no duraría mucho tiempo

-Bellla!!-grito el pequeño duende interrumpiendo mi momento de paz

-que paso Alice?-le pregunte mientras me levantaba de nuestro sillón

-tengo ganas de ir a unas carreras callejeras-me contesto de lo más tranquila,de vez en cuando nosotras íbamos a correr para mejorar nuestra técnica

-de que callejera hablan?-pregunto Rose entrando a nuestro departamento

-de carreras callejeras-contestamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-tenemos que ir!-grito Rose muy emocionada ya que tenía rato que no íbamos a patearles el trasero a desconocidos

-pero no creo que a los chicos les encante la idea-dije imaginándome como se pondría Edward si se enteraba

-no tienen porque enterarse-dijo pensativa Alice-solo es cuestión de decir que vamos a ir a ver a la abuelita de Rose.

-hay no mi abuelita es insoportable!!-grito Rose-sigue creyendo que soy lesbiana y que nosotros somos un trío-dijo riéndose provocando que Alice y yo nos riéramos igual

-es que eres tan sensual Rose que no eh podido resistirme-le dije bromeando con la situación

-ya sabía que te traía muerta-me contesto Rose siguiéndome el juego

-bueno chicas después de su faceta lésbica hay que pensar como les diremos a los chicos que hoy no saldremos con ellos-nos hablo Alice

-eso es lo que menos me preocupa-dijo Rose sacando de su bolsillo su celular marcando a alguien-hola Osito-contesto Rose-te hablaba para decirte que ni las chicas ni yo podemos salir con ustedes en la noche-dijo fingiendo tristeza-es que iremos a ver a mi abuela-contesto como si fuera lo más obvio-no!! Ustedes no pueden ir-grito- lo que pasa es que mi abuela piensa que mi novia es Bella y Alice es mi amante-le dijo a Emmett-lo siento los vemos mañana en la práctica-adiós te amo-se despidió tiernamente

-que te dijo?-pregunto una muy hiperactiva Alice

-que mientras no las besara todo estaba bien-dijo Rose riéndose

-genial!!-gritamos Alice y yo

-ahora de que nos disfrazaremos esta vez?-se pregunto Alice,ya que cada vez que íbamos a correr para que no nos descubrieran la pequeña Alice nos disfrazaba de cualquier cosa.

Definitivamente este iba a hacer un día largo pero a su vez muy emocionante realmente amaba ir a las carreras, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

JASPER POV:

Estábamos todos los chicos tirados en el sofá viendo un programa que hablaba sobre todos los corredores y los equipos de Nascar,no es que fuéramos egocéntricos pero nos gustaba ver qué nuevo chisme se inventaban sobre nosotros

-buenas tardes soy Kelly Woolter-dijo la presentadora del programa-esta tarde les presentaremos a los corredores de Nascar y sus vidas no solamente en la pista de carreras sino también en su vida diaria-hablo como si fuera de lo más interesante.

-que hablarán de nosotros?-pregunto Edward mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza

-la última vez dijeron que Edward tenía un novio llamado Chuck no?-pregunto Emmett haciendo que yo me riera al recordar como Edward tuvo muchos pretendientes que le regalaban flores y chocolates

-gracias por recordármelo!-grito enojado-por culpa de esa mujer-dijo señalando a la presentadora de la tele-no podía salir sin que un gay me hablara o tratará de besarme-contesto con cara de asustado.

-empezaremos con uno de los grupos favoritos-hablo la presentadora-las Furious Ladies-dijo mientras aparecía una foto de las chicas en la playa,Alice se veía tan sexy

-esa foto esta buenísima-dijo Emmett

-la foto?-pregunto Edward-yo creo que las chicas son las que están buenísimas-dijo Edward sacando su lado varonil

-y eso que eres el gay-le dije burlándome los pocos segundos me caían los cojines de nuestra sala

-este equipo es de puras chicas-hablo la presentadora-está conformado por Alice,Rose y Bella a la cual se le conoce como la pequeña flash,estas chicas son las princesas de la pista han ganado casi todas las copas de Nascar a pesar de ser un deporte casi de hombres ellas han logrado ser respetadas por ellos-dijo la presentadora mientras se mostraba una foto donde las chicas solo traían un bikini y estaban arreglando el príncipe azul de Bella

-¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos esas fotos?-pregunto Emmett-somos sus novios y no tenemos esas fotos

-estas chicas traen a muchos hombres en la baba por ellas-hablo la presentadora con su voz chillante-aunque se rumora que ellas tienen novio,y no cualquiera se dice que estas chicas lograron que los solteros más codiciados de Nascar dejaran de serlo, si efectivamente hablamos de los chicos del Team Cullen!!-grito la presentadora-lo siento chicas y chicos nuestros sexys hombres han dejado la soltería según con declaraciones de personas relacionados a ellos

-quién le diría?-pregunto Edward-aunque la verdad prefiero que lo sepan así nadie molesta a mi Bella-dijo con su tono de protección

-creo que el nombre del chismoso empieza con Mike y termina con Newton-dije –es el chismoso de Nascar recuérdenlo-conteste serio

**-po-po-po poker face**-sonó el celular de Emmett al ritmo de Lady Ga ga,de seguro era Rose para hablarle sobre el programa

-hola hermosa-contesto Emm,definitivamente era ella

-estos programas de chismes los odio-dijo Edward señalando a la tele

-la fama es algo que viene con la Nascar Edd-le conteste

-¿Por qué no van a poder salir?-pregunto Emm serio

-eso no se escucha bien-hablo Edward refiriéndose a la llamada

-¿y no podemos ir?-volvió a preguntar Emmett –qué!!-grito Emmett-está bien Rose las vemos mañana-dijo serio-por favor no las beses a ninguna de las dos-¿besar?? ¿Qué diablos quiso decir??

-besar?-pregunto Edward igual

-también te amo princesa-en ese momento Emmett colgó su teléfono

-que paso?-pregunte sereno

-las chicas no saldrán hoy con nosotras-contesto triste Emm

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Edward-¿les paso algo?

-irán a ver a la abuela de Rose-contesto-ella piensa que su novia es Bells y Alice su amante por lo cual no podemos ir-dijo enojado-esas chicas no tienen nada de lesbianas

-Rose te ha dejado por Bells-le dije a Emm

-Y Alice te ha dejado por Rose y Bells-contesto Edward riéndose

-no es gracioso Cullen-le hable lanzándole un cojín

-y que haremos hoy?-pregunto Emmett-hoy ni loco me quedo aquí a esperar a que regresen las chicas-dijo pensando

-chicos hace mucho que no vamos a correr por las calles-hablo Edward refiriéndose a las carreras callejeras a las que luego íbamos

-hay que ir-conteste alegre-hace mucho que no vamos a ganar dinero fácil-dije riéndome ,realmente ganábamos dinero muy fácil en esas carreras

-vayamos!!-grito Emmett como el loco que es

-pero que nos pondremos hoy?-pregunte, definitivamente andar con Alice provocaba eso

-tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer-contesto Edward-pongámonos en marcha-dijo levantándose del sofá.

Solo espero que este día regresáramos con muchos dólares ,tenía ganas de ponerle unas nuevas cosas a mi coche.

BELLA POV:

Ya habíamos terminado de disfrazarnos y no podía creer lo que Alice podía hacer ,definitivamente ella era maravillosa con la ropa y con los disfraces ya que con estos no nos parecíamos en nada a lo que somos en realidad

-como me veo chicas?-nos pregunto Rose saliendo con su disfraz,ella era una mujer mayor de edad, con esa peluca blanca y un poco de arrugas que se había puesto parecía una mujer como de 70 años, aunque mi amiga siempre se veía sexy

-te ves estupenda!-gritamos Alice y yo

-Alice te ves genial-dijo Rose, la pequeña duende estaba disfrazada de un joven adolecente con granos y todo en la cara, traía una gorra que lograba hacerle más aspecto de chico, una playera 3 tallas más grande para que no se viera nada femenino y unos pantalones de mezclilla

-pero si vete Bells!-gritaron las dos, yo estaba disfrazada de una admiradora de la NFL del equipo de los potros de Indianápolis (mi equipo de la NFL vamos por el superbowl jaja) ,el jersey me quedaba grande y los pantalones hacía que no se notara mi figura ,traía una peluca rubia y unos pupilentes verdes que hacían que cambiara radicalmente mi cara.

-ya estamos listas!!-grito Alice muy emocionada-vámonos a correr!-dijo jalándonos a Rose y a mí para salir de nuestro hogar

El viaje a la carretera donde se hacían las carreras fue muy divertido ya que no la pasamos cantando como locas,el carro que traíamos era el de Rose ya que el carro de Alice había ido muchas veces y mi príncipe era muy conocido por nuestras fotos arreglándolo

-chicas llegamos!-grito Rose,en ese instante pude ver a todas las personas arreglando sus coches y bebiendo cerveza

-esto va hacer muy fácil y divertido-dije alegre

-si!-afirmo Alice-quiero comprarme esos zapatos que vi ayer-ya se había tardado en sacar eso

-te recuerdo que ahorita eres Albert-le dije señalando su disfraz-no puedes andar diciendo eso-hable riéndome

-vamos a apuntarnos-dijo Rose

Apuntarnos fue relativamente rápido, aunque a Rose se le complico un poquito porque según solo podían correr personas menores de 50 años y Rose era muy grande,pero un soborno logro que entráramos las tres en las carreras,nuestros primeros contrincantes fueron relativamente fácil mucho más para Rose ya que su rival pensó que por ser anciana le iba a ganar,pero cuando vio que corría de una manera estupenda tuvo que arrepentirse de lo que había dicho,las chicas y yo habíamos ganado mucho dinero y estábamos a punto de irnos cuando….

-disculpen-nos grito el organizador de las carreras callejeras el que creo se llama Sam

-si-dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo

-hay unos chicos que quieren retarles-dijo emocionado

-estúpidos-hablo Rose-solo quieren perder dinero

-ellos son muy buenos-nos dijo Sam-son corredores profesionales de Nascar-nos dijo ¿quiénes serán?

-quiénes son?-pregunto Alice con su voz fingida

-son los chicos Cullen-¡demonios estamos perdidas!-ellos vienen disfrazados de fans de las furious Ladies-se disfrazaron de nuestros fans??-sabían que ellas son sus novias?-nos pregunto Sam-aunque creo que Edward no merece a la pequeña Flash esa chica es preciosa.

-te gusta Flash eh?-le pregunto Rose a Sam mirándome

-por supuesto-contesto Sam-daría muchas cosas porque me diera un beso,un abrazo y un autógrafo,soy un gran fan todos los domingos voy a verla-dijo mirándonos

-sabes hoy puede ser tu día de suerte-dijo Alice,ese hombre se veía muy lindo así que le cumpliría su sueño.

-sabes Sam-le dije mientras me quitaba la peluca,sus ojos se abrieron tanto al ver mi cabello café-gracias por ir a verme todos los domingos-le guiñe

-no puede ser!-grito mientras corría a abrazarme y besarme la mejilla

-la foto no la tomamos después de que corra-le dije si salgo con los ojos verdes nadie te creerá- le dije

-entonces ustedes tres son las furious?-nos pregunto

-si-afirmamos-de hecho hemos venido un par de veces a tus carreras-dijo Alice

-entonces saben que su novios están aquí?-nos pregunto

-no sabíamos-contesto Rose-pero ellos no tiene porque saber que estamos aquí-le dijo feliz a Sam

-si de hecho ellos piensas que son una anciana,un puberto y una aficionada-nos dijo pero como vieron que son buenas las retaron

-vamos a darles una sorpresa-dijo Alice

Este día haríamos que los Cullens se les bajara un poco su racha ganadora , ojala y que no se den cuenta quienes somos

EDWARD POV:

-¿Sam ya se tardo no?-pregunto un ansioso Emmett,el estaba vestido con unas gafas de nerd y una playera donde estaba una foto de Rose

-si-afirmo Jazz-tal vez nos tienen miedo esas personas-el estaba vestido con una gorra y una playera rosa con la cara de Allie

-dejen que los convenza Sam-conteste tranquilamnete,yo venía todo de rojo con la playera de mi dulce Bells

-chicos lo logre!!-llego corriendo Sam-aceptaron correr en contra de ustedes

-y aceptaron la cantidad para apostar?-pregunto Emmett ya que la suma era muy alta

-si-afirmo serio Sam-pero quieren que el perdedor tenga un castigo-eso no me preocupaba porque obviamente íbamos a ganar

-de acuerdo-dijo Jazz-si quieren aparte de perder su dinero sufrir un castigo haya ellos

-va a ganar el que gane dos carreras de tres-nos dijo un serio Sam,aunque pude ver que sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera algo que no nos ha dicho,segundos después se fue

-chicos-nos miro Jazz-Emmett tu vas contra la anciana-dijo señalando al oso

-perfecto-dijo Emmett sonriendo

-Edward tu vas contra la aficionada de los potros-me hablo tranquilamente-y yo voy contra el puberto

-ya quiero ese dinero-hablo Emmett-quiero comprar una tele de plasma

-vamos chicos!!-nos grito Sam

Caminamos para llegar a donde estaba nuestro coche y el de nuestros adversarios

-esto será tan fácil-dijo Emmett viendo a la anciana,no se porque pero se me hizo conocida

-estás listo muchacho?-le pregunto la viejita

-yo nací listo-dijo Emmett amablemente-ya se tomo sus pastillas para que no le dé un paro cardiaco?-le pregunto riéndose

-eso ya lo veremos-la anciana estaba enojada

-están listos??-les pregunto Sam,los dos asintieron

-en sus marcas!!-grito una chica que traía muy poca ropa haciendo que se viera vulgar

-listos!!-grito de nuevo

-fuera!!-tiro la bandera al suelo

La anciana salió a una velocidad increíble había hecho el truco de propulsión el cual muy pocos sabían y Emm no había utilizado por confiado,Emm acelero al máximo logrando alcanzarla pero la viejita se le cerro logrando que no la arrebasará y ganándole por un coche de diferencia

-viste eso?-le pregunte a Jazz

-fue sorprendente-contesto-esa viejita pudo haber sido corredora de Nascar-contesto atónito

-chicos esa anciana corre genial!-dijo Emmett señalando a la anciana

-te gano un viejita!-le grite burlándome de él

-si-afirmo un poco molesto-pero admito que fue mejor –Emmett sabía perder cuando no hacían trampas

-bueno chicos voy a correr con un púber luego los veo-dijo Jazz subiéndose al coche,el puberto se veía muy pequeño pero tenía una sonrisa encantadora

-están listos chicos?-les pregunto Sam

-claro-dijeron los dos

-en sus marcas!-grito otra tipa todavía con menos ropa que la anterior

-listos!!- dijo enseñando un poco de sus senos

-fuera!!!-grito tirando otro pañuelo

Jasper y el chico corrieron a la par,¿de donde habían aprendido el movimiento de propulsión?solo te lo enseñan en Nascar ,el puberto se empezó a despegar de Jazz pero no contaba que nuestro amigo era excelente para acelerar en la última curva,al final Jazz le había ganado por 10 cms

-ese chico sí que sabía correr-dijo Emmett

-si-afirme-¿de dónde aprenderían el de propulsión?-le pregunte a mi amigo

-también te diste cuenta-me miro inseguro-no tengo idea pero lo saben hacer perfectamente

-que paso Edward ya te dio miedo?-pregunto Jasper mirándome-realmente son buenos,aunque la admiradora se ve más modelo que corredora-dijo mirando a la rubia

-yo solo veo a Bells-dije serio

-tienes que ganar esta carrera-hablo Emmett

-ya lo sé!-le grite-si pase matemáticas-me burle un poco

-estas lista linda?-le pregunto Sam a la rubia que se me hacía muy conocida, esos labios ese lunar, de seguro estaba alucinando y extrañando mucho a mi Bells

-así que fan de la pequeña Flash?-me dijo con burla señalándome mi playera

-si algún problema?-le pregunte molesto por burlarse de mi playera

-así que estas enamorado de ella?-me pregunto sonriente

-quién no lo estaría?-le pregunte-ella es hermosa, dulce, amable es perfecta para mí-le conteste

-que tierno eres-en sus ojos verdes se mostraba un brillo

-en sus marcas-grito una castaña

-listos!!-movió sus caderas

-fuera!!!-grito levantando las manos

Los dos aceleramos de inicio tenía que admitir que la fanática de los potros era muy buena en la primera curva los dos entramos al mismo tiempo pero yo salí unas centésimas antes de la curva pero la chica era tremendamente rápida tenía que acelerar al tope si quería ganar,ella me empezó a nivelar en la segunda curva,no podía perder si no mis amigos se burlarían de mi,aunque pensándolo bien Emm había perdido con una viejita eso era mas lamentable,!Edward concéntrate! , era la última curva y los dos íbamos iguales pero de un momento a otro la fanática me arrebaso, yo metí el pedal hasta el fondo y logre emparajarla, solo quedaban unos segundos por lo cual me gire a ver mi contrincante ella me devolvió la mirada y me lanzo un beso el cual me desconcertó y logro que ella ganara por menos de 5 centímetros

-gane!!!-gritaba como loca la fanática de los potros

-te gano una niña-me dijo Emmett feliz,el dinero era lo que menos nos importaba a nosotros ya que aunque no me gusta presumir en la NASCAR ganamos un buen salario

-a ti te gano una anciana-le dije para picarle en su orgullo él se quedo callado con cara de idiota

-te la mato-dijo Jazz

-bueno vamos por nuestro castigo-dije resignándome

-chicos les presento a los ganadores de este rally de carreras-dijo Sam

-los fans del Team Cullen!!-grito ¿fans del team Cullen?,ellos eran nuestros fans?

-ellos son fans de nuestro team?-pregunto Emmett

-bueno queremos dedicarles esta victoria a los chicos Cullens-dijo la anciana

-y tenemos algo que decirles a ustedes fans de las Furious-dijo el puberto señalándonos

-antes de hacer esto-dijo la fanática de los potros-quiero agradecerle al fan número uno de la pequeña flash-¿quién era el mayor fan de mi novia?-a ti Sam sin ti no hubiéramos podido hacer esto-lo señalo y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudirle

-bueno están listos?-les pregunto la viejita a sus amigos

-si-dijeron ellos ¿pero de qué demonios estaban listos?¿sería para ponernos el castigo?

-esto es para ustedes chicos-nos señalo la anciana mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa ¡no por favor!,pero en ese momento vimos como la fanática de los potros se quitaba el cabello rubio ¿era peluca? pero parecía tan real, y dejo lugar a una hermosa cabellera caoba que yo conocía perfectamente ¿era mi Bells?,me gire para ver al puberto que se había quitado su ropa y que gracias a dios debajo traían un short y una playera muy estilo Alice en ese momento me di cuenta que era la pequeña duende,al ver la mirada de Jazz no sabía si reírme o enojarme ya que ellas nos habían engañado,al final vi a la anciana que ahora ya no era una mujer de cabellos blanquecinos si no al contrario tenía una hermosa cabellera rubia igual que la de Rose, Emmett solo la miraba con duda ¿las chicas no según habían ido con la abuela de Rose?

-no lo puedo creer son las Furious Ladies!!-gritaban varias personas al darse cuenta de las chicas que estaban casi enfrente de nosotros

-no lo puedo creer-dijo Jazz muy serio-nos volvieron a ganar amigos-nos comento mirando a las chicas

-si-afirmamos Emm y yo al mismo tiempo

-estamos perdidos-dije recordando que teníamos que cumplir un castigo ¿Por qué habíamos abierto nuestra boca?ellas sin lugar a dudas nos aplicarían un castigo ejemplar

-les ganamos chicos!-grito Rose mirándonos

-para que aprendan a no ser unos confiados y creer que le pueden ganar a todos-dijo Alice

-así que te traigo loca?-me pregunto Bella recordándome lo que había platicado con ella antes de la carrera

-¿ y ustedes que carajos hacen aquí?-pregunto un muy molesto Emmett

-si-afirmo Jazz-¿Cómo está tu dulce y homofóbica abuelita?-le pregunto a Rose

-no sabes lo peligroso que es esto!!-le grite a Bells-dios pudiste haber sufrido un accidente!-le dije preocupado

-primero cálmense-nos dijo Alice tranquilamente- estamos aquí porque este es nuestro lugar para jugar carreritas y hoy venimos a ganar un poquito de dinero-contesto como si no fuera nada

-mi dulce abuelita homofóbica está bien-contesto Rose con una sonrisa-de hecho piensa que estoy en una fiesta con mis novias-dijo riéndose

-y si Edward se lo peligroso que es esto-contesto mi Bells medio enojada-pero sabes algo?-me pregunto-tu también corriste así que no me vengas con la maldita seguridad-definitivamente Bella se había molestado porque decía que yo la trataba como una niña y no como mi novia

-mañana harán su castigo!-dijo Alice muy feliz

-por cierto esta es la segunda vez que les ganamos-hablo Rose feliz-aunque aún así te amo Emm-le sonrió

-bueno ya vámonos-dijo Bells mientras caminaba al carro de las chicas

-amigo creo que Bells se enojo contigo-hablo Emm como si no fuera importante

-ve a hablar con ella mientras nosotros vamos a tomar una cerveza-dijo Rose señalando el bar que estaba muy cerca

-de acuerdo ahorita los veo!-grite mientras corría al auto de las chicas,justo cuando llegue me fije que mi Bella estaba recostada en la parte de atrás ,abri la puerta del conductor que por cierto estaba abierta y me senté

-ya nos vamos Alice?-me pregunto con una voz que se notaba que había llorado

-Bella-la nombre y me di cuenta que en ese momento mi novia se tapaba la cara para que no la viera

-que quieres Edward?-me pregunto un poco seca

-solo quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te hable-le conteste-definitivamente yo no te veo como una niña eres la mujer más preciosa que eh visto en toda mi vida-le dije mientras le tocaba un mechón de su cabello-solamente que te amo tanto que me preocupa que te hagas daño,y si te llegará a pasar algo yo me muero-le dije siendo sumamente sincero-eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida-le toque la mejilla-aparte me acabas de dar una paliza en la carrera-le dije riendo por la verdad de mis palabras ella me había ganado no una sino dos veces!

-cierto-se empezó a reír –yo también te amo-sonreí por eso,era un hombre muy afortunado-¿así que eres fan de la pequeña Flash?-me dijo sentándose en la parte de atrás haciendo espacio para que me sentará con ella

-soy el fan número uno-le dije antes de darle un beso que demostraba cuanto la amaba

-yo también soy tu fan-dijo enseñándome una pequeña playera blanca donde se veía mi foto y el nombre de mi equipo

-te ves muy sexy con eso-le dije señalándole su pequeña playera-pero te verías mejor si te la quitara-le dije antes de quitársela por completo , ella me sonrió

-sabes tú también te veras mejor sin tanta tela-contesto quitándome la playera

-chicos!!!-Emm grito provocando que Bells y yo saltáramos del susto, rápidamente me puse mi playera y ella igual -mejor consíganse un hotel no nos vaya a pasar como con Alice y Jasper-dijo haciendo que mis amigos se sonrojaran

-callate Emmett!-gritamos casi todos exceptuando a Rose que se reía como loca

-por cierto Eddie-dijo Emm mirándome-linda playera-me señalo inmediatamente baje mi mirada y me di cuenta que traía la playera de Bella-y luego no quieres que te digan que eres gay-todo el mundo se empezó a reír

-eres el gay más hermoso del mundo-me dijo Bella mientras me besaba y nos cambiaba las playeras otra vez

-chicos recuerden que mañana tienen que cumplir su castigo-dijeron las tres hermosas chicas al mismo tiempo

-estamos perdidos-dijo Jasper

-definitivamente si-le conteste

Solo esperaba que las chicas no se pasarán tanto en el castigo,pero conociendo a la chicas el castigo no iba ser tan fácil y dulce sin lugar a dudas estábamos perdidos.

**Wola chicas y chicos si mátenme! Yo lo se soy horrible persona! Bueno ya les puse aquí el cap! Para los de gimnasia y moulin rouge los pongo en esta semana estamos a nada de que acabe el cap! Asi que cuidenxe para el próximo cap el nombre del cap esta ****entre "pagando,pagando cochecito golpeado" o " si tú me castigas como no voy a perder"**

**Cuidenxe muxo niñs!**

**Jezzikita Cullen **


End file.
